Kyuketsuki
by Mussainu
Summary: Dos bandos contrarios peleando por la Shikon no Tama, en uno de ellos está Kagome. Inuyasha va a la época moderna para rescatarla pero querrá ser rescatada? & No es AU, Lemon, Inu&Kag, Vampiros/ Capítulo 10 arriba. / TERMINADO /!
1. Viejos Tiempos

† Kyūketsuki †

† **Kyūketsuki ****†**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue siendo de Rumiko Takahashi 

Si esperas ver una típica historia de Inuyasha pues debo decirte que no se va a poder porque será mejor, más interesante, llena de acción, angustia, sangre, dolor, pasión, lágrimas y demás cosas que nos encantan.

A pesar de que puede sonar un poco AU, no lo es. Inuyasha sigue siendo nuestro querido hanyou, Sango sigue sin dejar que Miroku se acerque demasiado, Miroku sigue echándole la culpa a su mano maldita, Kikyo sigue siendo una #& y Kagome…. Bueno Kagome si cambió un poco.

**I. Viejos tiempos**

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— _pensamientos

Las llamas eran lo suficientemente intensas como para poder sentir el calor que les irradiaban pero tan benévolas que no les quemaban la piel. El olor a azufre que semejaba más a huevo podrido, les impregnaban el cabello, la piel, las ropas, la esencia, la memoria. Llevaba 5 años ahí y aún no podía dejar de sentir la misma repugnancia que ese lugar le inspiraba así como no podía sacarla de su mente.

Todo se lo recordaba. El collar que seguía llevando a pesar de que no servía ya. La mujer que dormitaba junto a él. La katana pegada a su regazo que había usado jurando protegerla. El sonido de su voz se colaba de vez en cuando desde la parte más recóndita de sus recuerdos. El olor de su cabello mitigaba muy de vez en cuando su nariz haciéndole olvidar por unos cuantos segundos en donde es que se encontraba y se dejaba llevar hasta esos días en que estaban juntos.

Siempre desde que ella se había ido él estaba así. Distante. Con la mirada perdida en el algún punto inalcanzable para ella. A pesar de que lo tenía junto a ella como lo había prometido no se sentía feliz. Había momentos en que pensaba en que mientras estaba teniendo sexo porque a eso no se le podía llamar amor, él estaba pensando en ella. En esa mujer que le había robado su corazón. Ella que era mucho más inferior. Ella que la atormentaba aún después de que ya no estaba ahí. Ella. Su reencarnación.

—Aún sigues pensando en ella— no era una pregunta, era solo una declaración de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

—No sé de que es lo que hablas— tendido sobre su espalda disfrutaba del poco aire que lograba colarse refrescándolo un poco. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era una de las rabietas que siempre seguían después de una noche de sexo. Rodó a su costado para no tener que ver esos inexpresivos ojos negros como la profundidad mirarlo fijamente.

—Sabes muy bien de que hablo— se incorporó ligeramente hasta quedar sentada esperando una respuesta que nunca la llegaba a satisfacer y dudaba increíblemente en que algún día lo llegara a ser —Después de tanto tiempo sigues pensando en ella. Me das lástima—

—Joder Kikyo, acaso no te escogí a ti en vez de quedarme con ella? ¿Qué no hice lo que me pediste? ¿Qué no renuncié a lo que quería para quedarme contigo? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No era eso lo que siempre me reprochaste, que la dejara y te siguiera? Y ahora que ya estoy contigo no puedes quedarte tranquila sabiendo que ella no está aquí— ahora era su turno de enojarse teniendo que aguantarse por tanto tiempo la ira que sentía porque le tenía demasiada lástima como para decirle lo que tenía guardado pero ese día se sentía extrañamente más valiente que antes —¿Es que no me quieres más? ¿No estuviste repitiendo lo mismo durante más de 50 años? Pues aquí me tienes— con un movimiento brusco tomó su helada mano y la llevó hasta su aún descubierto pecho.

—No eres mío completamente— contestó guardando la misma calma que en más de una vez le habían artado —Es como si te viera desde un cristal, sé que eres mío pero a la misma vez no estás aquí, no me perteneces en cuerpo y alma— retiró su mano y se volvió a recostar en su lugar mirando las estrellas a través de una especie de cúpula transparente.

Se levantó del suelo cogiendo su espada. No quería decir no hacer nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después. Ya estaba sufriendo demasiado por acontecimientos pasados como para que tuviera que agregar a su lista una nueva cosa por la cual atormentarse en sus ratos de ocio y estupidez.

Como había ido por su propia voluntad tenía derecho de entrar y salir de las pestilentes fauces de las múltiples gargantas que dividían el infierno. Por lo menos la fresca brisa matinal podría ayudarle a salir de ese estado de pesadumbres en el que había estado sumido desde hacía ya dos semanas al no poder salir del interior de la tierra por los reclamos que ella le hacía cuando se ausentaba aunque solo fuera durante unas cuantas horas para verificar que todo estaba bien.

—Viejos tiempos— suspiró mientras que dejaba que sus pies marcaran el camino sin dejar que su mente interfiriera. La hierba bajo sus pies se sentía mucho mejor que las escarpadas rocas que servían como "camino". El aire fresco era más reconfortante que el rancio que respiraba en las profundidades. El solemne ulular del búho era más alegre que los lastimeros lamentos que siempre se escuchaban. Los botones de las primeras flores de primavera, las afiladas y finas ramas de los árboles que le arañaban la piel, el olor de fuego recién apagado. Todo eso eran viejos y buenos tiempos, al menos para él lo eran.

Un sonido detrás de él lo alertó. Como sus sentidos se encontraban adormecidos por la monotonía en la que se había sumergido, no podía distinguir si era humano, youkai o hanyou lo que se acercaba pero sin dudarlo un minuto llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura esperando desenfundar a cualquier señal de posible peligro.

—Juro que escuché algo por aquí— una voz anunciaba mientras que se acercaba hasta el preciso lugar en que se encontraba él.

Apretó más fuerte la empuñadura esperando no tener que hacer uso del filo. Esa voz era conocida pero la oía tan lejana que no podía concebir en donde es que la había escuchado. Los pasos fueron acercándose más y más pero a esos se les unieron 2 o posiblemente 3 humanos. De eso no había duda.

—Le he dicho que no he escuchado nada— le respondió la persona que venía detrás —No deberíamos de alejarnos demasiado del campamento— familiar. Esa voz era familiar pero a ya sus aturdidos recuerdos no podían ponerles rostros.

—No te preocupes, si es que tienes miedo puedes tomar mi mano o abrazarme— la voz del primer hombre respondió después.

—Prefiero quedarme sola y morir de miedo a tomarle la mano— respondió con acidez la mujer que no debía de tener más de 25 años por su tono de voz y su olor.

—Tengo miedo— una vocecilla les interrumpió. Era un niño o eso es lo que creía.

—No te preocupes, de seguro no es nada— le calmó la mujer con tono dulzón. Debía de ser su madre si es que lo trataba de esa manera.

—_Una familia— _y nuevamente sus recuerdos lo atormentaron. No tenía un solo día en que no recordara su vida antes de Kikyo. No había un solo minuto en que su alma no clamara por ser libre. Sin querer sus pies se movieron haciendo crujir las hojas debajo de sus plantas.

—¿Lo has oído? Te digo que hay algo cerca— dijo en un tono bajo alertando a sus camaradas sin contar con su buen oído.

Podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas alertándolo mientras que su mano inconscientemente apretaba más celosamente la empuñadura. No podía permitir que siguiera acercándose más a él así que en vez de atacar con katana en mano decidió solo espantarlos saltando desde su escondite con garras y colmillos a la vista esperando que con eso huyeran despavoridos desde donde habían venido pero lo que no contaba era que un enorme boomerang dirigiéndose rápido e implacable hasta él.

—Pero que…— no pudo más que esquivar el objeto que se incrustó en la dura corteza de un árbol —¿Estás loca o que, mujer?— bufó exasperado mientras que se acercaba más al lugar de donde había sido lanzado la veloz arma.

—¿Loca? A quien le dices así grandísimo imbé…— la figura iluminada por la luna era sin dudar Inuyasha. A pesar de que sus facciones estaban más marcadas, su cuerpo tallado con más definición, sus ropas manchadas con sangre y su antes sedoso cabello plateado se encontraba manchada y enrededado —¿Inu…Inuyasha?— preguntó incrédula mientras se acercaba con paso vacilante hasta esa figura.

Le conocía. Esa figura femenina oculta por las sombras le conocía —¿Quién eres tú?— habló con gran altanería.

La figura masculina se acercó hasta la mujer mientras que ambos aparecían iluminados por los rayos de la esfera celestial coronando el firmamento —¿Es que ya te has olvidado de tus amigos?—

—¿Miroku?— su mente debía de estarle engañando nuevamente. Ya habían sido incontables las veces en las que creía verlo en las rojizas profundidades para después de alcanzarlo la figura resultara ser otra persona.

—Hasta hace 5 minutos seguía llamándome así— respondió alegre de haber vuelto a encontrar a su querido amigo. Después de esa vez en que la decisión había sido tomada nunca los volvió a ver.

—No puedo creerlo— la alegría era reflejada a través de esas orbes doradas que brillaban con una reencontrada luminosidad —Han pasado muchos años—

—Cinco para ser exactos— comentó la mujer que se encontraba detrás del pelinegro —Hola de nuevo Inuyasha—

—Pero si es Sango, no puedo creer que sigas con éste perdedor, mujeriego y libidinoso monje— los viejos recuerdos seguían llegando inundando su vida con una nueva luz, una luz tan potente que casi podía iluminar el oscurecido firmamento.

—Pues supongo que no puedo dejar a houshi–sama solo por la vida con las inocentes mujeres a las que acosa sin descanso— dijo medio en broma medio enserio.

—Veo que sigues con las formalidades, después de tantos años suponía que ya lo tratarías más familiarmente— bromeó. Hacía años que no sentía esa tranquilidad de espíritu que le calmaba las ansias de salir corriendo hasta que sus pies sangraran.

—Supongo que es la costumbre la que me impide hacerlo— sonriéndole ampliamente mostrando sus aperlada dentadura.

—Y yo que sigo diciéndole que me diga corazoncito pero ella sigue rehusándose— agregó derrotado mientras que suspiraba resignado a vivir por siempre con la misma frialdad con que lo trataba la taijiya.

—Igual que siempre Miroku, igual que siempre— agradecía por primera vez haberse molestado con Kikyo haciéndolo salir y de esa forma reencontrarse con sus antiguos y estimados compañeros y amigos.

Una pequeña cabecita cubierta por lo que parecía pelusa roja se asomó detrás de las piernas de Sango —Hola Inuyasha— se atrevió a decir. Él no era el mismo que recordaba cuando aún era un niño pequeño.

—Shippo— corrió detrás de su antigua compañera de aventuras y levantó en vuelo al pequeño kitsune que gritaba de alegría y de miedo no sabiendo por cual decidirse —Pero mira cuanto has crecido, casi no te he reconocido—

—Inuyasha, voy a vomitar si es que sigues dándome vueltas— habló el kitsune con las mejillas manchadas de rojo.

—Oh gomen ne Shippo–chan pero hace mucho que no los veía— dejó al zorrito en el suelo viendo como se iba tambaleando hasta apoyarse en las largas piernas de Sango.

—Inuyasha— su voz era seria comparada con el entusiasmo anterior percibido en él —Tenemos que hablar—

Su semblante se endureció. La brisa meció sus plateados cabellos con una brisa extremadamente fría para ser principios de primavera —¿Qué sucede?—

—Acompáñame— no era una petición, era una orden. Nunca lo había visto tan serio como esa vez y eso solo sirvió para que sus nervios crecieran más de lo normal.

Un corto trayecto en silencio mientras que se alejaban de Sango y del pequeño Shippo fue suficiente para que su paciencia acabara por terminarse —¿Qué sucede?— gruñó cruzándose de brazos cubriendo su aún desnudo torso.

—Sabes muy bien que aún no hemos terminado de recuperar los pedazos de la Shikon no tama— su voz aún inexpresiva.

Asintió. A pesar de que Kagome ya no se encontraba y que Kikyo se había negado renuentemente a seguir con esa búsqueda ellos seguían empecinados en encontrarla, después de todo era demasiado el poder como para que cualquiera la poseyese.

—Kaede–sama nos ha informado que un fragmento de tamaño considerable ha sido localizado en el futuro— la misma tonalidad neutra tanto en su voz como en su rostro —Para ser exactos en el mundo de Kagome—

Eso no podía ser verdad. El pozo se debía de haber cerrado. ¿Entonces como es que algún fragmento pudo haber pasado del otro lado? ¿Cómo es que sabían de la existencia del mismo si ninguna sacerdotisa lo suficientemente poderosa los acompañaba? Eso no podía ser verdad.

—Un youkai de baja calaña huyó con los fragmentos que habíamos recolectado y escapó en dirección al pozo— agregó no atreviéndose a mirar en otra dirección que no fueran esos dos fulgurantes soles que se mantenían fijos en él —Antes de que huyera más lejos Sango le atacó con Hiraikotsu pero en vez de caer al suelo como era de esperarse ha caído en el pozo desapareciendo en él sin dejar ninguna oportunidad de recuperar la perla—

—¿Y que demonios quieres que haga?— gritó furioso —¿Qué demonios quieren de mí? Yo ya no soy el mismo de antes. Ahora estoy con Kikyo— la impotencia le mordía la piel.

—Te necesitamos Inuyasha, no puedes darnos la espalda en esto— imploró tomándolo del brazo con fuerza para evitar que escapara. Sabía el daño que le estaba ocasionando, hubiera preferido dejar de verlo por siempre antes de que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez reviviendo el dolor que aún anidaba en su cuerpo.

—NO— el pasado regresaba una vez más a torturarlo sin piedad —No pienso verla, no después de lo que le hice— su voz se desvanecía cada vez más. Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que nunca.

—No te estaría pidiendo esto sino fuera completamente necesario y lo sabes— le dolía, claro que le dolía tener que atormentarlo así pero no había otra manera, ya habían agotado todas sus demás oportunidades y la única que se mantenía vigente era él.

—Ya le causé suficiente daño, no quiero que sufra nuevamente por mi culpa— sus ojos ligeramente empañados por la rabia.

—Quiero que me escuches y si después de hacerlo no quieres hacerlo no volveremos a molestarte nunca— prometió soltando su agarre confiando en que no escaparía. No ésta vez.

Gruñó mientras que se sentaba en el pasto húmedo por el rocío. Esa noche había empezado mal con la pelea con Kikyo, después se compuso ligeramente al reencontrarse con sus antiguos amigos y ahora empeoraba de manera increíble con esa noticia. Era como una vorágine de sentimientos desechados durante años soltados de manera errática de nuevo en su vida.

—Hemos estado rastreando los fragmentos de la perla por todos los lugares imaginados hasta que nos hemos encontrado con lo que creemos que es el nido de un Kyūketsuki— sentándose junto a él dándole la espalda a la luna —Sospechamos que el youkai que robó nuestro pedazo de perla trabaja con él ya que no creemos que alguien como él pudiera trazar un plan tan elaborado para robar la Shikon no tama— y usó una pausa haciendo énfasis en sus palabras —Y como se dirigía al pozo de las almas pues creemos que el Kyūketsuki está en el tiempo de Kagome–sama— desde que había empezado el relato no lo había mirado pero ahora sus zafiros estaban posados en él implorándole su ayuda —Kagome–sama puede estar en peligro al igual que su familia y tememos por su vida—

—No— respondió seco mientras que desviaba su mirada llena de impotencia y rabia de él —aunque quisiera ayudarles no puedo. Ahora estoy con Kikyo y no me es posible abandonarla en éste momento— mentía, sabía que mentía pero aún así era una mentira necesaria ya que no quería volver a verla, no quería volver a lastimarla —Además debes de estar bromeando los Kyūketsuki no existen—

—Eso era lo que pensaba pero hemos venido a investigar a la aldea que se encuentra más abajo y hemos encontrado a todos los habitantes muertos— las imágenes de ver a las personas en ese estado simplemente se habían grabado con fuego en su memoria —A todos los mutilaron antes de drenarles toda la sangre—

—¿La aldea que se encuentra aquí? ¿Por qué no he oído nada?— la sangre le hervía. Habían estado ahí desde hacía 3 días y no había escuchado nada extraño por lo cual preocuparse.

—No sé en donde estuvieras o cuanto tiempo llevaras ahí pero esos cuerpos llevaban más de 5 días muertos por la calidad de la poca sangre regada en el suelo y en sus cuerpos—

—Mierda— gruñó enfurecido.

—Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda. No podemos dejar que esa cosa quede libre y menos en el mundo de Kagome donde no hay nadie que los pueda detener—

—No puedo, ya te lo dije—

—Kuso Inuyasha— se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para tomarlo de los hombros sacudiéndolo con fuerza —¿Es que prefieres que maten a más gente inocente? ¿Quieres correr el riesgo de que la maten?—

—Claro que no— con las manos se deshizo de su fuerte agarre —No quiero que la lastimen pero no lo evitaré si voy—

—Esas son estupideces y lo sabes Inuyasha— la furia reflejada en su apacible rostro —Solo eres un miserable egoísta que pones a la señorita Kagome como excusa porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentártele—

—Tal vez es verdad pero aún así no quiero que sufra por mi culpa— gritó lleno de rabia. Sabía que lo que decía Miroku solo era la verdad, pero entonces porque le dolía tanto escucharla?

—Eres un cobarde— se alejó unos pocos pasos internándose en el bosque de coníferas —Estaremos en la aldea de Kaede–sama un día más, si en ese tiempo no te presentas partiremos sin ti— lo dijo sin siquiera mirarlo hasta estar junto a Sango que lo miraba expectante. Negó con la cabeza después de que ella le dijera algo. La desilusión pintada en su rostro. Se alejaron de él sin mirarlo internándose nuevamente en el camino por el que momentos antes habían aparecido.

La hierba bajo sus pies dejó de sentirse fresca. El aire se volvió asfixiante haciéndose sentir como una mano sujetando su garganta. El solemne ulular del búho se convirtió en el sonido más melancólico y triste que hubiera escuchado. Los botones de las primeras flores de primavera, las afiladas y finas ramas de los árboles que le arañaban la piel, el olor de fuego recién apagado. Todo eso eran viejos tiempos. Tiempos que había olvidado junto con una parte de sus más dolorosos recuerdos y ahora venían de nuevo tras él para atormentarlo más allá de los imaginable.


	2. Carmesí

**Kyūketsuki**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— pensamientos_

**II. Carmesí**

(Los siguientes acontecimientos tienen lugar dos años antes de que Inuyasha fuera informado de que un fragmento de la perla fuera localizado en la época de Kagome. Esta fue una nota informativa para aquellas personitas que no comprendan el transcurso del tiempo pero terminando éste capítulo, las cosas suceden como si fueran la misma línea de tiempo; Inuyasha ya ha sido enterado y está pensando en la propuesta de Miroku) 

Ya habían sido dos años y aún no se podía acostumbrar a ese sentimiento de pesadumbres en el que se había dejado arrastrar por la soledad que la carcomía. Cierto que ya había empezado la Universidad y que era una de las mejores alumnas en todo el plantel pero eso solo era debido a que se había encerrado en los libros para no tener que pensar en las cosas que había dejado atrás. Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha de 18 años.

Forzada a madurar por las cosas vividas en el Sengoku dejó a un lado las niñerías y las lágrimas estúpidas pero simplemente no pudo desterrar de su mente los crueles recuerdos llenos de sinsabores que formaban sus pesadillas.

Uno que otro novio ocasional pensando que de esa manera pudiera cerrar el hueco que él le había dejado pero simplemente no duraban mucho ya que ellos no eran Inuyasha. Nunca eran Inuyasha y eso la destrozaba.

—¿Debo de repetirle la pregunta señorita Higurashi?— inquirió molesto el profesor de economía. Un hombre de mediana edad con una gran crisis de caída de pelo. Su falta de cabello solo podía ser comparada equitativamente con su increíble barriga cubierta la mayoría de las veces con camisas de colores chillones.

—Gomen nasai, Hishikawa–san— se levantó de su lugar arrastrando la silla haciendo que el metal chirriara contra el pulido piso —No me estoy sintiendo muy bien, ¿Podría excusarme por ésta vez?—

El señor Hishikawa era conocido por ser un personaje exigente con sus alumnos obligándolos a dar lo mejor y no deteniéndose hasta que cada uno de sus pupilos hubiera entendido perfectamente el problema —Puede retirarse señorita Higurashi pero recuerde que los exámenes comienzan la próxima semana— respondió mientras que su ancha espalda la despedía.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas metiéndolas en su mochila —Arigato— y con eso desapareció dejando atrás una situación más que no sabía porque no podía enfrentar.

El trayecto hasta el antiguo templo fue más extraño ya que un increíble sentimiento de pesadumbre la invadía. Un sentimiento que desde que había regresado a su época no la había invadido y parecía venir con más fuerza. Apresuró el paso dejando que sus zapatos chocaran contra el pavimento.

Solo un poco más y sus pies por fin tocarían el rellano de su casa. Algo en su pecho le oprimía la razón. Quería llegar cuanto antes. A pesar de que la Universidad no quedaba retirada el trayecto se le hizo prácticamente infranqueable. A los pocos metros veía como el tejado de su casa al estilo oriental se alzaba por encima de las escaleras dejándole respirar tranquila por el corto trayecto que aún restaba.

—Tadaima— gritó mientras que se descalzaba con rapidez tratando de llegar hasta la cocina sin tropezar —¿okaa–san? ¿oji–san? ¿Souta?— nadie respondía a sus llamados. El mínimo ruido no existía.

—¿Mamá?— el olor de la comida en la estufa llegaba hasta ella, entonces en donde podían estar?

El rumor de las hojas y el sonido de los pasos la alertó. Alguien estaba entrando a su casa. Sus tensos músculos se relajaron inmediatamente después de oír las conocidas voces de su familia. Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Se abrazó con fuerza a ese pequeño cuerpo respirando el tranquilizador aroma que despedía. Un aroma entre flores y naranjos —Okaa–san, estaba muy preocupada, pensé que les había sucedido algo—

—Pero si solo hemos salido a ayudar a tu abuelo que se ha caído— dijo tranquilizándola —¿No se supone que deberías de estar en la universidad ahora?— la alejó un poco de su cuerpo tratando de mirarla con cierto enojo pero en sus ojos brillaba ese mismo amor de madre.

—No puedo creerlo hermana, te has escapado— dijo con seriedad a pesar de contar solo con 13 años de edad —Debes de saber que no puedo estar ahí siempre para poder cubrirte las espaldas—

Le sacó la lengua a modo juguetón para después hundir el rostro en ese mar de naranjos y flores —No me he escapado, solo que me sentía un poco mal y he pedido permiso— susurró contra el tierno cuello de su madre.

—Entonces deberías de descansar— la apartó de sí y la apresuró a subir las escaleras a dormir un poco.

Su hija no había sido la misma niña sonriente desde que ese día llegara empapada de pies a cabeza con el corazón destrozado. Parecía que el cielo lloraba sus mismas penas. Quería borrar la congoja que le aprisionaba el corazón pero lo único que podía hacer era enjugar sus llorosos ojos.

Había cambiado mucho en esos dos años. Ya no era la misma, algo en ella había desaparecido. Sus cabellos ya no eran tan largos y no tenía ese flequillo que siempre le hacía parecer más pequeña. Su cuerpo dejó la adolescencia para entrar a una floreciente madurez adquiriéndole curvas destacadas. Su sonrisa estaba más apagada, ya no lo hacía con el corazón. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar como cuando iba a la época feudal. Simplemente ya no era la misma.

Se recostó sin ceremonias en su cama dejando el rostro enterrado en la suave almohada. La modorra se fue apoderando de su cuerpo sumiéndola en una tranquilo somnolencia haciendo sus párpados demasiado pesados para siquiera poder mantenerlos abiertos.

Un calambre en su brazo derecho la sacó de sus ensoñaciones despertando ligeramente pero aún sin abrir los ojos sintiendo el calor del sol en sus párpados. Quería quedarse en cama y dormir, dormir para siempre.

—_Pero que cosas pienso—_se golpeó ligeramente el rostro —_Pareciera que quiero morir— _quería sonar normal pero algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Giró el rostro dejando que sus ojos observaran la blancura de su pared. Respiraba el mismo perfume que desprendían sus cabellos, demasiado dulzón para su gusto. Extendió la mano para poder tocar un pequeño agujero que estaba en esa blanca superficie, debería de decirle al abuelo que lo arreglara ya que sino solo se haría más grande.

Un grito ahogado y el sonido de un vidrio hacer contacto con el suelo la sacó de sus estúpidos pensamientos. Ya el sol no se colaba por sus cortinas. Debió de haber dormido demasiado tiempo. Se levantó de un salto para poder correr a la planta baja y ver que es lo que había sucedido.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? Escuché un ruido— los escalones desaparecían detrás de ella mientras que sus manos se hacían del muro para poder mantener un poco de equilibrio en su atareado trajín.

Su planta tocó algo húmedo y ligeramente viscoso. Dudó un par de segundos en decidir ver que es lo que había pisado y hubiera dado su vida porque no lo hubiera hecho nunca. Debajo de su pie estaba un gran charco de algo marrón. Sangre. Demasiada.

—¿¡Mamá!?— nadie respondió a su llamado. Tenía que aventurarse más para poder ver quien era el que estaba herido.

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el bajo sonido de unas voces. Reconoció la de su abuelo pero ésta era demasiado anormal en su tono. Otros dos hombres discutían entre sí maldiciendo mientras que tiraban uno tras otro varios objetos de vidrio estrellándolos con fiereza contra el suelo.

Tenía que hacer algo y por primera vez maldijo no tener un arma a la mano. Lo que fuera le serviría, su arco y flecha, un cuchillo, una pistola, lo que fuera para poder ayudar —_Mierda ¿que hago? No puedo quedarme aquí mientras que alguien está herido y hay extraños en casa—_

—Parece que no entiendes maldito anciano— chilló enfurecido un hombre con acento extranjero —Dinos de una maldita vez donde está el fragmento de la perla si es que no quieres que matemos a tu nieto— el chillido de la voz de Souta llegaba lastimero, parecía como si no pudiera respirar.

—Ya les dije que no sé donde está— imploraba el anciano —No nos hagan daño, no tenemos ningún fragmento de la perla—

—A…bue…lo—

—Cállate niño— gruñó —Cállate si no quieres que te calle de una maldita vez—

Se levantó con grandes esfuerzos golpeando la mano del hombre que lo tenía sostenido de las solapas amenazándolo —Déjame inmundo Kyūketsuki— se separó de ese hombre que lo había golpeado incontables veces.

—Oye Bernat, parece que el anciano sabe que es lo que somos— dijo socarronamente.

—_¿Kyūketsuki? Eso no puede ser. Ellos no existen— _su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, se mantenía postrada en ese mismo lugar en las escaleras sin atreverse a mirar más allá de esa mancha sanguinolenta debajo de sus pies descalzos.

—Serás imbécil Sergi, es un sacerdote— bufó con acidez —Es un sacerdote, no un humano cualquiera—

—_Entonces es verdad— _una invisible mano apresó su corazón estrujándolo sin misericordia.

Los sonidos exteriores habían cesado desde que escuchó el sonido del cristal hacerse añicos contra el lustroso piso. Había una increíble calma que podía ser envidiada por cualquier mausoleo. Un asqueroso olor de comida quemada le llegaba hasta la nariz mezclándose con el más que conocido olor de la sangre haciendo que su estomago se revolviera.

—Lárguense de mi casa— gritó ese anciano. Había ganado el poco valor que le había quedado cuando vio como el ser llamado Bernat estrujaba la garganta de Souta —Lárguense— podía escuchar su alterado palpitar zumbándole en los oídos.

—Hazlo callar de una puta vez Sergi, no nos dirá en donde está y ya no soporto sus berridos—

—Será más que un placer— dijo el otro hombre mientras que sus invisibles pasos se acercaban más y más hasta donde ella suponía estaba su abuelo.

Lo levantó del cuello de la camisa nuevamente elevándolo del suelo a varios centímetros. Sentir como ese escuálido cuerpo se debatía por la libertad solo le hacía ansiar con más ganas sentir su vida recorrer su garganta calentándola. Prefería mil veces la fresca sangre de las mujeres jóvenes pero no podía desperdiciar una jugosa víctima. Había olvidado ya hacía mucho tiempo cuando fue que sintió por primera vez los estertores de la muerte contrayéndose contra sus labios. Acercó sus labios rojos y prominentes hasta ese gastado cuello de color cenizo.

—Hazlo lo menos doloroso posible Sergi— intervino un nuevo personaje de tranquila voz extremadamente fría pero condescendiente —Te lo ordeno Sergi— agregó con más fuerza al ver que ese hombre no le respondía.

Levantó los ojos de ese apetecible cuello y los fijo en los pozos amatistas que lo miraban fríamente —Siempre tan considerado Raynard, siempre tan considerado— respondió con sarcasmo mientras que hincaba los colmillos en la piel sintiendo como ésta se desagarraba bajo sus dientes liberando el precioso cause rojo que corría por su mentón.

Las piernas no le respondían y solo la impotencia le hacía permanecer despierta ya que si no hubiera sido por eso ya se encontraría en el suelo al presenciar un pequeño hilo rojo que escurría sin prisa por la duela —_Mierda Kagome, muévete— _se ordenaba pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle como deseaba —_MUÉVETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ— _y como si con ese grito sus cuerpo se hubiera desentumecido cayó de bruces manchando su pecho con ese viscoso líquido carmesí —Mierda— susurró tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí— exclamó con fingido entusiasmo mientras que sus pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca de ella —Pero si es una mujer y una bastante hermosa, debo decir— la tomó del cuello elevándola sin problema disfrutando con el llanto que ella dejaba escapar por el dolor —¿Vives aquí, verdad preciosa?— le alzó de la barbilla con la mano libre haciendo que ella le mirara.

Esos penetrantes y malignos rubíes la miraban, la devoraban. La presión se hacía cada vez más profunda, más agonizante haciendo que su respirar solo fuera un recuerdo. La estaba matando poco a poco y él parecía disfrutarlo —Súel…ta…me— consiguió pronunciar mientras que con las manos blanquecinas trataba de deshacer ese nudo opresor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de gozo tan siquiera de imaginar la vida de esa mujer fluyendo por sus venas —Pero mira que eres valiente— apretó aún más su mano contra el delicado y atrayente cuello haciendo que ella se retorciera aún más. Segundos después ella dejaba de pelear dejando colgar inertes sus brazos a sus costados —Ya era tiempo de que se desmayara, no puedo creer que tenga la suficiente fuerza para dejar de respirar tanto tiempo— comentó asombrado mientras que la depositaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza en el piso para tener una forma más "cómoda" de tomar sus alimentos —Voy a disfrutar mucho esto— dijo mientras hundía sus colmillos en la tierna y cálida piel que poco a poco se teñía de carmesí dejando un rastro hasta su clavícula.

A pesar de estar inconsciente, seguía manteniendo un poco de razón. Sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas menguaban haciéndola caer en un sopor en el que no quería entrar ya que estaba segura, no saldría jamás. Pero, ¿Para que querer vivir si su familia ya no estaba con ella? ¿Para que continuar en un lugar donde las cosas que amaba ya no estaban? En un lugar donde su dulce madre no estaba, ni su querido abuelo, ni Souta, ni… ni Inuyasha.

Sentía su poder incrementándose a ratos. Ella era una mujer extraña, de eso no había duda. Eran increíbles los poderes que poseía. Su abuelo había sido una víctima fácil y más poderosa que los demás humanos que había degustado. Pero ella, ella era muy diferente. Más poderosa, más fuerte, más deliciosa. Una extraña calidez lo envolvió mientras que poco a poco iba extinguiendo esa vida.

Estaba a punto de verla muerta por culpa de ese orangután —No te atrevas a hacerlo Sergi— advirtió una voz detrás de él.

Volteó su furibunda mirada hacia esa figura que se alzaba altiva ante él —¿La quieres para ti Raynard? ¿Es eso lo que pasa, verdad?— su voz rugía sin descaro imitando el sonido de un trueno —Después de todo siempre has tenido debilidad por las mujeres—

Un par de zapatos italianos caminaron hasta él dominándolo desde ese lugar. A pesar de medir 1.80 m. era mucho menor que Sergi pero aún hacía que ese hombre agachara la cabeza ante él. No por nada era el segundo al mando —Eso es simplemente algo que no es de tu interés— dijo con seriedad mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo inerme de esa mujer —Dile a éste bruto que se aleje de mí si no quieres que le arranque el corazón— amenazó sin retirar su vista de ella.

—Vámonos Sergi— gruñó Bernat mientras que se dirigía con fuertes zancadas hasta la salida dejando un rastro de manchas rojizas en la duela del piso.

El enorme hombre calvo se levantó de su lugar sin dejar de mirar desdeñosamente al rubio que se encontraba acunando a su anterior víctima. Bufó con indignación.

Despejó su frente perlada de sudor de unos cuantos flecos que le cubrían el rostro. Con el pulgar acarició su mejilla disfrutando de tenerla en ese estado. Tan indefensa, tan dulce —Debiste de permanecer en tu recámara y no hubieras presenciado esto— esas dulces palabras en una voz helada eran una extraña mezcla pero había dejado de importarle desde hacía bastante tiempo —Debiste de permanecer en tu recámara y así no tendría que haber hecho esto— dicho esto se abrió la camiseta blanca dejando al descubierto su lampiño pecho. Sus uñas crecieron considerablemente al igual que sus colmillos mientras que desgarraba la piel de su pecho haciendo una pequeña incisión dejando que su sangre corriera rumbo al sur perdiéndose en los pliegues de sus ropas.

Las voces que había escuchado tan fuerte apenas unos cuantos minutos atrás ahora se desvanecían sumergiéndose en un abismo. Quería dejarse llevar por esa calidez que calmaba su ahora helado cuerpo pero algo no la dejaba. El recuerdo de esos dos ámbares no la dejaban partir a ese lugar en el que seguramente su madre, padre y abuelo lo esperaban. Sintió una gran calidez llenando sus labios que se encontraban amoratados por el frío beso de la muerte que clamaba su alma.

No permitiría que ella muriera. Hizo lo que juró nunca más volver a hacer. Tomó su delicado cuello manchando sus manos de sangre y la llevó hasta la incisión que se encontraba ligeramente arriba de su corazón e hizo que sus labios entreabiertos quedaron encima de ella. Si hubieran quedado lágrimas en él, las habría llorado sin ninguna pena ya que sabía que en vez de estar salvando la vida a esa mujer solo se la estaba perjudicando a tramos insospechables. Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa imagen dudaría de sus verdaderas razones ya que nunca se le consideraría que estaba enamorado de una mortal. Solo se le había conocido una mujer en toda su vida y eso había sido cuando era humano. Ese ser frío y despiadado no tenía corazón y mucho menos sentimientos.

Poco a poco fue ganando la suficiente lucidez para darse cuenta de su posición y de que unos fuertes pero fríos brazos la acunaban. Abrió perezosamente los ojos para encontrarse con un amplio torso blanquecino, alzó la vista y se encontró con un hombre que escondía sus ojos debajo de sus flecos rubios. No quería que la salvaran. Lo apartó con las pocas fuerzas que poseía pero no fueron las suficientes ya que cayó en el mismo sueño sin descanso del que apenas había despertado —Iie, iie, iie— murmuraba entre sueños.

Era suficiente con la sangre maldita que ya había ingerido así que la apartó reluctantemente de él —Lamento hacerlo— dijo mientras que depositaba su cabeza en el piso con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba —Vivirás por siempre a mi lado cómo mi princesa de sangre, acudirás a mi llamado sin dudar, no temerás a la muerte ya que ésta nunca llegará a tocarte con sus heladas manos, me amarás sin siquiera cuestionar tus sentimientos y arriesgarás tu propia vida si es que la mía corre peligro— semejantes palabras eran inconcebibles en ese hombre que había matado a la única mujer que había amado —Lamento lo que he hecho pero no podía dejar que murieras— recitaba las mismas palabras que su maestro le había dicho hacía más de 200 años —Me odiarás en cuanto sepas que es lo que he hecho pero no podrás mantener ese sentimiento ya que estamos unidos. Unidos para toda la vida— la dejó en el mismo lugar viendo como su pecho manchado de la sangre de su familia subía y bajaba erráticamente sufriendo los estertores de la muerte para regresar a la vida y mofarse de la misma.

Hasta sus agudizados oídos llegó el quejido de una voz y el sonido de una persona que se arrastraba. A pocos metros se encontraba es mujer que les había abierto la puerta dejándolos pasar, una de las pocas verdades en esos mitos que se habían creado en torno a ellos. El bruto de Bernat la había dejado viva y ahora esa pobre mujer estaba sufriendo con la sola idea de acercarse a su hijo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Podían calificarlo de sanguinario o lo que desearan pero solo una persona conocía su verdadero yo. Solo Akuma lo conocía.

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Por más que lo evitaba era algo inevitable, escuchaba su tristeza. Su lastimera voz estaba en su cabeza y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tanto tiempo y aún no podía acostumbrarse. Revisó que nadie estuviera en los alrededores y procedió a "ayudar" en la única forma en que podía. Rompería la promesa hecha hacía 200 años ante ese mausoleo de piedra blanca en la que descansaba su amada. Mataría pero solo lo haría porque no quería que esa mujer sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca en ese pequeño cuello que desprendía el olor de la primavera y esa vida se había extinguido.

Desapareció del templo dejando atrás un río carmesí y a una mujer luchando por su vida contra la muerte para poder iniciar su propia vida como una nueva persona. Se acercó hasta la entrada de ese magnificente auto y espero que el abrieran la puerta. Miró una última vez las infinitas escaleras antes de ser devorado por el lujoso interior de la limosina.

Momento cultural: 

Tadaima: ya regresé o estoy en casa

Okaa–san: madre

Oji–san: abuelo

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones


	3. Los años no pasan en vano

Kyūketsuki

**Kyūketsuki**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es de nuestra completa autoría

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— pensamientos_

**III. Los años no pasan en vano**

Había regresado casi de manera automáticas hasta esa abertura de la tierra en la que sabía ella le estaba esperando. Un paso delante del otro. Un paseo interminable y doloroso.

La misma pregunta rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez mareándolo ¿Iba a permitir que más gente inocente muriera? ¿Iba permitir que ella muriera? Claro que no. Pero tampoco permitiría que ella sufriera una vez más por su culpa. Tenía que tomar una decisión lo antes posible ya que según palabras del propio Miroku, ellos partirían hasta el mundo de Kagome el día de mañana pero aún su mente era una vorágine de pros y contras.

—¿Dónde estabas Inuyasha? Si no supiera que ella está fuera de nuestras vidas juraría que estabas con ella— dijo Kikyo mientras que se levantaba del suelo en el que seguía recostada anudando la parte superior de su kimono protegiendo su desnudo torso del aire que lograba colarse por entre las rendijas de las escarpadas rocas —Pareces agitado y molesto—

—_Que perceptiva eres Kikyo, si hubiera traído un cartel que rezara "estoy en un tremendo dilema" probablemente te hubieras dado cuenta en dos días después— _era verdad que la había amado en su tiempo pero ahora solo quedaba la responsabilidad cómo único sentimiento palpable en esa supuesta relación —Ya te había dicho que salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco— comentó sin ningún ánimo de continuar esa tormentosa platica.

Se levantó bruscamente del frío suelo y caminó hasta él —Has salido más de 4 horas— chilló mientras que en sus ojos brillaban como dos carbones encendidos por las infames llamas del infierno en el que se encontraban —No te doy permiso para que te vayas tanto tiempo lejos de mí—

Vivía en el infierno y su vida era otra. Irónico, no? —No necesito tu permiso para nada Kikyo así que no confundas las cosas. Que esté contigo no significa que te pertenezca. Que eso te quede muy claro— espetó con extrema calma. No estaba de humor para discutir con ella.

—Claro que me perteneces— chilló mientras que se afianzaba de las solapas de su traje —Eres mío, no lo olvides. Mío—

—Solo quiero que sepas una cosa— exclamó furioso tomándola de las manos liberándose de su lastimero agarre —Una cosa es que me halla quedado contigo porque me siento responsable de lo que te halla sucedido cuando moriste y otra muy pero muy diferente es que te pertenezca— lo había hecho. Le había dicho lo que durante 5 interminables y estúpidos años había callado —¿Dónde quedó la Kikyo que amé?— susurró dándole la espalda esperando de esa manera poner punto final a esa discusión.

—Ella murió, ¿Recuerdas?— gritó con furia mientras que lo giraba para que lo enfrentara —Tú la mataste. TÚ— le gritaba a todo pulmón con la misma rabia que había sentido ya hacía 55 años atrás y que seguía intacta como si hubiera sido apenas ayer el día en que ella fue engañada por ese vil ser.

—No Kikyo yo no te maté, no confundas las cosas—

—Claro que has sido tú—

—Fue Naraku, maldita sea. El que haya usado mi imagen no significa que haya sido yo el que te lastimó de gravedad—

—Claro que es tu culpa. Todo lo que pasó es tu culpa— el abrasador calor le quemaba la piel que se había vuelto extremadamente sensible después de tantos años de no salir a la superficie. Se abrazó a si misma dejando que su lado débil reluciera. Tantos años como sacerdotisa que le habían cercenado la debilidad de la carne —Eres mío Inuyasha, MÍO—

—Mierda Kikyo— chilló con furia —no soy tuyo y de una puta vez acéptalo porque no pertenezco a nadie—

—Eres un mentiroso, Inuyasha— le abofeteó con furia estampando su marca en la mejilla que poco a poco se iba tiñendo de carmesí —Eres de esa estúpida mocosa—

—¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte, o mejor dicho, gritarte para que entiendas? Yo no pertenezco a nadie—

—Lárgate— si tan solo hubiera sido una aldeana normal como los demás. Si tan solo el destino no le hubiera jugado esa terrible maniobra haciéndola una mujer poderosa. Si tan solo no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha —No quiero verte más Inuyasha— apuntó hacia la salida sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?— sería libre de esa promesa pero algo en su interior le impedía ser feliz y ese algo era que ya no tendría excusa que decirle a los demás del

porqué no podía acompañarlos —Si me voy nunca volverás a verme. He cumplido mi promesa en venir hasta al maldito infierno contigo y si me hechas de tu lado nunca me verás—

—No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida— amenazó. Preferiría verlo muerto antes que dejárselo a ella. Ya no eran cuestiones de amor sino solo de pertenencia, y él era de ella y de nadie más.

Confiaba en que Inuyasha la amaba tanto que le pediría perdón antes de que siquiera pudiera concebir la idea de abandonarla. No se dignó a mirarlo para que él no viera el brillo de triunfo bailando en sus ojos. En cualquier momento sentiría sus brazos, como las incontables veces en que peleaban y él le rogaba por su perdón, y arreglarían las cosas.

—Piensa bien lo que dices Kikyo, me iré y no me verás—

—¿Acaso eres sordo? No me importa lo que hagas—

Tomó la katana que había dejado descansar en el piso en el momento en que reingresó al infierno y sin mucho cuidado recogió sus ropajes. No había excusas para no ir con Kagome pero entonces ¿Por qué dudaba tanto?

—Adiós Kikyo— desapareció de ese fúnebre lugar dejando atrás los alaridos dolidos de esa mujer que lo llamaba con la garganta destrozada. Un círculo cerrado y uno más por cerrar.

Desde la fatídica noche en que le contó a Kagome que se quedaría con Kikyo no la había visto y la única imagen que quedaba intacta en sus recuerdos es la que menos deseaba. Ella llorando mientras que sus labios pronunciaban su nombre sin fuerza, las gotas de las lluvias estivales se empeñaban a empaparle el rostro confundiendo las lágrimas que debía de estar llorando, aún usaba ese uniforme que a él tanto le gustaba pero ahora estaba siendo portado por la figura de una señorita de 17 años.

Movimientos mecanizados sin pensamientos involucrados. Un pie delante del otro, uno delante del otro. Así estuvo hasta que su mente reaccionó en el lugar en que su corazón lo había guiado. La pequeña y ya destartalada cabaña que había servido de refugio cuando regresaban de sus peripecias aún se mantenía erguida.

—Supongo que no me queda otro remedio— se auto convenció que lo hacía porque sentía que le debía la vida a Miroku y los demás ese fatídico día en que sufrió la peor herida, la del corazón. Levantó la cortinilla de delgada madera y antiguos olores le asaltaron la memoria.

—Inuyasha— exclamó una cansada voz desde el rincón.

En un oscuro rincón estaba una figura ya envejecida, con el cabello ralo en su espalda, el rostro cubierto por la sabiduría y una nube cubriendo sus antes vivaces ojos —Has envejecido demasiado Kaede— replicó mientras que se sentaba junto a ese cuerpo que olía a tiempo.

—Los años no pasan en vano— replicó mientras que atizaba el inexistente fuego. Fue en ese entonces que él se dio cuenta de que ella ya no veía y que solo lo había identificado guiada por la esperanza —Veo que has decidido ayudarnos—

—No me queda otro remedio— anunció sin ganas apenado por el estado de semi conciencia en la que se encontraba esa anciana mujer —Le debo la vida a Miroku y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar cuando me necesita— ¿En dónde había quedado esa mujer que siempre le curaba? ¿En dónde había quedado esa vivacidad con la que lo detenía cuando estaba herido y él por su testarudez se levantaba? ¿En dónde habían quedado esos 5 años?

—Los motivos que te impulsan a hacerlo no me importan— contestó mientras que dejaba el gastado atizador en el fuego junto a su vetusto cuerpo que había perdido esa corpulencia dejando solo la arrugada piel colgada de los cansados y apolillados huesos —Confío en que Miroku te haya dicho que es lo que necesitamos que hagas.

Asintió con la cabeza olvidando que esa mujer ya no podía verlo —Sí— fue su única respuesta. Se negaba a creer que los años fueran tan crueles.

—Entonces sabrás que es de suma importancia que partan de inmediato. Cada segundo cuenta demasiado— dio por sentada la conversación cerrando los párpados.

Se levantó de su lugar. Tenía pensado ir al lago que estaba cerca para poder quitarse los malos recuerdos. Podría sonar como un niño estúpido por querer estar presentable cuando la encontrara ya que la anciana Kaede tenía razón. Los años no pasan en vano.

—¿Inuyasha?— giró sobre sus talones y encontró ese ajado rostro en esa tierna pose en la que debía de haber estado desde hacía noches —Gracias—

—Keh— se dio la vuelta y ya no pudo ver la tímida sonrisa que amaneció en esos dos pequeños ojales blanquecinos.

Las dudas les carcomían las entrañas al pensar que ese hombre que les había acompañado durante incontables aventuras les hubiera dado la espalda y lo peor de todo, que hubiera abandonado, por segunda vez, a la mujer que había dejado todo por seguirlo y amarlo sin recibir nada a cambio.

Se despojó de las desagarradas y manchadas ropas y decidió que un baño limpiaría su conciencia. El agua cristalina se enturbió cuando lavaba sus cabellos quitando el polvo que 5 años habían dejado huella en él. Los recuerdos amargos se lavaban en ese río en el que por primera vez la había visto desnuda y debido a su insensatez o por confundirla con Kikyo, no había apreciado esa belleza natural. La misma luna que había presenciado la noche en que su corazón lloró.

Tenía preparada su mente para cualquier enfrentamiento que ella pudiera darle por haberse marchado en ese lluvioso día en el que él había sellado su destino con Kikyo, y todo para perder a la persona que le había sanado el alma.

El amanecer lo recibió con los cálidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo. El día en que iría al encuentro del pasado había llegado con suma rapidez. Se acomodó las gastadas ropas y partió al encuentro de sus antiguos camaradas. Ahí ya estaban los demás esperándolo listos para emprender un viaje al pasado en el que se encontraba Kagome. Unas sonrisas de cortesía y un asentimiento de cabeza y ya estaban encaminados al pozo que los conduciría a ese lugar del que más de uno temía ir, aunque por diferentes razones.

Un último vistazo a la anciana que los despedía con un ligero movimiento de mano y ya estaban traspasando la barrera que dividía las dos épocas. El youkai de bajo rango que había caído pudo pasar por ciertas escrituras en las paredes del pozo y de esa manera pudieron viajar 505 años en el futuro a la espera de cualquier cambio amenazador ya que a pesar de que Inuyasha ya había ido varias veces a ese mundo, no estaba completamente familiarizado con él y además había ya transcurrido 5 años desde su separación.

Las improvisadas escaleras se encontraban enramadas dándole un aspecto de completo abandono a ese cobertizo por el que se accedía al pozo. El aire se encontraba viciado, las telarañas por todas las esquinas extendiéndose, uno que otro insecto caminando apresurado huyendo de esos extraños que irrumpían sus hogares después de mucho tiempo. La puerta corredera se encontraba hinchada por la humedad y tuvieron que destrozarla para poder salir de ese escalofriante lugar.

Las hojas secas llenaban el patio haciéndolo un espectáculo penoso de ver, el árbol sagrado se veía extrañamente triste, las paredes de la residencia Higurashi se encontraban decadentes con la pintura cayendo en capas que parecían nunca desprenderse.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco Inuyasha— comenzó mientras que desprendía un pedazo de pintura blanca de las corroídas paredes —pero creía que la época de la señorita Kagome, sería más… limpia— dejó caer el pedazo que mantenía entre sus manos y lo miró mientras que éste caía sin prisas al suelo.

—_Esto no está bien. Algo esta pasando— _saltando con la poca fuerza que le quedaban en sus cansadas piernas llegó hasta la entrada. El corazón le oprimía mientras que con la mano en la manilla dudaba en girarlo para enfrentarse a los monstruos del pasado que le despertaban en las madrugadas —Kagome— soltó con voz cansada mientras que dejaba que su mano actuara con mente propia girando el pomo de la puerta.

La estancia estaba ligeramente sucia por el polvo que se colaba por las rendijas, no había zapatos en la entrada, no había un abrigo colgado, no habían sonidos que anunciaran la presencia de alguien la casa. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado. Recorrió la estancia en la que antes se alzaba el comedor pero solo estaba las 4 paredes blancas sin ningún tipo de adorno, en donde él se ponía a "jugar" con Buyo estaba desolado.

El olor que se había desvanecido durante esos 5 años seguía estando presente para su extremadamente desarrollado olfato. Sangre, y estaba por todos lados impregnándolo todo llenándolo de pavor al pensar en la situación que se debió de llevar a cabo en esa casa.

Corrió subiendo las escaleras esperando encontrar a Kagome sentada frente a su escritorio con una cara de fastidio al no entender un problema de esa estúpida escuela en la que ella se obsesionaba en seguir atendiendo y que cuando lo viera le sonriera como 5 años antes y el dijera que todo estaba bien. Dejaría los libros a un lado para poder acompañarlo a la cocina en la que deberían de estar todos como antes. Su madre con esa eterna sonrisa en los labios diciéndole que si deseaba comer algo, ese mocoso que lo seguía a todas partes y ese anciano que se empecinaba en contarle historias que para nada le interesaban.

Sonrió con tristeza y con la mano temblorosa giró la manilla de la puerta esperando ver a Kagome como siempre la encontraba cuando iba a buscarla pero ahí no había nada. No había un rostro sonriente, no habían libros que descartar, no había ninguno de esos pequeños detalles que adornaban la recamara de ella, no estaba ella. Golpeó frustrado la pared de la habitación una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos se pintaron de carmín pero aún así continuó descargando su furia. Su maldita indecisión y su traición habían causado esto. Ella no estaba ahí.

Llegaron segundos después deteniéndose en el umbral donde estaba el ánimo desmoronado de Inuyasha que luchaba por mantener la fuerza suficiente para hablar —Ella no está— afirmó mientras que dejaba que sus piernas lo vencieran y cayera fuerzas al suelo deslizándose por el marco de la puerta sin ánimos de que su corazón siguiera su ritmo.

—¿Douka shita no?— inquirió cuando vio como esa desolación que presentaba Inuyasha solo se incrementaba —¿Dónde está la Kagome–sama?—

La cabecita pelirroja de Shippo se asomo de entre las piernas de Sango para mirar ese desolado paraje en el que se supone encontrarían a Kagome —¿Inuyasha, dónde está Kagome?—

¿Por qué mierdas todos se obstinaban en pedirle explicaciones de donde estaba ella cuando ni él mismo podía encontrar una respuesta? ¿Acaso él no había llegado al mismo tiempo que ellos? —No lo sé, no lo sé— se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento de aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba en él. Parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier minuto.

Estaba furiosa por ese infantil comportamiento que Inuyasha había desplegado frente a ella. Esa maldita mocosa seguía interfiriendo en sus planes aún después de que ya no estaba en sus vidas —Inuyasha no baka— bufó mientras que caminaba por las extensas fauces que ahora respondían con el nombre de su hogar.

—Veo que sigues pensando en ese estúpido, no? mi querida Kikyo— interrumpió una voz desde las tinieblas anunciando su presencia mientras que con pasos seguros se hacía paso entre los seres que se pegaban a sus ropas implorando por una salida de ese maldito lugar apestado de azufre.

¿Para que dignarse a dar la cara cuando sabes perfectamente quien está detrás de ti con solo sentir esa maligna presencia que tras años de vida seguía delatándolo? —Y veo que sigues siendo el mismo bicho rastrero que se esconde cobardemente debajo de las rocas—

—Igual de encantadora como siempre mi querida Kikyo— se acercó hasta estar justo detrás de ella —Solo porque me eres absolutamente necesaria no acabo con tu preciosa vida— su mano recorriendo la tersa e increíblemente blanca piel de su cuello —En el preciso momento en que tu sola presencia me sea una molestia puedes despedirte para siempre ya que ni el infierno será tu hogar—

—Sigues siendo igual de galante Naraku— comentó con ironía mientras que se retiraba de su lado.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí, verdad? Pues ten por seguro de que yo soy el único que lo puede lograr— dijo con la misma tranquilidad con la que siempre actuaba.

—Continúa— dijo dejando de caminar pero aún manteniendo su orgullosa espalda encarándolo.

—Podrás salir de aquí, vengarte de esa niña y de ese estúpido de Inuyasha, y tendrás toda una vida para hacer lo que te plazca—

—Tú nunca das nada a cambio de gratitud así que deja de dar rodeos y dime de una buena vez que es lo quieres que haga— la idea de la venganza que la había motivado a continuar con vida ahora le volvía a tentar.

Se acercó con paso seguro y casi felino hasta estar justo detrás de ella —Solo pido un pequeño favor— dijo mientras que su mano delineaba el contorno de su figura bajo su traje de miko.

—¿Y ese sería?—

—Solo necesito que me ayudes a encontrar el último fragmento de la perla que se encuentra con los yokunai, solo necesito que me digas quien lo tiene y es todo lo que te pido. Después de que hagas lo que te ordené puedes irte y ya nunca más te buscaré—

—No estoy familiarizada con ellos— respondió con la misma frialdad que su piel despedía.

Sonrió con malicia mientras que en su mente se dibujaban las miles de cosas que le gustaría hacer con esa miko que había despreciado su anterior vida como humano —Es verdad— continuó con impaciencia —Tú no sabes que es lo que sucede en el mundo exterior y ese estúpido de Inuyasha no comprende la gravedad del asunto. Los Kyūketsuki han resurgido—

—Debes de estar bromeando, yo misma acabé con el último de ellos hace más de 70 años—

—Oh, pero parece que no hiciste bien tu trabajo porque por lo que he visto no solo han resurgido sino que ha habido clanes más grandes que la pequeña aldea que protegías. Ellos han logrado traspasar al futuro, exactamente en la época en la que se encuentra tu resurrección— sonrió de forma diabólica al ver como ella hacía una mueca de increíble desagrado con tan solo nombrar a esa mujer —Ellos lograron arrebatarme un gran pedazo de la Shikon no tama y lo quiero de vuelta y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme ya que por lo que pude escuchar hace poco, los estúpidos insectos que acompañaban a Inuyasha han venido a pedirle su ayuda y es mejor arrebatárselos a un montón de ineptos vampiros que a ese imbécil y teniéndote de mi lado mientras que estás con tu "adorado" Inuyasha me serás de increíble ayuda entregándome el fragmento que me falta—

—Y supongo que tú ya sabes donde es que está localizado, ne?—

Rió con ganas —Pero claro que sé donde está y de casualidad me he enterado de que esa mujer está con ellos—

Su cara de asombro era casi irreconocible —_¿A sí que esa mocosa te ha traicionado, no Inuyasha? Será divertido de ver como ves que tu preciosa Kagome te rechaza— _oh, como disfrutaría de ver a Inuyasha cuando supiera que ella estaba en el lado contrario —¿Y qué gano yo con eso? Bien podría escapar de este lugar yo sola y no tendría que ayudarte—

—¿La culpa de entregarme el pedazo de la Shikon no tama te está molestando?— se mofó.

—Sabes muy bien que no me importa quien la tenga— agregó sin darle la cara —¿Es todo lo que necesitas de mi?—

Sonrió con complacencia —Tomaré eso como un sí, y sí, eso es todo lo que te pido ¿Aceptas?—

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza, aún cuando escuchó la satisfactoria risa de parte de Naraku ella no dudó ni permitió que ningún segundo pensamiento se hiciera camino a su mente —¿Por qué tardas tanto Naraku? ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que dijo que podía sacarme de aquí, pues qué esperas?—

Pasó detrás de ella y sin pensarlo más hizo desaparecer esa barrera que le impedía a los muertos salir de las entrañas del infierno. Ya había logrado su cometido y mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado —Después de ti— anunció con fingida caballerosidad.

Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de su huida mientras que sus sombras se perdían entre los ramajes de los árboles dirigiéndose a la misma puerta por la que Naraku había regresado en el tiempo. La misma luz azulada los envolvió y desparecieron de esa línea de tiempo.

La época moderna era en extremo diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada pero no dejó que eso la deslumbrara y la desviara de su cometido, Inuyasha. Caminó hasta la casa que se alzaba a espaldas del pozo y entró siguiendo la presencia que dejaba tras de si Inuyasha.

—No sabía que sufrieras tanto solo porque ella no está esperándote, pero que esperabas, los años no pasan en vano Inuyasha—

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar esa gélida voz desde el umbral de la puerta con el rostro estoico como siempre —¿Kikyo?—

Momento cultural:

Douka shita no: ¿que pasa?

Miko: sacerdotisa

Yokunai: es el nombre de la banda de Kyuketsukis en el que está Kagome


	4. Yoi Yume o

† **Kyūketsuki ****†**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es de nuestra autoría.

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— _pensamientos

**IV. Yoi Yume o **

Esa noche había sido una de las peores que pudo haber sucedido en su vida. Ver a la mujer que daba su vida por protegerle estaba llorando por su causa y le dolía, le destrozaba ser una vez más la causa de sus penas, saberse responsable de las lágrimas derramadas que rodaban sin misericordia. La lluvia había caído sin tregua como lo hacía esa noche hacía 5 años ya.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro pero son de esas sensaciones que sabes a quien pertenece ese miembro que no necesitas voltear para corroborar que tenías razón —¿No puedes dormir? Deberías de descansar, mañana será un día muy extenuante porque tenemos que investigar que es lo que pasó con la señorita Kagome y además encontrar el fragmento de la Shikon no tama—

Negó lentamente con la cabeza esperando que las nauseas se disiparan. Siempre que recordaba como estaba ella en ese preciso momento con el corazón en la mano le hacía un revuelo el estómago como cada vez que se sentía en extremo triste. Ya habían 5 años y aún sentía esa punzada en el pecho abriendo la herida una vez más.

—¿Aún tienes esa pesadilla?— en los pocos días en los que había permanecido junto a ellos antes de partir con Kikyo había despertado sudoroso respirando agitadamente susurrando casi sin fuerzas el nombre que le quemaba los labios.

—Aún puedo verla, empapada de pies a cabeza, llamándome y aún el dolor persiste como un tatuaje— dijo mientras repasaba sus cabellos de luna apartándolos de su macilento rostro —Hay veces en que quisiera dejar de existir solo para evitarle más dolores por mi culpa—

—Estoy seguro de que a la señorita Kagome le dolería más que murieras y eso la entristecería más—

—Supongo que siempre seré una causa de llanto estando con ella o no—

—¿Cómo es que sigues de la herida? Desde que te marchaste no te hemos visto y realmente dudo que lleves los cuidados necesarios para con la gravedad de tu herida— se colocó detrás de él, dándole la espalda al ojo vigilante del firmamento, levantándole la parte superior de su vestimenta de la rata de fuego esperando ver una fea cicatriz cruzando su espalda pero ya solo había una casi imperceptible marca más clara que el tono de su piel.

—Kikyo me curó— respondió a la pregunta nunca pronunciada —Después de que fuera con ella—

—Ya veo— asintió con la cabeza dejando que la prenda cayera nuevamente cubriendo esa blanca espalda —Sé que está bien— respondió sabiendo que él nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta su preocupación por Kagome.

—Eso espero porque si algo le sucede no me lo podría perdonar—

—Ya te has castigado suficiente Inuyasha, no lo hagas más— dijo mientras que reposaba su mano en el hombro que tembló ligeramente al contacto —Será mejor que regresemos— dijo mientras se encaminaba a la casa que antes había sido el hogar de Kagome.

No quería quedarse en un lugar que apestaba a sangre y menos a sabiendas de a quien pertenecía. Prefirió subir hasta la copa del árbol desde el cual observaba ciertas veces como es que ella dormitaba sin percatarse de su presencia, se acomodó en la rama que le servía de escondite en esos tiempos y cerró los ojos esperando que hubiera una vez, solo una vez, en que no soñara con esa terrible noche.

* * *

—Imbécil— gritó con furia Naraku mientras que una de sus extensiones asfixiaba al hanyou apretando con sus asquerosos tentáculos presionando dolorosamente su cuello —No puedo creer que creas que puedes terminar con mi vida. No cabe la menor duda de que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil que conocí—

Por más que trataba de hacer llegar aire a sus calcinantes pulmones no podía lograrlo. Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado deprisa. En un minuto estaban caminando de una misión fallida para recuperar un pedazo de la perla y en el otro se encontraban rodeados por demonios bajo el mando de ese asqueroso ser que era Naraku —Mal…di…to— soltó con ácido.

Miroku se encontraba a pocos metros de él pero se veía imposibilitado de ayudarlo ya que estaba rodeado de demonios de baja calaña pero demasiados y para terminar de empeorarle las cosas no podía usar su Kazaana porque como una sucia maniobra, Naraku había llamado a sus insectos venenosos y con lo único que podía defenderse era con su báculo —Eres un cobarde Naraku— gritó mientras que blandiendo su sagrada arma golpeaba el cráneo de un demonio tricorne.

Sango y Shippo se encontraban en la misma situación, los demonios y youkais que ahí se reunieron los superaban en número y ni siquiera con el Hiraikotsu podían aminorar sus llegadas. Kirara luchaba con los feroces dientes destrozando a sus enemigos pero siempre teniendo cuidado de las serpientes venosas que con su mordida envenenaban a cualquiera que no tuviera precaución.

—¿Estás bien Kagome?— gritó la taijiya blandiendo su wakizashi contra el pecho de un cien pies que se acercaba peligrosamente a su lugar.

Flecha tras flecha y pareciera que por cada ave del paraíso que destruía aparecían 2 más para reemplazar a las fallecidas —Solo un poco cansada— respondió apuntando contra una parvada que volaban kamikazes delante del sol haciendo casi imposible vislumbrarlos y mucho más difícil poder tener un blanco seguro al cual disparar. La flecha silbó cortando el aire con fiereza antes de impactar con una de las aves y con el destello desprendido acabó con las demás.

El graznido de dolor hizo eco en las rocas del cañón en el que se habían posicionada haciendo que tuviera que cubrirse los oídos con las manos para evitar que ese espantoso sonido penetrara más. Aprovechando su descuido, una quimera se escurrió detrás de ella y con fuerte y certero zarpazo desgarro la tierna carne que protegía su costillar ganando como recompensa un adolorido chillido de parte de esa mujer que ahora se sostenía el lugar afectado con agonía en el rostro.

Al escuchar el grito de dolor de parte de su compañera y amiga, todos voltearon a donde estaba ella sosteniendo la herida mientras que con su propio poder trataba de curarla lo más rápido posible y de la misma manera evitar que los enemigos se acercaran a atacar. Miroku se deshizo de los youkais que le impedían el paso pero justo cuando estaba a escasos metros de su objetivo una nueva horda de espectros aparecieron entorpeciendo su marcha.

—Suél…ta…me— jadeaba tratando de liberarse de ese agarre que se afianzaba aún más fuerte a su garganta con cada esfuerzo —Kagome— destrozó el tentáculo con sus garras y cayendo al suelo rendido tosió. No podía llegar tarde a ayudarle, debía hacer algo para ayudarle.

—Debe de ser doloroso ver como muere, no es así Inuyasha?— se mofó mientras que más y más extensiones salían de la piel blanca que cubría su cuerpo —Y pensar que morirá una mujer más y todo por tu culpa—

—VETE A LA MIERDA NARAKU— gritó mientras que corría con la poco fuerza que le proporcionaban sus cansadas piernas —_Solo aguanta un poco más Kagome, solo un poco más— _podía oler la sangre que manaba de las heridas infligidas contra ese delicado cuerpo que en las noches buscaba su calor y se acurrucaba su lado cuando ella creía que él dormía.

—Kagome— chilló Shippo mientras que se escurría entre las piernas de los demonios que estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de terminar con la vida de la exterminadora como para ocuparse de un pequeño y débil kitsune que se defendía con fiereza con su Kitsunebi.

Levantó el rostro y le sonrió —Daijoubu Shippo–chan, daijoubu— pero el intenso halo de luz dorada que antes habían mantenido a las aves del paraíso alejada de ella se desvanecía poco a poco y la parvada hambrienta solo esperaba que ella se descuidara un poco —Regresa con Sango, es demasiado peligroso para ti—

—Demo…— quería correr a ayudarla pero ella se empeñaba en alejarlo —Estás herida—

—¿Acaso me crees lo suficientemente débil como para dejarme vencer por un simple rasguño cuando he sufrido heridas peores?—

Era verdad. Ella había estado presente en las peleas más agrias y duras que soportaron y siempre la había visto con una entereza envidiable y sabía que ella no dejaría que sus fuerzas menguaran por una simple herida que desde donde él estaba no parecía tan grave. Y desgraciadamente le creyó cuando vio como la luz dorada se intensificaba de manera casi sorprendente calcinando a su paso a unas cuantas aves que embravecidas se habían acercado —Hai— respondió mientras que regresaba por donde sus patitas le habían llevado.

De la misma forma en que su poder había incrementado había desaparecido dejando solo el fantasma de un fulgor porque para alejar a Shippo había usado su última reserva de fuerza espiritual teniendo que usar su arco y flecha de la manera tradicional, apuntando uno por uno a cada monstruo que surcaba por su espacio aéreo y cuando las flechas se le acabaran, que no faltaba demasiado, tendría que encontrar una manera diferente de defenderse si es que no quería tener el mismo destino que los compañeros de Kouga.

—_Vamos Kagome, sabes muy bien que no eres para nada débil y debemos de demostrarle a Inuyasha de que estás hecha y que no tiene porque preocuparse por ti a cada momento_— se apremió mientras que con manos temblorosas enderezaba y tensaba la cuerda apuntando a dos pájaros que, por la gracia de Kami, se encontraban una detrás de la otra. Tensó la cuerda hasta que sintió que sus dedos no soportaban más a tensión y la soltó dejando que la flecha silbara con agudeza antes de penetrar el pecho de ambas aves —Hablando de matar dos pájaros de un tiro—

Viendo que ella aún podía manejarse excelentemente no dudó en defenderse y contraatacar cuando una de las extensiones de Naraku venía por detrás amenazando con sus garras manchadas con algo viscoso de color verduzco intentando por todos los medios de hacer contacto con su piel —Cobarde— gruñó antes de destrozar en miles de pedazos esa extremidad con Colmillo de Acero.

—Has mejorado, debo admitirlo Inuyasha pero eso no significa que puedas pensarte alguien digno de combatir con alguien como yo. Ahora solo lo que estoy haciendo es jugar un poco contigo—

—Temee— esquivó los ataques que sin tregua venían contra su frágil cuerpo. Maldecía no poder ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba —_Solo un poco más Kagome, solo aguanta un poco más y estaré a tu lado— _le apremiaba en silencio esperando que sus pensamientos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que pudieran llegar hasta ella pero antes de que siquiera pudiera caminar un metro más, una de las extensiones de Naraku desgarró al tierna carne de su espalda en un ataque desprevenido —Cobarde— gruñó antes de regresar sobre sus pasos y tratar de vengarse.

—Nunca deberías de darle la espalda a un enemigo Inuyasha—

—Eres un maldito cobarde Naraku—

Los juegos habían acabado y Naraku peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Un estocada de Colmillo de Acero podía lastimarlo de gravedad y es por eso que siempre se mantenía ligeramente alejado del filo o demasiado cerca del mango para que no fuera ningún movimiento posible mientras que aprovechaba la cercanía para asestarle certeros golpes a ese hanyou testarudo que no se cansado de perseguirlo para cobrar una venganza que ya hacía demasiado tiempo había dejado de tener el mismo peso sobre su conciencia.

Un golpe a su estomago había sido suficiente para mantenerlo arrodillado unos buenos segundos mientras que luchaba por recuperar el aire expulsado, apoyado con el mango de su katana esperando el golpe final que parecía nunca llegar, alzó el rostro y ahí estaba una mueca sardónica adornando los labios de su némesis —No puedo creer que no hayas mejorado Inuyasha, en verdad me decepcionas— dijo socarronamente mientras que con una fuerte y segura patada lo mandaba de otro lado de la arena en donde estaban debatiendo su liderazgo.

* * *

Ya no había más flechas con las cuales defenderse, ya no había más poder del cual sacar una última esperanza, ya no había más segundas oportunidades en las que ella saldría vencedora con un golpe de suerte, ya solo quedaba la esperanza de que su muerte fuera rápida e indolora pero por la forma en que las aves del paraíso –irónico nombre– la miraban podía asegurarse de que sus plegarias no serían escuchadas. Suspiró por última vez esperando escuchar el graznido complacido de la parvada suspendida sobre su cabeza —_okaa–san__, Souta, __oji–san__, Sango–chan, Shippo–chan, Miroku–sama, Kaede–sama, Inuyasha. __Minna–san__,__ Saiyonara__— _cerró los ojos escuchando que el aletear estaba acercándose lentamente, de seguro aún estaban siendo cautelosos al no saber si es que era una trampa que la miko les estaba tendiendo.

Algunos envalentonados por no ver ningún tipo de movimiento extraño por parte de la humana decidieron aventurarse un poco más cerca dejando que sus patas tocaran tierra caminando con paso inseguro. Podía escuchar el restregar de las plumas contra su pelaje y apretó más fuerte los ojos, ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que el olor a sangre que les rodeara llegara hasta sus fosas. Un graznido a su izquierda y uno a su derecha le indicaron que estaban ya a su lado y que en cualquier minuto ya no vería más el sol que ahora se escondía a su espalda.

Estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los golpes, patadas y ataques diversos provenientes de Naraku, que nunca se dio cuenta del peligro en el que en realidad se encontraba Kagome hasta que ya fue muy tarde para poder salvarla.

Sintió una ráfaga de aire golpear su rostro, después vinieron varios graznidos adoloridos y después un sepulcral silencio. Abrió los ojos dubitativa viendo que en el aire flotaban plumas azules, miles de plumas bailando y unos cuantos metros lejos de ella estaban Ginta y Hakkaku respirando pesadamente. Ellos la habían salvado.

—¿Ginta? ¿Hakkaku? ¿Qué ha pasado?— podía ver las manchas de sangre ensuciar sus rostros y piel.

—Kagome–sama, no sabe lo contentos que estamos de ver que está bien— alegaron ambos acercándose rápidamente hasta ella con las claras intenciones de asfixiarla en un abrazo consolador.

—¿Y a dónde exactamente creen que van ustedes dos?— el ookami recién llegado les impedía el paso interponiéndose entre ellos y Kagome —¿Quién les ha dado permiso de acercarse a mi mujer?— dijo sobreprotectoramente —¿Estás bien?— su rostro tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la mejilla.

—Hai— asintió silenciosamente. Se vio abrazada por unos fuertes brazos que la protegían —¿Kouga–kun?—

Respiró profundamente el aroma que despedía su cabello mientras que enterraba más su nariz en la cuenca que hacía su cuello y su cabeza —No lo hagas Kagome— dijo sin levantar el rostro. Viendo que no recibía ninguna respuesta o movimiento de que ella había comprendido que es lo que había querido decir continuó —No me hagas que me preocupe por ti Kagome, no soportaría perderte—

—Gomen nasai Kouga–kun— dijo mientras que descansaba su cabeza en el amplio hombro que se le ofrecía y sollozó. No había sido suficientemente fuerte, no había sido capaz, no había sido Kikyo.

* * *

—Kuso— ninguno de sus ataques parecía ser lo suficientemente efectivo para acabar de una vez por todas con ese asqueroso ser que se mofaba de él —¿Por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez?—

—¿Por qué no te rindes? Ambos sabemos que no puedes contra mi y que nunca me vencerás— se mantenía suspendido en el aire riéndose con saña ante los fútiles esfuerzos que ese hanyou realizaba —Ya la basura que te acompañaba está cansada y no resistirán más mis ataques y morirán si es que así lo deseo. Te propongo un trato Inuyasha, perdonaré la vida de esas criaturas insignificantes si me entregas tu vida. Me parece un buen trato, que opinas?—

No creía lo que le decía ese vil ser, no era posible que sus amigos se vieran exhaustos de solo luchar con youkais de baja calaña pero debía de recordar que ya llevaban varias horas enfrascados en esa interminable batalla y que la estamina no duraría para siempre. Miró a ambos lados y lo que vio no le agrado. Sango respiraba agitadamente apoyándose en su Hiraikotsu mientras que Shippo permanecía sobre sus dos piernas pero se veía el cansancio en su joven rostro; Miroku blandía con menos fuerza su báculo y sus movimientos ya no eran fluidos sino torpes; Kagome, ella estaba siendo abrazada por el maldito ookami que había llegado de no sabía donde y la herida de su costado no presentaba un buen aspecto tampoco —_kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, maldito Naraku— _

—Veo con cierto grado de complacencia que has visto que tengo la razón y solo te queda la rendición—

—Zettaini nai— no era el momento de acobardarse, no cuando la vida de las personas que más importaban, de las primeras personas que no le temieron, de las primeras personas que le quisieron por como era y no por miedo de morir, corrían el peligro de perecer —Zettaini nai—

—Obstinado como siempre, ne Inuyasha?—

—Un bastardo como siempre, ne Naraku?—

Arremetieron nuevamente haciendo que acero golpeara escamas duras como el diamante sacando chispas con cada certero golpe. La sangre escurriendo sin prisas por el templado acero hasta caer en el suelo con pequeñas gotas carmesíes empañando la casi azulada grama a sus pies.

—Temee— sus golpes por más precisos que fueran no penetraban la armadura que él poseía haciendo que solo su cuerpo se extenuara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se veía imposibilitado a hacer el Kongōsōha, era pedir demasiado pedir para su cansado cuerpo ¿Pero cuándo es que había hecho caso a los alaridos de dolor que su cuerpo expresaba?

El brillo azulado empezaba a tragarlo por completo haciendo resplandecer su figura en la noche que ya había caído sobre ellos. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera estar listo para el ataque, sintió una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo.

—Baka, no ves que eso es lo que quiere? Quiere cansarte para después tomar tu cuerpo. No tienes fuerza para poder hacer un disparo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo valer y aún si lo tuvieras quedaría la posibilidad de que herraras y desperdiciaras esa energía dejándole carta blanca para que tomara cartas en el asunto. Baka—

—Kuso Kouga— gruñó mientras que el aura azulada desaparecía de su alrededor. La oportunidad había estado ahí y él la había dejado escapar. Bueno, técnicamente Kouga la había ahuyentado pero esos eran pequeños detalles que serían llevados a discusión después de que tuviera una "conversación" con el ookami.

—Baka ¿Es que solo piensas en ti? ¿No te importan tus compañeros? En mi clan llamamos traidores a gente como tú—

—Lo único que sé es que has impedido que acabe con el maldito de Naraku— gruñó colérico al ver que el susodicho había desaparecido debido a que la pelea con el hanyou ya había dejado de ser interesante.

—Baka, baka, baka, baka—

—Deja de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez—

—Solo lo hago porque lo mereces, eso y más. Mira como están tus compañeros y a ti sin importarte nada más que esa estúpida pelea—

—No mientas Kouga, que tú también estás interesado en ver a ese bastardo muerto—

—Pero claro que me gustaría verlo pero primero es la salud de mis camaradas antes de cualquier asunto pendiente. Vengaré a mis compañeros caídos; sí, pero no lo haré sacrificando a los que me acompañan—

—Déjate de habladurías sin sentido y lárgate de una buena vez de mi vista antes de que te acabe haciendo lo que planeaba hacer con Naraku— escupió con odio ese nombre que le envenenaba el alma.

—¿Habladurías sin sentido, dices? ¿Has mirado la salud en la que se encuentran tus compañeros? ¿Has acaso visto lo cansados que se encuentran? ¿Siquiera te importa?—

—Pero claro que me importan— gritó siendo presa de la desesperación ante necias preguntas contra su persona.

—Entonces míralos, mírales de verdad. No solo veas su exterior—

—¿Cuánta basura sentimentalista llevas contigo hoy Kouga?— contestó enfurecido. Era verdad que había estado enfrascado en la pelea contra ese despreciable demonio y que a pesar de que podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor que venían de las cansadas gargantas de sus amigos él simplemente se negaba a dejarse llevar. Bien podía haberse librado de Naraku durante unos cuantos segundos cuando aún se encontraba en completo uso de su fuerza para poder ayudar a Kagome cuando estaba batallando contra las aves del paraíso pero no lo hizo, y se maldijo por eso.

Presionó el puente de su nariz con desesperación pensando en como es que Kagome prefería quedarse con un idiota que ir con él a cuidar de su clan y convertirla en la ama y señora de los ookami —¿Anta Baka?**—**

—Temee**—**

—No te preocupes Inuyasha, estamos bien, cansados pero bien, ne koishii?—

—Hai, Ecchi–san— retiró la mano que antes había estado en su espalda y que poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta sus glúteos.

—Kagome— gritó el pequeño Kitsune corriendo hacia donde estaba escondida la luna detrás de las nubes.

—Estoy bien Shippo–chan, solo estoy un poco cansada— estaba caminando lentamente siendo custodiada por Ginta y Hakkaku que se mantenía unos cuantos pasos alejados —¿Cómo estás tú?—

—Yo he terminado con 10 onis solo— comentó mientras que alzaba el pecho con orgullo plasmado en su pequeña y aún infantil carita —Ne, Sango–chan?— volteó a ver a la taijiya esperando su asentimiento.

—Hai. Te has portado muy valiente y solo has intentado escapar una vez—

—Mou,Sango—

—Kagome–sama, Kagome–sama— exclamaron en unísono los dos ookami ganándose las miradas atónitas de los demás esperando recibir una respuesta pero ésta no tardó en llegar cuando vieron a la joven miko tendida en los brazos de Kouga que usando la rapidez de sus miembros inferiores había llegado en el momento en que ella caía al suelo casi perdiendo el conocimiento.

—¿Kagome?— le llamó moviendo con literalmente poca fuerza esperando que ella despertara.

—¿Kouga–kun?— llamó entre sueños mientras que el sueño se relegaba lentamente.

—¿Daijoubu ka?—

—Hai— se trató de levantar separándose un poco de su fornido pecho consiguiendo que solo un mareo ascendiera sin misericordia —Solo un poco mareada—

—Debe de ser por la sangre que has perdido, no es mucha pero junto con el cansancio han logrado formar una mezcla no muy fácil de sobrellevar— pasó una mano por debajo de sus piernas capturando la extraña prenda que cubría escasamente sus muslos y la otra mano la pasó por su espalda logrando cargar su peso equitativamente.

—No te molestes Kouga–kun, puedo caminar— dijo excusándose mientras que un sonrojo coloreaba sus mofletes.

—No es ninguna molestia y además no puedo permitir que mi mujer camine estando enferma cuando estoy yo para ayudarla—

—Bájala en este preciso instante— llamó desde no muy lejos la potente voz de Inuyasha que miraba con los ojos encendidos con celos la escena que esos dos presentaban —Yo puedo llevarla—

—No quiero— respondió escuetamente mientras que pasaba por su lado sin siquiera dignarle una mirada. Ese estúpido hanyou no merecía ni sus palabras y menos por la forma en que negligentemente cuidaba de la que era su mujer —Además, ya has hecho suficiente—

Gruñó con fastidio como única respuesta viendo como se alejaban entre la maleza rumbo al improvisado campamento que habían realizado apenas ese día antes de que la presencia de Naraku les alertara del peligro inminente.

La luna brilló a sus espaldas iluminando envidiosa los cabellos que rivalizaban con su blancura dejando que la fresca brisa los moviera a su caprichoso antojo —Keh— gritó al viento mientras que se encaminaba hacia donde había desaparecido los demás unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Se acercó dudoso al claro en el que se encontraban las dos mujeres a sabiendas de que no sería reprendido por estar en un lugar en donde no deberían de haber hombres ya que Sango se encontraba curando la herida de Kagome dejando su pecho al descubierto —¿Cómo sigue?—

—La herida no era muy profunda pero aunado con el cansancio han logrado dejarla fuera de combate— Sango respondía mientras que limpiaba las gotas de sangre —Solo debe de descansar un poco—

—¿Has terminado?— llamó desde un parte alejada de donde estaba el improvisado lugar para las curaciones.

—Hai— le indicó con un asentimiento que podía acercarse. Vio la sombra salir de detrás de los arbustos hasta acercarse hasta ellos.

—Deberíamos de dejar que regrese a su época unos cuantos días en cuanto se recupere ya que por lo que nos ha dicho Inuyasha, ahí tienen efectivos remedios para cualquier tipo de situación—

—Solo será cuestión de unas cuantas horas de descanso y una comida consistente ¿Cómo está Inuyasha? Por lo que vi su cuerpo no está en muy buen estado, talvez deberíamos de tratarlo hasta que Kaede–sama pueda ayudarlo, ya que mis conocimientos no son lo suficientes—

—Está adolorido pero ya lo conoces, se niega a aceptar ayuda alegando como siempre que sus heridas sanan rápido. Por más que le insisto en que debe de curar por lo menos las heridas más profundas, se niega a escucharme— dijo encogiéndose de hombros en el momento en que se sentaba en la azulada grama —¿Y tú, Sango–chan?—

—Solo un poco cansada, es todo—

* * *

Caminaba de un lado al otro sin importarle que sus recién cerradas heridas se abrieran y mancharan su vestimenta tiñéndola de un color aún más rojizo —Kuso— maldecía una y otra vez por haber perdido contra Naraku, por haber dejado que lastimaran a Kagome, por ser detenido por Kouga, por que sabía que había sido una lucha egoísta y que había sacrificado la vida de las personas que estimaba por una venganza.

—¿Puedes detenerte de una vez?— gruñó Kouga mirando los rayos blancuzcos que se colaban de entre las ramas.

—Oblígame— seguía yendo de un lado al otro sin impórtale las quejas del ookami.

—Hoy en verdad la has hecho Inuyasha, has dejado que lastimen a Kagome— arrancó el tallo de una flor silvestre desgarrándolo en pequeñas líneas.

—Ella se puede defender—

—Eso lo sé, pero también sé que ella no es como tú ni como yo. Ella no tiene la misma fuerza o habilidad, no puede defenderse con garras como lo haríamos nosotros y no tiene los sentidos tan agudos para percibir al enemigo a pesar de sus poderes de sacerdotisa—

—No tienes porque recordármelo— dijo fastidiado sentándose recargado en un viejo tronco.

—No, sí debo de recordártelo porque hoy lo has olvidado. Te enfrascaste tanto en la pelea contra Naraku que no te ha importado que ella se encontrara rodeada por las malditas aves del paraíso y que careciera de flechas para defenderse— su vista seguía fija en las finas tiras verdes de lo que antes fuera un tallo —¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado en ese momento? Ella estaría muerta— levantó el rostro y lo encaró mostrándole su más fiera mirada.

—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo— se excusó desviando el rostro de esa intensa mirada.

—No Inuyasha, no si significara poner la vida de mis demás camaradas en peligro. Sabes muy bien que mi odio por el asqueroso de Naraku es igual a tuyo pero no me ves dejando que degüellen a mis acompañantes solo para que mi ego no sufriera un resquebrajamiento—

—Keh— se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta donde sabía que se encontraba ella pero mientras se acercaba hasta el pequeño claro escuchó las voces de sus compañeros diciendo que ella debería de pasar unos cuantos días en el futuro. Pero unos días no eran suficientes, no cuando su vida corría peligro y él era tan egoísta como para poner sus intereses antes que ellos.

—Oh Inuyasha, no te había escuchado— respondió la taijiya zanjando su conversación con el joven monje a su derecha —¿Quieres que cure tus heridas? No soy una profesional pero al menos puedo evitar que se infecten—

—No gracias— contestó sin despegar su mirada de el hombre sentado a pocos pies lejos de él —Miroku, necesito charlar contigo. A solas—

Retirándose las hierbas pegadas a su hábito se encaminó detrás de Inuyasha hasta llegar a un lugar intermedio entre el campamento y el improvisado lugar de reposo de Kagome —¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?—

—¿Crees que Kagome está segura con nosotros?— preguntó mientras que dejaba que su espalda descansara contra el tronco que podía compararse con antigüedad con el mismo árbol sagrado en el que había sido sellado.

—Kagome–sama es una mujer fuerte, lo sabes—

—Eso lo sé pero Kouga tiene razón, ella no es como él ni como yo—

—Podrías repetirme la última parte— dijo divertido de ver que por primera vez desde que el ookami se había presentado, le había dado un punto a su favor.

—Urusei— giró el rostro indignado girando el rostro evitando encararlo.

—Como digas— respondió encogiéndose de hombros no dándole mucha importancia a la discusión a sabiendas de que nunca lograría que Inuyasha aceptara sus palabras —No lo creo—

Recibió una confusa mirada dorada —¿A que te refieres?—

—No creo que Kagome–sama se encuentre segura, no mientras que su defensa y ataque consista en el uso de las flechas; ya que como hemos podido presenciar este día, cuando las flechas se terminan ella queda a merced del enemigo— le dolía aceptar las cosas pero apreciaba demasiado a Kagome como para dejar que ella pereciera a la corta edad de 16 años —Ella debería de regresar a su época y no regresar, por lo menos hasta que sus poderes sean comparables con Kikyo—

Las palabras pronunciadas eran solo al verdad y por más doloroso que le pareciese, debía de aceptarlas —Gracias— contestó alejándose de ese lugar para adentrarse al claro en el que anteriormente habían estado.

—Inuyasha— dijo con voz cansada y soñolienta —¿Cómo te encuentras?— suprimió un bostezo tratando de evitar que sus ojos se velaran para que de esa manera pudiera verlo directamente sin tener que tallarlos a cada rato para evitar que el cansancio se apoderara de su cuerpo.

—Baka— dijo mientras que se sentaba en el suelo a su lado dejando que sus piernas quedaran al nivel de los ojos de la miko —No debiste de excederte—

—Já, habla el que se niega a ser atendido y que sin importar sus heridas sigue luchando— dijo un poco más despierta. Si era para defenderse contra el hanyou plateado pues necesitaba estar en todos sus sentidos.

—Keh, solo eres una humana débil— replicó cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho cubriendo solo a la mitad una viscosa mancha de sangre a medio secar.

—Inu no baka— contestó sentándose en el césped dejando que sus expuestas piernas rozaran con la prenda hecha de la piel de las ratas de fuego —Todos nos sentimos cansados alguna vez—

—Yo no— respondió altivo alzando el pecho con orgullo como minutos antes Shippo lo había hecho —No soy como ustedes los humanos que solo con unos cuantos golpes ya se encuentran en el suelo—

Casi podía sentir la rabia burbujear en sus adentros al escucharlo hablar con ese tono despectivo y esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro —Inuyasha— le llamó con una dulzura extrema que hizo erizar los cabellos blanquecinos de su nuca —Osuwari— respiró más calmada después de escuchar el seco sonido que hacía el rostro del hanyou en la tierra.

—Ka...go…me…— bufó mientras que se reincorporaba limpiando sus ropas de las motas de polvo.

* * *

—¿Inuyasha?— preguntó el joven monje sorbiendo un poco del té que apenas habían terminado de hacer, dejando que su cuerpo se calentara un poco en esa noche estival que presagiaba lluvia.

—Si— asintió Sango sirviendo una taza a Ginta que le sonreía ampliamente antes de tomarla entre las manos tratando de evitar que el caliente líquido quemara sus palmas.

—Baka— agregó Kouga recibiendo calmados asentimientos por las 5 personas sentadas a su alrededor sin contar un maullido de Kirara.

* * *

—¿Suficiente?— dijo respirando rápidamente después de repetir la misma acción un par de veces más solo para que Inuyasha dejara de repetir cosas como: "Temee" "Maldita mujer" "Me las vas a pagar", y demás necedades que solo conseguían que una y otra vez su rostro se estrellara contra el suelo.

—Kagome— tosió tratando de que su voz no sonara rota. Sintió como una gota fría caía en sus mejillas. La amenazante tormenta había cumplido su promesa dejando caer sus infinitas gotas de lluvia mojándolos.

Sin prestarle atención extendió la mano dejando que unas cuantas gotas cayeran en la palma de su mano mojándola ligeramente —Tenemos que cubrirnos— dijo completamente despierta debido a la intensa discusión que había mantenido con Inuyasha —Ike— le apremió tendiéndole la mano para darle un soporte cuando se levantara.

—Kagome, necesito hablar contigo— dijo fríamente sin importarle que sus ropajes poco a poco se fueran humedeciéndose —Es importante—

—¿Doushita no?—

La apremió para que lo siguiera hasta alejarse más y más del improvisado campamento en que los demás se encontraban. Caminaron durante varios minutos en un incómodo silencio dejando que el golpeteo constante de las gotas contra el suelo llenaran el vacío.

—¿Inuyasha?— se habían detenido a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde ella sabía que se encontraba la vieja aldea de Kaede que residía desde tiempos inmemorables.

—Vete— dijo dándole la espalada. Supo que estaba detrás de él sorprendida mucho antes de sentirla a su espalda ligeramente agarrada de su túnica —¿Qué no has oído?— gruñó desesperado sintiendo como poco a poco el agarre se hacía más y más fuerte.

—No…No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir— dijo confusa. Minutos antes habían estado inmersos en una de sus cotidianas discusiones y ahora él la rechazaba sin darle ninguna explicación.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, mujer tonta?— se hacía cada vez más desesperado el agarre en su espalda y pocos segundos después sintió como ella descansaba su rostro entre sus omóplatos y como su traje se empañaba un poco más y estaba seguro de que la lluvia no era la responsable de esa nueva humedad —No me toques y lárgate de una buena vez— gritó moviéndose bruscamente para quitársela de encima.

—¿Por qué me tratas así Inuyasha?— dijo casi llegando a la desesperanza —Maldita sea, merezco una explicación por la cual me alejas de tu lado cuando lo único que he hecho es estar contigo en todo momento—

Giró sobre sus talones y la enfrentó con la mirada más dura que se había permitido para con ella desde que la conocía —¿Quieres una explicación? ¿Qué te parece esta? Eres débil, eres solo un estorbo que entorpece mis peleas, me distraes porque siempre tengo que protegerte, me fastidias con tus continuos llamados— le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado tan lastimero pero sabía demasiado bien lo obstinada que era y si le decía que quería que se alejara de él porque temía que la lastimaran, ella permanecería ahí diciendo que entrenaría para ser más fuerte —No puedes defenderte y tienes que acudir a los demás para que te auxilien, eres torpe, siempre eres la primera en caer en manos del enemigo por tu falta de fuerza— venía la estocada final y se odiaría toda la vida por lo que le diría pero se odiaría más profundamente si es que ella moría por su culpa —Y no eres Kikyo— casi pudo escuchar el lastimero sollozo que provenían de esos labios.

—¿Lo dices enserio?—

—Pero claro que lo digo enserio. Todo lo que he dicho es la verdad que he estado guardando desde hace un año cuando destruiste la perla—

—Entonces me iré y no volverás a verme— agregó furiosa mientras que se enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano con fuerza lastimándose el delicado rostro.

—¿Qué no es eso lo que te he pedido en un principio?— no esperó ninguna respuesta y se alejó de ella caminando por el mismo rumbo por el que habían llegado mientras que en su mente se repetían una y otra vez la escena en la que ella lo veía partir nombrándolo con casi un susurro mientras que las gotas se encargaban de mezclarse con sus amargas lágrimas.

—Adiós— y sin más dilaciones recorrió el camino que la separaba del pozo devorador de huesos que la transportaría de nuevo a su época.

* * *

Llevó el tenedor hasta sus rojizos labios comiendo con delicadeza lo que consistía su cena —Te vez agitada ¿Sucede algo Kagome? No has sido la misma desde esta mañana— dejó el plateado utensilio en la mesa con delicadeza, alzó la copa llena de vino tinto que contrastaba con sus labios.

—Iie— respondió dejando sus cubiertos sin tocar su comida. Era verdad que no había estado en su propio estado de humor desde esa mañana cuando despertó respirando agitadamente recordando esa fatídica noche hacía ya 5 años —Me retiro Hakushaku–sama— extraño apelativo para alguien que parecía ser solo unos 5 años mayor que ella.

—Yoi yume o, Kagome–chan— dijo alzando su copa despidiéndola.

Siempre tan encantador con su elegante acento ingles y sus exquisitamente refinados modales, su cabello negro azabache encarnando una delicada pintura contrastando con la blancura de su rostro adornado por dos amatistas como ojos, su largo y delicado cuello, sus fuertes y anchos hombros cubiertos por una delicada pieza de seda y sus angostas caderas resguardadas por finos pantalones. Todo en él era encantador y perfecto sino fuera por esa maldad visible en sus ojos y voz haciendo notable la maldad dentro de ese frágil recipiente que era su cuerpo.

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, pero que decir de un hombre que había perdido la suya hacía ya tantos años?

* * *

—Yoi yume o, Kagome— respiró una vez más el fresco olor del aire y se dejó llevar por el sueño esperando que llegara sin pesadillas pero las cosas no son siempre como él deseaba, eso lo podía constatar.

* * *

Momento cultural:

Hanyou: Mitad demonio

Wakizashi: Katana corta

Kitsunebi: Literalmente "fuego de zorro", es el aliento inflamado de un zorro.

Daijoubu: Estoy bien

Demo: Pero…

Hai: Si

Temee: Bastardo

Oka–san: Madre

Oji–san: Abuelo

Minna–san: Significa todos pero en una manera respetable

Saiyonara: Adiós

Miko: Sacerdotisa

Ookami: Lobo

Kuso: Mierda

Zettaini nai: Nunca

Kongōsōha: Técnica que usa Inuyasha que lanza diamantes.

¿Anta baka?: ¿Eres idiota?

Koishii: Amada

Ecchi: Pervertido. Sango utiliza ese adjetivo como si fuera el nombre de Miroku

Oni: Ogro o demonio

Mou: Exclamación de frustración XD

¿Daijoubu ka?: ¿Estás bien?

Urusei: Cállate dicho en forma ruda por un hombre

Ike: Vamos

¿Doushita no?: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?

Hakushaku: Conde

Yoi yume o: Dulces sueños

Muchas gracias por leer y esperamos sus reviews.


	5. One Last Dance

* * *

†**Kyūketsuki ****†**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es de nuestra autoría. Hay una pequeña actuación de parte de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, que pertenecen a Bisco Hatori.

**—**aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— _pensamientos

**V. Just one last dance **

No se habían escuchado los más primarios ruidos de la mañana cuando ya se encontraba a paso apresurado buscando indicios, algo que les dijeras que sus sospechas solo eran eso. Sospechas.

No querían que Kagome estuviera en peligro ni que el olor que ligeramente había distinguido Inuyasha en el momento en que pisó el interior de la casa fuera la sangre de la familia de Kagome.

Evadiendo calles muy transitadas, cosa rara por ser los principios de la madrugada, llegaron hasta un callejón. Lugar al cual el olfato más sensible de Inuyasha los había guiado en el momento en que descubrió ese olor dulzón de la sangre, sangre fresca para ser exactos.

Con cara de asombro y más de una pregunta rondando su cabeza se encontraba Miroku que retrasado por haber quedado fascinado con las luces fluorescentes de un bar corría para alcanzar al grupo. —Empezar antes de que la luz nos delate es un gran acierto ya que las sombras cubrirán nuestras huellas.

—Yo estoy muy cansado. –se reprochaba el pequeño kitsune deteniéndose en una barda para sobarse las enrojecidas patas después de tanto caminar. Bien podría haber subido a los hombros de Sango, a falta del lomo de Kirara, pero su orgullo se lo impedía ya que pensaba que ya estaba demasiado grande como para seguir con esas niñerías.

Ya había sido 2 horas desde que empezó a oír quejas departe de ese molesto zorro y no iba a permitir que pasaran otro par más hasta que tomara cartas en el asunto. —Ya es suficiente Shippo, deja de quejarte de una buena vez. –Descansó su espíritu cuando grito y sacó su enfado. Casi podía jurar que pesaba menos que hacía 2 minutos. —Aparte de extraño eres un bebe.

—Baka, aquí el único extraño eres tú y además no soy ningún bebe. –no iba a permitir que un perro callejero y abandonado le viniera a decir extraño y mucho menos que menospreciara su edad. —Ya tengo 10 años.

—¿A quién crees que le dices baka, baka?

Solo habían pasado 2 días desde su emotivo reencuentro en el que se trataban como colegas y no como a enemigos y ya ahora estaban en las mismas andanzas lanzando insultos casi infantiles, por lo menos del lado de Inuyasha.

—Pues no veo a otro baka, solo a ti BAKA!

—Temee. –nudillos crujir y respiración agitada, estaba listo para darle un buen golpe como en los viejos tiempos.

**—**Basta. ¿O es que acaso quieren que nos descubran?

—Kykio–sama tiene mucha razón. No podemos darnos el lujo de ser descubiertos porque sino como es que explicaríamos sus apariencias?

—Keh, mi apariencia no tiene nada de extraña.

—Deberías de pensar en eso Inuyasha pero no me sorprende ya que después de todo la prudencia nunca ha sido uno de tus fuertes.

—Vaya Miroku nunca pensé que hablaras de prudencia cuando tu mente es un museo a la perversión. –Ahora el nuevo blanco de su frustración era otro y había dejado de martirizar al pobre de Shippo que ahora se encontraba susurrándole algo al oído a Sango y lo más seguro es que lo estuviera acusando.

—Silencio.

—No te preocupes Kikyo, no pensaba seguir discutiendo con este monje pervertido.

—Calla. –se llevó un dedo a los labios para enfatizar su orden. Había logrado distinguir un extraño ruido, como de pasos, que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos. Los llamó con señas para que se resguardaran en una bodega que parecía abandonada desde hacía décadas. Una vez más los pasos se dejaron escuchar pero ahora mucho más cerca.

Pegados a la fría puerta metálica trataban de escuchar que es lo que sucedía en el exterior pero no fue necesario ya que los dueños de esos pasaos pensaban entrar en la misma bodega en la que estaban.

Se refugiaron detrás de unas pesadas cajas de madera cuando escucharon el chirrido del gastado metal seguido por los pasos de lo que parecían ser dos personas. La altura de las cajas los cubría de cualquier intruso pero de la misma forma ellos estaban completamente ciegos a lo que sucediera.

—Te lo digo Yukiko, me invitaron a la gala esta noche.

—No te creo. A esa fiesta solo va la gente importante e influyente no niñas tontas como tú.

—Pero te lo digo Yukiko, me han invitado, Tetsu me ha invitado y sabes muy bien que él es respetado en ese círculo. –exclamó una de las intrusas con cierto grado de desesperación. —Pero si no me quieres creer haya tú; pensaba invitarte pero como no me crees pues creo que iré solo con Tetsu.

—Aunque me invitaras Hikari no pensaba ir, podrían matarme por solo aparecer y apenas empiezo una nueva vida como para que me la arrebaten de nuevo. Además va a estar ella, no? No pienso arriesgarme a que me vea.

—¿La conoces?

—Iie pero si es la protegida de Akuma–sama y de Raynard–sama debe de ser alguien demasiado preciado. Por no decir poderosa.

—¿Tienes miedo, Yukiko–chan?

—Pero claro que tengo miedo. Cualquiera lo tendría teniendo en cuenta que es lo que pasó en la mansión Ueda, dicen que fue un verdadero baño de sangre.

—Pero no creo que se presente, no creo que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo.

—Pero la carta que llegó auguraba su presencia y no creo que Akuma–sama se prestara para una broma de mal gusto.

—A mi parecer la verdad es que no debieron de mandar la carta, así solo logró poner bajo advertencia a Hakushaku–sama y bien pudo haber implementado un grupo de seguridad excelente.

—Akuma–sama siempre ha presumido de valentía y astucia así que no me sorprendería que solo lo hiciera para mostrar una vez más que a pesar de saber que habría un fuerte grupo de seguridad él puede derrotarlos.

—Querrás decir que ella puede derrotarlos.

—Ella solo le hace caso a las órdenes de Akuma–sama y Raynard­–sama así que es como si el propio Akuma hiciera el trabajo.

No había cabida para más discusión teniendo en cuenta de que era verdad. Pero en ellos quedaba colgada del aire la pregunta de quien era "Ella" a la que tanto temían y por que es que le tenían tanto miedo.

—Esta amaneciendo. –dijo Hikari con un extraño tono de voz simulando preocupación.

—Aa.

Si ellos no hubieran estado escondidos desde que esas dos mujeres entraron bien podrían haberse dado cuenta de que las dos intrusas se volvían etéreas y se desvanecían en la crepuscular luz despareciendo en una neblina que bien podría competir con la londinense y se resguardaban enanos de los rincones esperando que fuera de noche para salir de su estupor y emprender una nueva travesía bajo la guarda de la noche.

Miroku asomó su cabeza dejando ver su ya característica coleta antes de salir por completo asombrándose de que las mujeres que antes ocupaban un espacio en la misma bodega donde estaban ocultos habían desaparecido dejando tras de si solo una neblina gris que cubría el suelo haciendo una capa de aproximadamente 1 centímetro de grosor. —Eso ha sido extraño. Ellas han entrado a la bodega y se han quedado charlando pero nunca las hemos oído marcharse ya que si lo hubieran hecho habríamos oído ese horrible sonido procedente de la puerta de metal.

—¿Qué insinúas Miroku? ¿Qué han desaparecido?

—Kowai Sango–chan.

—No te preocupes Shippo, estoy segura de que han salido por otra parte o lo han hecho sin hacer ruido.

—No lo creo. –caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta tocándola. —Las pisadas solo son de nosotros y de ellas pero no veo ninguna que salga o que se dirija a otro lado.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

—No lo sé, no creo que puedan volar ni mucho menos.

—Dejémonos de especulaciones que no nos llevan a ningún lado. –dijo Kikyo acercándose hasta Inuyasha pasando un brazo por su cintura.

—¿Qué cree que haya sucedido, Houshi–sama?

—No lo sé pero lo que me extrañó más ha sido esa conversación que han sostenido. Parecían demasiado nerviosas, por no decir asustadas de una mujer.

—Inuyasha. –el pequeño kitsune se acercó hasta quedar junto a él. Su cara estaba completamente conmocionada y sabía que solo Inuyasha había sido capaz de saber cual era el porque de su azoramiento ya que él también lo había olido.

—Lo sé Shippo, yo también lo olí.

—¿Qué son esos secretos entre ustedes dos? Saben que el éxito de la misión depende enteramente de la confianza y de toda la información que logremos recolectar. –dijo Sango ligeramente molesta y deseando por primera vez poder tener el olfato de Inuyasha o Shippo para poder saber que es lo que sucedía.

—Anō. –Shippo miró preocupado a Inuyasha esperando la aprobación de compartir esa delicada información con el resto del grupo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de indecisión antes de recibir una afirmativa de parte del hanyou. —Ellas apestaban a sangre, fresca.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Shippo–chan?

Ni él mismo entendía como es que ese olor podía desprenderse de su propia esencia y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar con duda a Inuyasha esperando que este le dijera como es que debía actuar.

—Ellas bien podrían ser kyūketsukis. –dijo aceptando esa cordial invitación de Shippo para que intercediera por él. —No solo era sus ropas las que olían a sangre sino que su propia esencia apestaba a sangre fresca.

—No puedo creerlo. –dijo Sango y enseguida adoptó una posición de ataque poniendo la mano en el mango su wakizashi. —Podrían seguir aquí, debemos de tener cuidado. Después de todo no conocemos sus movimientos.

—Keh, no creo que sean tan estúpidas como para querer enfrentarse con nosotros.

—Eso no lo sabemos y sugiero que permanezcamos aquí para ver si nuestras sospechas están fundamentadas o solo son suposiciones y si ella son lo que creemos podemos aprovechar y seguirlas para poder ir a la fiesta y si la suerte está de nuestro lado puede que encontremos a la cabeza del clan.

—El monje tiene razón. No podemos perder una oportunidad de encontrar al jefe.

Estaba de acuerdo con que perder una oportunidad así sería una estupidez pero también debían de recordar que habían ido al futuro en busca de Kagome —¿Y que es lo que pasará con Kagome? ¿Es que ya nadie la recuerda?

—Cálmate Inuyasha, alterándonos no servirá de nada. Sabes que Kagome–sama es nuestra amiga y que nunca la abandonaríamos.

—Eso no lo parece. Hablan como si encontrar a la cabeza del clan fuera lo único a lo que hemos venido. –su voz enardecida se escuchó por todos los rincones de la bodega en la que estaban.

—Encontrar el fragmento de la perla es lo único a lo que venimos Inuyasha, el encontrar a tu juguetito solo es de tu incumbencia.

—Kuso Kikyo, no sé a que viniste o si quiera el porque, pero no ayudas así que si no deseas poner de tu parte pues tendré que ir a buscarla yo solo.

—Inuyasha, Kagome es como mi hermana y lo sabes pero quiero que comprendas algo. Venimos en busca de la perla, sí pero quiero que entiendas algo. Si el fragmento de la Shikon no Tama ha sido robado por un kyūketsuki como presumimos podremos encontrar el nido en el que se esconden y estoy segura de que Kagome ya ha sentido la presencia del fragmento y lo más seguro es que o encontremos un indicio de su presencia o una pista, o en el mejor de los casos, encontrarla a ella.

Razonable. Por lo menos así le parecía a Inuyasha en ese momento.

* * *

Cortinas de seda roja, alfombra azul marino, cuadros personificando la "Divina Comedia" de Dante, muebles de pesada madera que les daba casi un toque vulgar, un dosel cuidando al prisionero de seda que se encontraba en la cama.

Las ramas del sauce cercano arañando los cristales esmerilados de los altos ventanales que dejaban ver ese espléndido jardín no eran suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos en los que desde hacía una hora cavilaba.

Había sido solicitada por el mismísimo conde para que asistiera a una misión de reconocimiento. No era nada extraño que Akuma la llamara para realizar ese tipo de misiones sino lo extraño es que sería en el lugar donde los Jāku. No le daban más especificaciones sobre su misión, cosa en extremo extraña. Sería en la mansión que se alzaba en el bosque con sus altas paredes coronando el firmamento pareciendo un réplica del castillo del conde Drácula que Bram Stoker describía, se reunirían ahí los personajes más importantes en el mundo en que se movía Akuma.

—No puedo creérmelo. –paso tras paso y ya había recorrido su amplia habitación hasta memorizar cada objeto que se encontraba a su paso.

—Date prisa. –altiva y demandante era esa voz que exigía sin pensar.

—Silencio.

—Vaya nunca pensé que la princesita tuviera tan mal humor.

—Lárgate Takiira, no tienes nada que hacer en mi cuarto.

—Oh, pero claro que tengo asuntos que hacer contigo, tienes que probarte ese maldito vestido antes de que Akuma regrese.

—En primer lugar no sé porque Akuma quiere que yo asista cuando tú eres la más indicada, después de todo acostarte con el enemigo es tu trabajo, ne? –escupió ácida mientras levantaba ese perfecto ejemplar de fina costura de color verde jade que había permanecido en su lugar sin ser tocado.

—Estúpida. –desde esa fatídica noche hacía ya 2 años cuando Raynard había llegado con esa mujer a la mansión ella había sentido una gran animadversión por la "nueva".

—Suficiente. –exclamaron desde la puerta que se entreabría para dar paso al hombre por el cual Takiira suspiraba. Raynard.

Sus ojos de un profundo azul cintilaron cuando vieron esa varonil figura se hacía camino dentro de la habitación que con su sola presencia lograba dominar lo que en ella hubiera. —Arigato, no pensé que nadie se atreviera a poner en su lugar a esa vulgar mujer.

—También lo decía para ti. –las amatistas seguían con la mirada la figura que el vestido dibujaba en a cama. Era casi idéntico al de… No, lo mejor sería olvidar esos detalles. —Kagome, Akuma te necesita y sabes que no le gusta esperar así que déjate de niñerías y pruébate de una buena vez el vestido para saber si es de tu talla o es que necesitamos que manden otro. –alzaba la voz solo cuando era necesario pero no necesitaba hacerlo para que sus órdenes fueran escuchadas y obedecidas.

—Hai.

—Vámonos Takiira, no creo que necesita tu asistencia para poder colocarse el vestido.

—Aa. –era de todos conocido que ella era casi como una amazona en cuanto a poder y respeto se trataba y que no se debía de tomar como una débil mujer por el solo hecho de que su cuerpo no fuera el de una persona fuerte. Había interpretado millares de veces el papel de mujer en peligro para que Sergi pudiera asestar un buen golpe contra la víctima.

—_Es casi como verla de nuevo. Siempre testaruda._

**«** Flash Back Londres, Aprox. 1800 **»**

—Vamos Raynard, llegaremos tarde. –dijo alegremente mientras tironeaba de su brazo para así poder lograr que por lo menos apresurara el paso un poco más.

—Espera Mariko aún tenemos tiempo. –dijo tratando de calmar a su entusiasmada novia que ahora lo jalaba con mucha más fuerza que antes.

—Pero Akuma dijo que llegáramos pronto.

—Eso lo sé pero no creo que se haya querido referir a que llegáramos con 2 horas de antelación.

Había conocido a Mariko Ajibana desde que eran pequeños. Mujer de espíritu libre, ojos grandes y corazón valiente. Siempre la había visto desde su ventana sin la esperanza de que alguna vez ella se fijara en él hasta que ella lo vio observándola; sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo y le dijo que saliera, a traspiés bajó las escaleras que conectaban los pisos de su departamento con la calle, el rostro ardiendo y el corazón acelerado. Así fue la primera vez que la conoció de verdad.

La relación maduró con los años llevándolos a un noviazgo y pronto a un matrimonio, claro en cuanto él pudiera conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder encargarse de los gastos que una boda requería ya que Mariko no podía darse el lujo de pagarla ya que lo que su madre ganaba como costurera solo era suficiente para poder mantenerlas a ellas dos.

—Pero sabes que no me gusta llegar con prisa. –siempre empecinada, así era su Mariko y la amaba.

—Solo espero que n salgamos muy tarde, sabes que estos lugares no son para nada seguros. –volteó en todas las direcciones para poder percatarse de algún peligro que acechara desde la oscuridad.

—Prometo que regresaremos antes de que los bandidos salgan y te asusten.

—No bromees.

Aguantar la risa viendo a ese blanco rostro haciendo una mueca de desagrado que no se veía natural en esa cara que siempre portaba una sonrisa sincera. Raynard era la persona de la que estaba enamorada y eso nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, ella podía alegar que había encontrado el amor verdadero junto a él. —Perdón pero ambos sabemos que no eres de los que pelea, preferirías buscarle empleo al ladrón que trate de atracarte antes de permitir que se vea involucrado en tan vil tarea.

—Supongo que es verdad.

Se colgó de ese varonil cuello quedando su nariz pegada a la barbilla. Él por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza de altura. —¿Sabías que te amo?

—No.

—Tonto. –le dio un golpe en el puente de la nariz antes de desaparecer corriendo por las callejuelas.

Empedradas se encontraban las calles que iluminadas pobremente por las farolas de candelas vacilantes que alumbraban un desvencijado letrero de astillada madera que promocionaba la nueva taberna que se había abierto junto a la vieja librería de la calle Buck's Row que se había quemado hará 10 años atrás. Ya no faltaba demasiado para llegar a su destino, la gran casa de los Iwakura que serían los auspiciantes de semejante gala.

El traqueteo de una carreta tirada por un augusto corcel pasó con trote veloz siendo fustigado por el enfurecido cochero que gritaba improperios a diestra y siniestra sin importarle quien le oyera o quien cruzara la calle en ese momento. —Malditos burgueses. –dijo mientras escupía más y más groserías pero ahora contra aquellos dos imprudentes que entorpecían su camino para recoger a la pareja de nobles que habían solicitado sus servicios hacía ya más de media hora. Si se hubiera fijado con detenimiento hubiera visto que no eran ningunos burgueses esos personajes ya que el traje del caballero se encontraba opaco y le calzaba largo teniendo que hacer ligeros ajustes en mangas y piernas y que la distinguida mujer vestía un sencillo vestido sin abalorios de ningún tipo.

—Idiota. ­–gritó a la carreta que desaparecía dando vuelta por una cerrada esquina rumbo hacía los elegantes barrios donde los ricos y prósperos vivían.

—No digas eso Mariko, después de todo nos ha llamado burgueses. –dijo bromeando mientras detenía con leve firmeza el codo de su prometida.

—No me puedo creer que reacciones de esa manera con alguien que pudo habernos matado por su prisa.

—Sus razones tendrá para tener que apresurarse.

—Increíble. Casi eres atropellado por esa bestia y casi le deseas un buen viaje. Si hubiera sido yo, le hubiera cantado bien las cosas para que la próxima vez que tenga prisa se lo piense mejor.

—Supongo que no soy una persona violenta. –se encogió de hombros y caminó escoltando a esa mujer que fulminaba con el pensamiento a ese cochero.

—Yo lo llamaría de otra manera.

—Apura el paso que ya estamos cerca y no querrás llegar tarde o si? –dijo molestando a su bella acompañante.

—Raynard, Mariko. –exclamó un hombre caminando hasta su lugar. Un fuerte pero amistoso apretón de manos entre los hombres y un tranquilo e inocente beso en la mano a la doncella. —Me alegra que estén aquí. Mariko hoy te ves esplendorosa.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos Akuma, aunque lamento no poder parecer tan elegante como tú. –dijo Raynard tomando entre sus dedos las faldas de su traje.

—Tonterías, luces muy bien. Yo solo traigo un traje porque mi padre me ordena que lo lleve para poder causar una buena impresión a los invitados.

—Pensé que ya conocías a todos los asistentes.

—Uno nunca puede llegar a conocer a todas las personas importantes; si no es un ministro o alguien de la realeza, siempre es alguien dueño de una gran empresa. Podría morir y nunca lo lograría.

—No seas extremista Akuma. –exclamó Mariko adelantándose para poder colocar en su lugar la rosa que descansaba en el ojal de su traje. —Espero que como tus invitados podamos dar una buena impresión también, a pesar de que nuestros trajes no sean de seda.

—Tonterías y más tonterías, ese vestido es el más bello que he visto esta noche y sienta perfectamente con tus ojos. El esmeralda siempre ha sido tu aliado.

—Concuerdo con él Mariko, te lo dije cuando te vi salir con él esta tarde y lo corroboro ahora mismo. Te ves preciosa. –secundó Raynard besando delicadamente sus labios pintados de carmín. Deseaba besarla con la pasión que sentía pero no se vería muy bien estando en la calle y además, ya habría tiempo de demostrarle su amor cuando estuvieran propiamente casados.

Entrelazó ambos brazos con los que le ofrecían. —Dos galantes y apuestos caballeros halagándome, seré la envidia de todas las doncellas presentes.

—Pues que mueran de envidia y lo harán con razón ya que no habrá mujer más bella esta noche, ni las que vengan, que pueda igualarse a tu elegancia y distinción. –la vieja escuela era presente en él y sus galante modales que aún ahora conservaba,

—Basta Akuma, que me harás poner celoso. –dijo bromeando Raynard mientras que desligaba su brazo del de Mariko para pasarlo por su breve cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Créeme que nunca lo haría mi estimado amigo, no es de caballeros tomar las bellas prometidas de alguien más pero temo recordarte que no todos se rigen por esa ley implícita y que hay viles hombres que sin importar que esa mujer ya esté tomada la desean para ellos haciéndolas víctimas de sus lujuriosos pensamientos. Y también debo de recordarte que no veo ninguna argolla en este delicado dedo y eso podría ser como darles carta blanca a las personas que deseen "robar" a tu mujer.

El fresco aire aminoró su sonrojo refrescando su rostro pero aún así podía sentir el calor que su rostro producía. Miró a su derecha esperando encontrar a su prometido sonriéndole asegurándole de que nada de lo que decía Akuma era verdad pero no era así, él se encontraba pensativo mirando hacia un poco indeterminado. —Oh basta Akuma, no creo que nadie se tome las molestias de "robarme" como dices tú.

Giró su rostro dejando de encarar a su amigo para fijar esos orbes de extraño color en el rostro bonachón que presentaba su otra escucha. —Por el contrario mi muy estimada Mariko, debo de decir que si mi propio honor y la larga amistad que he entablado con Raynard no me impidieran hacer lo que los demás caballeros piensan yo mismo me tomaría las "molestias" como dices y hacerte mi compañera para toda la eternidad.

Esperaba encontrar algún indicio de que Raynard la estaba escuchando pero el permanecía estoico mirando más allá de las paredes con una seria expresión en el rostro como si tratara de descubrir el porque de su existencia. —No me hagas sonrojar con tan emperifollados halagos. Podría ser que mi prometido se molestase.

—Solo me pueden culpar de decir lo que pienso. –siempre mantenía esa frescura y desinterés en todo momento. Había veces en que su mirada inocente era encantadora pero en otras ocasiones simplemente era enervante.

Una fuerte ventisca levantó el polvo de las calles haciendo remolinos a sus pies. Eso pareció ser suficiente para que Raynard se les uniera activamente a la conversación pero cuando su voz sonó no era la misma, esta vez sonaba cargada de pesadez como cuando uno piensa demasiado en un problema agobiante. —Dejemos la charla de lado y regresemos a la fiesta. –inmediatamente se aclaró la garganta y su fiable sonrisa regresó como un viento primaveral instalándose en su rostro. —Para desenvainar mi espada de templado acero y amenazar a aquellos viles seres que deseen propasarse de la inocencia de mi futura esposa. –dicho esto pasó un brazo por su cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Manos en los bolsillos y mueca de aburrimiento asintió con la cabeza Akuma. —Es verdad. El ambiente está enfriando y nuestros abrigos no son lo suficientemente protectores para cobijarnos del frío y no queremos que nuestra bella acompañante se resfríe.

—Tienes razón pero aún así cuando partamos a nuestro destino el ambiente habrá enfriado más y como has dicho, nuestros abrigos no cobijan lo suficiente.

—Olvidas el dulce favor que nos proporciona el alcohol mi querido Raynard. Con unas copas de buen whisky estarás más que preparado para cualquier crudo invierno.

—Pero tú mi estimado Akuma es el que olvida que no bebemos.

—Tonterías. Esta es una ocasión excepcionalmente especial y me sentiría absolutamente dolido si es que no brindaran conmigo esta noche.

—Tiene razón. –dijo Mariko apretando más fuerte su mano que era sostenida bajo el brazo de su acompañante. —Se vería muy mal visto que siendo una ocasión especial nos rehusemos a brindar y mucho menos cuando nuestro amigo es un invitado especial.

—Oh mi querida Mariko. –tomó una enguantada mano y la estrechó entre las suyas pero aún a pesar de que ella tenía cubiertas las manos con guantes podía sentir ese sobrenatural frío en las manos de ese hombre. —No dejaré de lamentarme por no haberte visto antes y haberte enamorado con mis encantos para que iluminaras mis noches en vela con tu presencia.

Ambos cónyuges se miraron extrañados ante ese abiertamente desplegado afecto pero no hubo tiempo de dar respuesta alguna porque una cuarta figura se les unió. Parecía que ese anciano hombre de engominado bigote blanco como su cabello se había materializado de la nada. —Akuma, aquí estás, pensé que te habías ido.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto no era mi intención preocuparte pero es que me he quedado entretenido con la plática de estas honorables personas. –extendió la cuidada mano presentando a sus invitados. —Este caballero es Raynard Erizawa, un gran amigo y excelente en las finanzas; y esta bella dama es Mariko Hori, su inteligencia es igual de comparable con su belleza.

—Un placer conocerlos, Sr. Erizawa y Srita. Hori, la prometida de mi estimado amigo Raynard. –dijo el anciano hombre estrechando fuertemente la mano de Raynard y besando la muñeca de Mariko.

—Tendrá que disculparme Sr…

—Oh, es cierto, mucho gusto soy el padre de Akuma. Nanjiro Ueda para servirles. –y con la más londinense caravana presentó sus respetos.

—Encantada Sr. Ueda pero debe de disculparme, porque ha sido mi incesante charla la que ha mantenido ocupado a mi estimado Akuma.

La cara de sorpresa en ambos caballeros fue genuina cuando la escucharon decir esas palabras. —No diga eso mi estimada señora, usted no sería nunca la culpa de ningún retraso y si así fuera, sería un retraso perdonado porque una dama siempre merece la atención de solo caballeros.

—Has sido un encanto Akuma, siempre tan galante.

—Es usted un hombre muy afortunado Sr. Erizawa por tener una mujer que además de deslumbrante belleza, es además inteligente y carismática.

—Créame Sr. Ueda, sé cuan afortunado soy y es por eso que pronto ella será mi señora.

Si antes se había sentido incómoda por tener a ambos hombres halagándola, ahora se sentía mucho peor y como iban las cosas bien podría olvidarse de la fiesta. —Basta ya de charlas que el clima enfría y los abrigos dejan de cubrir.

—Es verdad. –dijo Akuma como si recién recordara que estaban aún en espera de entrar a la gala. —Acompáñenme por aquí. –dijo estirando el brazo para que Mariko lo tomara, cosa que ella hizo sin objeción.

Y con paso seguro se dirigieron a la gloriosa entrada cuidada por dos guardias uniformados portando el escudo de la familia que auspiciaba la fiesta. El olor almizcleño que desprendían los perfumes llenaba el aire nocturno. El crujir de los pollerines y la interminable charla aguda de las mujeres presentes hacía una melodía bastante peculiar y conocida por las mujeres que se reunían en las modernas casas donde se tomaba el café por la tarde en las que se reunían a discutir los rumores que se dejaban escuchar por las empedradas calles de Londres.

Los caballeros con elegantes trajes almidonados y engominados bigotes bebían cognac y fumaban los delgados cigarros extranjeros, regalo del conde Brookmore que recién regresaba de Francia esa misma tarde y deleitaba a los presentes con las historias sobre mujeres de rozagantes pechos y jugosos labios.

—Se los digo caballeros, las mujeres francesas son una cosa que cualquier persona culta debería de conocer.

—Habla usted como todo un filántropo. –dijo el anciano Sr. Rood que sorbía con la parsimonia que le había entregado la edad, lo que le quedaba en su pequeño vaso mientras que una sonrisa socarrona jugaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—Es un hecho mi estimado que las mujeres francesas son una exquisitez.

—Sr. Brookmore le ruego que deje de tentar la carne de mi estimado amigo Raynard que pronto dejará de degustar esos placeres que tanto disfrutamos. –comentó Akuma ganándose un codazo de parte del aludido.

—Le ruego que me explique.

—Mi estimado amigo se casará pronto.

—¿Y puedo saber quien es la mujer que ha escogido? –dijo el conde peinando su bigotes.

—Aquella dama. –dijo indicando a Mariko que se encontraba charlando con una mujer que seguramente se encontraba halagando su vestido por la forma en que sonreí mientras admiraba el delicado bordado en la tela.

—Una elección bastante placentera, debo admitir.

—Gracias, creo.

—Oh no le hagas caso, Raynard. El conde es hombre de palabras más no de acciones, o no es así conde?

—Yo nunca tomaría una mujer que ya estuviera comprometida. –dijo como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando estaba tratando de desmentir infructuosamente el rumor que se había esparcido.

—Oh, si nos disculpan caballeros, debemos de salvar a la prometida de Raynard de las manos de unos diablos. –dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo llevándolo casi a trompicones hasta donde estaba Mariko que ahora estaba acompañada por un par de gemelos pelirrojos y el Sr. Ueda.

—Es usted encantadora, mire que tratar con la mujer más agria de la alta sociedad londinense.

—No debería de hablar así de la Sra. Walthan, es una dama encantadora.

—Y usted es un ángel por expresarse de manera tan encantadora de esa vieja arpía.

—Lamento interrumpir caballeros pero no creo que sea muy apropiado que un hombre casado corteje a una mujer que bien podría ser su hija. –dijo Akuma interrumpiendo una vez más una charla.

—En eso concuerdo Akuma, además nosotros no estamos comprometidos ni casados así que abre camino a la juventud. –dijo uno de los gemelos.

—¿Raynard, recuerdas cuando dije que deberías de cuidar de hombres sin escrúpulos que no les importaría tomar a una mujer a pesar de estar ésta comprometida?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Pues ellos son un ejemplo perfecto de lo que te había dicho. Los hermanos Hitachiin son bien conocidos por crear escándalos, Hikaru y Kaoru son de los que más deberías de cuidarte.

—Akuma, Akuma. ¿Cuánto es que tendremos que decirte que somos unas personas decentes que lo que menos desean es perjudicar a los demás? Y además avergonzándonos frente a la dama y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.

—No creo que sea necesario presentarlos ya que espero no volver a verlos cerca de la señorita pero sería una descortesía de mi parte. –se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. —Mariko, ellos son Hitachiin Hikaru, el hijo mayor. –dijo mientras que el nombrado besaba la muñeca enguantada de la mujer mientras que deslizaba su áspera lengua por encima de la tela sin ser descubierto por los demás y aprovechando el azoramiento de la mujer hincó uno de sus puntiagudos dientes en la tierna carne. —Y él es Hitachiin Kaoru, el menor. –la misma acción se repitió excepto que ésta vez los labios rozaron la tela mientras que sus dorados ojos se mantenían fijos en los de ella.

—Es un placer. –dijo tratando de contener el ligero escalofrío que amenazaba subir por su espalda.

—El placer ha sido todo nuestro y nos encantaría convidarla a nuestra casa para tomar un poco de té con pastas. –dijeron al unísono sorprendiendo a la pareja ya que Raynard estaba más que acostumbrado a esa extraña manía de los gemelos de decir las cosas al mismo tiempo, además de ciertos espectáculos que realizaban solo para poder tener el gozo de ver las caras compungidas de las ancianas mujeres.

—Me encantaría pero no tengo nana que cuide de mi reputación si es que me ven entrando en vuestra casa.

—No tiene nada de que preocuparse ya que nuestra hermana menor, Haruhi, estará presente ya que llegará el día de mañana del internado en el que se encuentra. Además nosotros no haríamos nada que pudiera perjudicar su reputación, no es así Hikaru?

—Claro que no Kaoru, no sería de caballeros aunque no me importaría pasar cierto tiempo a solas con ella.

—¿Me podrían repetir quien eran esos caballeros de los que hablaban con anterioridad? –inquirió Akuma alejando a Mariko de las garras de esa pareja de depredadores.

—Oh vamos Akuma, estoy segura de que no son tan malos como me los describes.

El anuncio de un brindis fue suficiente para que ese grupo se apaciguara y que sus cabezas giraran hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido. Se encontraron con la altiva figura del Sr. Ueda que con la copa aún alzada sonreía orgulloso mostrando una perlada dentadura cubierta por un espeso bigote que adornaban un par de labios.

—Hermanos míos. –comenzó ganándose las sonrisas de los presentes. —Todos sabemos que estamos aquí para poder festejar el cumpleaños de mi querido hijo Akuma, no es así? –la pregunta fue contestada por el chocar de las copas en un brindis coordinado. —Todos hemos perdido a alguien en estos últimos años y ya es un logro que alguien consiga la edad que tiene mi hijo y no digamos que es un milagro que alguien llegue a mi edad. –las ligeras risas no se esperaron junto con el cuchicheo de la gente. —Así que levantemos nuestras copas para de este forma honrar a un valiente que ha sobrevivido a lo que muchos han perecido. –acto seguido las copas se alzaron sacando destellos de las luces haciendo un baile exótico en la pulida superficie del piso. —Akuma, hijo mío sube.

—¿Sabías que era su cumpleaños? –dijo Mariko apretando más fuerte el brazo que Raynard le había ofrecido.

—No, ya lo conoces, siempre quiere que todo sea un misterio.

—Les agradezco infinitamente mis compañeros por este inmerecido homenaje pero quiero darles una nueva noticia. Hoy tendremos un nuevo hermano entre nosotros. –los aplausos y voces opacaron la música que la orquesta interpretaba. —Si me disculpan debo de retirarme, saben que la iniciación es bastante complicada y larga.

Bajo del improvisado estrado dando un pequeño brinco sin mucho esfuerzo y con la misma gracia con la que había saltado, se acercó hasta Raynard. —¿Me permites a este joven por unos cuantos minutos mi estimada Mariko?

—Adelante, pero me tienes bastante sentida por no habernos dicho que era tú cumpleaños, bien podríamos haberte comprado un presente.

—Lo lamento pero de todos modos, preferiría ver una argolla en su dedo que un presente en mis manos. –y con esta sola respuesta recibió un sonrojo de parte de ambos, aunque claro que con diferentes razones del porque. —¿Vamos?

—Regreso.

—Adelante.

—Créeme querida, cuando digo que las reuniones entre hombres son cosas que las mujeres no deberíamos de saber. –dijo la mujer que el Sr. Ueda había catalogado con anterioridad, como la mujer más agria de la sociedad londinense.

* * *

—¿De que es lo que deseas hablar? Estas demasiado nervioso.

—¿Desde hace cuanto es que nos conocemos?

—Podría decirse que una vida

—¿Confías en mi?

—De que demonios hablas Akuma, con tus extrañas preguntas me pones nervioso.

Haciendo caso omiso de la alegación de Raynard continuó mientras que sus pasos aún resonaban por el pasillo empedrado por el que habían estado caminando desde hacía ya unos 5 minutos. —¿Confías en mi?

—Si. –casi se podía sentir la tensión fluir por cada uno de sus poros. El camino bordeado de las mohosas piedras de las paredes era algo espeluznante pero esas extrañas preguntas lo eran aún más. —¿Qué sucede Akuma?

Detuvieron su camino cuando quedaron frente a una puerta de madera antigua que estaba iluminada por un candelabro que se unía a la luz que desprendían las antorchas del pasillo. Estaban a unos 3 metros bajo tierra cuando se detuvieron. —¿Qué es este lugar?

—Pasa por favor.

Abrió la puerta y como tragado por la oscuridad entró. La estancia estaba exquisitamente decorada con pinturas de pintores con nombres que no podía pronunciar y con alfombras que seguramente costaban más que su propia casa. Las llamas de las antorchas era lo único que iluminaba ese cuarto lúgubre, ya que poner una chimenea en semejante lugar sería un suicidio, tanto por el humo como por las cosas que podía prenderse, y correr tres metros cuesta arriba no era cosa fácil.

—Bienvenido Sr. Erizawa, esperamos que su bienvenida sea lo menos incómoda posible. –la voz parecía haber provenido de todas partes, como si las mismas paredes hubieran cobrado vida después de siglos de ser usadas. —Akuma lo ha sugerido como nuevo hermano y tras un consenso entre los hermanos hemos decidido darle la bienvenida.

Giró su rostro a todos lados esperando dar con la fuente de es voz hasta que pudo distinguir una lúgubre figura en el final de la habitación pero no pudo descubrir si había estado invitado en la gala porque su rostro y ropas se encontraban cubiertas por una larga y pesada capa color carmín. —¿Qué… que es esto Akuma? –lástima que él ya no estaba ahí, a su lado. Pudo distinguir entre la tenue de la luz de las antorchas, que al parecer se diluía entre las paredes, que una sombra se unía a la figura de la cual creyó haber escuchado oír la voz. Debía de ser Akuma.

—Raynard Erizawa, esta noche la hermandad Komunosojo nos hemos reunido para abrirte los brazos a una nueva vida, un brillante esplendor cubierto por las sombras de nuestra madre luna. –la nueva figura había hablado, y estaba seguro de que era Akuma, su despreocupada voz siempre educada lo delataba. —Acércate.

—Demonios Akuma, que es lo que sucede? No caeré en otra de tus bromas pesadas.

—Aquí hermano no hay bromas, no cuando la preciada sangre está en juego.

¿Preciada? ¿Sangre? Eso no sonaba nada bien. Se giró sobre sus talones hasta la puerta con la esperanza de encontrarla abierta pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando la descubrió cerrada con seguro y desde fuera. Malditos fueran todos esos engendros encapuchados. —Déjame salir Akuma, no quiero estar aquí.

Con un solo y fluido movimiento de muñeca de parte de Akuma, dos figuras igualmente encapuchadas aparecieron junto a Raynard sosteniéndolo de los brazos inmovilizándolo. —No te niegues a tu destino. Si forcejeas solo lo harás más doloroso, y por dios no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya lo serás.

—¿Sufrir? ¿Destino? Tu que mierda sabes de destino. –rugió mientras que luchaba con sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse olvidando por completo sus londinenses modales pero por más que luchaba parecía que no causaba ningún efecto. Esos hombres no se movían ni un milímetro. —¿Qué… qué demonios te crees que haces? –gritó cuando vio que Akuma se retiraba la capucha dejando ver su macilento rostro y se acercaba hasta él. Sus labios estaban rojos, como si estuvieran remojados por el jugo de zarzamoras, y debajo de ellos salieron sus colmillos protuberantes.

—Sh, no quiero lastimarte. –se posicionó detrás de él acariciando su cuello con delicadeza mientras que lo olfateaba. —Pronto acabará y ya no sufrirás más. –con helados labios beso un punto cerca de su oreja haciendo que su presa temblara bajo su boca.

—Aléjate de mi.

Se giró quedando de frente a su "amigo". —No luches, te lo suplico. Si lo haces solo lograrás lastimarte más. –dicho esto acercó sus labios hasta los de él dejando un beso en ellos. Antes de esperar una reacción se dirigió a su primer sitio.

—Sangre. –estático en su lugar se mantenía. No era jugo de zarzamoras lo que había visto en esos labios, sino sangre. Viscosa y aún caliente sangre.

Poco a poco acercó su rostro al oído de él susurrando cerca de él. —Si. –segundos después su boca se encontraba buscando un punto exacto que encontró en pocos segundos, probablemente producto de la experiencia, y con paso torturante hincó sus afilados colmillos en su tierna y blanca carne. Pudo sentir como es que Raynard se negaba, que luchaba por liberarse pero los fuertes agarres de esos hombres sobre él eran suficientes para mantenerlo en su lugar. Sintió esa tibia sangre recorrer su paladar mientras acariciaba su garganta.

—Te lo suplico Akuma, detente. –la sangre perdida empezaba a hacer mella en él haciendo que sus fuerzas se escaparan bajando por la garganta del que creía era su amigo.

—Solo un poco más. –dijo acariciando con sus labios su cuello aún manteniendo los colmillos hincados.

—Hermano, creo que es suficiente. –dijo una de las figuras que sostenía al ya casi desmayado Raynard.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mostrando unos rubíes que brillaban llenos de maldad. Nadie se atrevía a molestarlo mientras tomaba sus "alimentos" pero todos los presentes sabían que ese hombre era preciado por él y que si las cosas seguían así, ya no habría nada. Cuando sus colmillos ya se encontraban fuera lamió la herida capturando una gota que escurría por ese cuello amenazando con manchar la blanca camisa.

—Es hora de realizar la segunda parte de la iniciación.

—Lo sé. –levanto las mangas de su pesada capa junto con su almidonada camisa dejando ver sus blancas muñecas. Levantó la mano y con presteza rasgó la carne dejando que un manto carmesí rodara por su piel. Tomó la cabeza de Raynard y dejó que unas cuantas gotas cayeran en los labios blanquecinos. Solo un poco más y él ya sería su hermano de sangre.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Akuma se llevara a Raynard y ya no podía aguantar más escuchando a la Sra. Walthan hablar de lo maravillosa que era su hija y de cuantos pretendientes tenía. Hubiera podido sonreír y asentir, si la hija en cuestión no fuera la mujer más masculina que hubiera visto, hasta podía jurar que tenía bigote.

—Lamento interrumpir. –dijo cortando de improviso una de las hazañas que su "bella y delicada" hija había realizado el verano pasado. —Mi prometido se ha ido pero me tiene preocupada y creo que lo mejor será buscarlo. Espero que perdone mi rudeza pero debo de retirarme.

—Adelante. –contesto la pomposa señora con claro disgusto. No todos los plebeyos podían disfrutar de su compañía y mucho menos escuchar una de las grandiosas historias de su hermosa, delicada y femenina hija.

Siguió el camino que los había visto tomar hasta dar con una pesada puerta de madera. Dudó por unos segundos en abrirla pero después de luchar contra su inconsciente decidió que no habría nada que pudiera lastimarla si es que Akuma y Raynard estaban ahí. Bajó los miles de escalones hasta que topó con otra puerta como la anterior pero parecía aún más vieja.

Podía escucharse la pesada respiración de alguien, debía de estar sufriendo mucho ya que no podría escucharse con facilidad por el grosor de la puerta. Abrió un poco la puerta mirando por la rendija, el cuarto estaba en tinieblas. Envalentonada abrió por completo la puerta dejándose engullir por la oscuridad. Entornó los ojos adaptándose a la oscuridad, después de unos cuantos segundos pudo distinguir en el centro de la habitación un cuerpo. Con cautela se acercó hasta él para verificar si es que estaba enfermo.

—¿Raynard?

* * *

La conciencia abandonada empezó a regresar a grandes tumbos aclarando las cosas pero todo era demasiado confuso, era como si un remolino de imágenes de su vida diera vueltas por su cerebro. —¿Pero que demonios me pasó? –dijo con voz rasposa como si su garganta estuviera recubierta de arena. Le dolía la cabeza, casi tanto como cuando tenía que discutir con Akuma cuando éste se ponía un par de copas encima. Akuma. Era verdad, él había estado con él. —¿Qué sucedió? –poco a poco las imágenes se fueron aclarando. Sangre, recordaba sangre en abundancia pero no era de él, de eso estaba seguro ya que no veía ninguna marca o dolor. Alguien había gritado, un desgarrador sonido proveniente de una mujer. —¿Ma…Mariko? –era verdad la había dejado en la fiesta. Pero entonces porque es que la recordaba con él en el cuarto? —No… no… no… —negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. Eso no podía ser verdad. En sus nuevos recuerdos se encontraba ella, él y sangre. No era una buena combinación y menos cuando no podía recordar bien lo sucedido. —¿Mariko? ¿Dónde estás? No juegues conmigo, amor. –la desesperación en su voz era más que evidente.

El silencio le contestó. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, podía sentirla. No sabía el como ni el porque pero la sentía. No muy lejos de donde estaba él había un sillón y en él estaba una figura. —¿Mariko? –se acercó trastabillando todo por culpa de sus propios pies hasta donde estaba ese sillón. —¿Estás bien amor?

—No lo hagas Raynard, no deberías de verlo. –dijo una familiar voz detrás suya.

Giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con la violácea mirada de Akuma que lo miraba desde un rincón con un cigarrillo encendido pendiendo de sus labios. —¿Akuma? No recuerdo nada. Dime, te lo imploro, que es lo que ha sucedido?

—Yo…

—No, mejor deja despertar a Mariko para que nos cuentes lo sucedido camino a casa, ya oscurece, lo presiento. –dijo no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

—Raynard.

—Mariko, cariño. Es hora de irnos. –caminó hasta quedar frente a ella. Se veía tan pacífica con los ojos cerrados, casi angelical. —Te has quedado dormida. –se acercarla y tomarla entre sus brazos para cargarla todo el camino hasta casa pero unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron. —¿Qué crees que haces Akuma, no ves que está dormida y si se queda aquí pescará un resfriado?

—Mírala. –dijo sin dejar de detenerlo.

Giró su rostro y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo. —Ya la vi. Ahora déjame salir.

—Mírala bien.

—Si con eso es con lo que me vas a dejar ir, lo haré. –respondió hastiado. El clima podría haber empeorado y nunca se perdonaría que su Mariko sufriera de un resfriado por su culpa. Sus ojos cerrados delicadamente, su nariz respingona, su barbilla fuerte pero a la vez femenina, todo estaba como siempre pero algo en la mirada de Akuma lo hizo volver a mirar a la mujer que descansaba entre sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente hundidos, sus labios carecían de color, sus arreboladas mejillas estaba pálidas y su piel. Por dios, su piel estaba helada. —¿Mariko? –ella nunca le respondió y no dio señas de haberlo oído. —¿Corazón? –nada, ella seguía inerte entre sus brazos. —Vamos Mariko, deja ya de jugar. –sus brazos que descansaban en su regazo cayeron lánguidos a sus costados. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta. —Por dios Mariko, no me dejes. ¿Acaso no ves que te necesito? No puedes abandonarme, no cuando teníamos tantos planes juntos. No cuando íbamos a casarnos. –más y más desesperada se encontraba su voz gritando con todas sus fuerzas. —No puedes irte cuando te amo tanto. –cayó al suelo de rodillas aún con ella en brazos dejando que las lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro, las primeras desde que su padre había muerto hacía ya 10 años, cayeran en la blanquecina cara de ella.

—Raynard.

—Aléjate. –gruñó apretando a su cuerpo a su prometida. —Todo ha sido tu culpa. Tú le has hecho esto.

—Te equivocas, yo ne he hecho nada. No pude. –dijo bajando el rostro ocultándolo más entre las sombras.

—¿Quién lo ha hecho entonces, maldita sea? ¿Quién la ha lastimado?

Nada podía ser más desgarrador que su dolor, tan puro. Tantos sueños se habían derrumbado esa misma noche.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Es que ella no significó nada para ti como para no vengar su muerte?

—Te equivocas. –gritó indignado. —Ella era mi amiga, la mejor. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

—Entonces habla. Dime quien ha sido el que la ha matado.

—Tú. –dijo casi en un susurro.

—Blasfemias, yo nunca la lastimaría, primero moriría si la golpeara y mucho menos la mataría. Ella es mi vida.

—No miento.

—Basta, deja de mentir.

—¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

—¿Qué demonios debería de recordar? –y con eso el torbellino de su mente se desató nuevamente dejando ver solo fragmentos de lo que él había olvidado. Hubiera dado su vida por no ver lo que había sucedido. —Yo… yo la he asesinado a sangre fría.

—Lo lamento. No pensamos que cuando despertaras ella estaría aquí. Cuando despertaras te detendríamos hasta que tomaras tu primer alimento y fuera entonces cuando calmarías tus ansias de sangre.

—Me he reído cuando suplicaba. –dijo sin hacer caso de las explicaciones que le daban.

—Raynard, yo… –dijo acercándose hasta él poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros.

—Maldito. Ha sido tu culpa. –en cuestión de segundos ya tenía a Akuma presado a la pared con una mano mientras que con la otra amenazaba con golpearlo. —Toda tu maldita culpa.

—Pégame si eso hará que tu dolor disminuya.

Sus ojos eran llamas encendidas brillando en las oscuridad y estrelló su puño, pero no contra el rostro de su amigo sino contra la pared logrando que de sus nudillos brotara sangre. Miró su mano fascinado viendo como la sangre escurría pero ese extraño entretenimiento no duró mucho ya que sus heridas cerraron con velocidad. —¿Qué… que es lo que soy?

—Un vampiro.

—Mentira.

—No.

—Maldito. –cayó de rodillas abrazándose a las piernas de ese hombre que en cuestión de segundos había cambiado su vida.

* * *

—¿Lista? –dijo cuando la vio bajar por la escalinata.

—Hai.

—Vámonos. –le tendió el brazo con la misma y fría cordialidad de siempre.

—¿A dónde es que dijiste que íbamos? –dijo cuando ambos se encontraban ya dentro del convertible negro que los llevaría.

—A la mansión Ueda.

Un acelerón en el pavimento y ya se encontraban perdidos en la oscuridad del camino solo iluminado por la luz de su automóvil.

* * *

Momento cultural:

Jāku: Grupo enemigo de Kyūketsukis.

Baka: Idiota.

Kowai: Que miedo.

Anō: Este… eh…

Wakizashi: Espada corta.

Komunosojo: Trono de Sangre.

* * *

Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer!!

Esperamos ver pronto sus reviews!!

Una cosa, promocionen nuestro fic ONEGAI!!

Ja ne

Idea original: ANAIVIV

Edición y realización de los capítulos: Mussainu


	6. Boca de Lobo

† **Kyūketsuki ****†**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es de nuestra autoría. 

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— _pensamientos

**VI. Boca de Lobo.**

Sin recordar como es que había aceptado estar ahí suspiró. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que esa casa la había acogido, y porque no, enseñado y ya era demasiado tiempo como para empezar con preguntas como el porque y que es lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, ella les debía lo que era, tanto una tragedia como una bendición, una bastante pervertida bendición tomando en cuenta de que el solo hecho de vivir le servía para poder buscarlo a los que masacraron a su familia.

—Ya falta poco. –dijo sin despegar la vista del volante en espera de que las luces de la gran mansión Ueda, que había sido reconstruida por cierto incidente entre los bandos, se vislumbraran.

—Si. –ella podría decirse que era una mujer bastante silenciosa, por lo menos eso decían lo que la "conocían" cuando recién llegó a la casa, pero Raynard. Bueno él no solo era silencioso, sino frío también y él único que lo conocía de verdad era Akuma, después de todo él había sido el que lo había convertido en lo que era.

—Nos estarán esperando, pero como no saben como eres físicamente podrás pasar. –dijo mientras que giraba hacia la derecha en una bifurcación. —Ellos ya saben como soy y es por que eso que debes de adelantarte cuando entres ya que no tendrás problemas.

—Eso lo sé. Akuma me dijo eso. –por el rabillo del ojo vio como su acompañante se estremecía casi imperceptiblemente debajo de ese caro traje negro. Siempre lo hacía cuando ella pronunciaba el nombre del jefe del clan.

—¿Tienes las armas?

—Me las dejó Takiira en la cama cuando regresó para verificar que el vestido me sentaba. –No hubo más conversación y ningún intento de ambas partes por empezar una.

Esa noche llovía a cántaros mojando la tierra desprendiendo un sutil aroma que se colaba por las ventanillas fuertemente cerradas. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla cuando suspiró viendo como las gotas caían en el ventanal ni cuando ella prendió la radio sintonizando una estación cualquiera solo para poder pensar en algo diferente que no fuera él.

—Debería de bajarme aquí. –dejó de pisar el freno y paró el automóvil. —_Ya es hora._ –dijo para sus adentros pero sin siquiera despegar la vista del parabrisas o dejar de estrujar furiosamente el volante. No esperó a que amainara la lluvia sino que antes de que dejara que si indecisión lo confundiera más bajó del auto dejando las llaves pegadas y a Kagome profundamente confundida. Sí, lo mejor sería alejarse lo más pronto de ella y más cuando aún esos tormentosos recuerdos seguían frescos en su memoria.

Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos confundidos pero si quería que ella siguiera con vida o por lo menos que ella permaneciera junto a él en la mansión debía de alejarse y rápido. Giró sobre sus talones en el encharcado suelo y se dirigió a las profundidades del bosque adyacente esperando que la profundidad lo engullera por completo.

—¿Raynard? –dijo ella desde el asiento que antes él hubiera ocupado.

—Si necesitas ayuda entraré pero solo si es necesario, no quiero comprometer la misión. –contestó con la mente, un don que solo los más viejos vampiros podían usar. Era casi risible que sus mismos pensamientos fueran tan duros y fríos como su propia voz.

—Aa. –cerró la ventanilla y encendió el auto terminando cruzar el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a la casa. Miró por el retrovisor y vio como él volvía a caminar hacia las entrañas del bosque de coníferas.

—Bienvenida. –dijo un amable humano que se paraba orgulloso con su librea frente al automóvil esperando que ella le entregara las llaves para poder cumplir con su trabajo y poder estacionarlo con los demás automóviles de los invitados.

Se negó a darle las llaves ya que si una huída rápida era necesaria no tendría ni tiempo ni humor para esperar que un incompetente humano le buscara el auto. —No es necesario. –era extraño que cuando pensaba en sus tiempos como un "incompetente humano", como ella ahora los consideraba, se sentía extrañamente nostálgica pero no ahora que ya había dejado de creer que algún día ella formara parte de esa débil raza. —Yo misma lo estacionaré. –dijo cuando se alejaba de ese hombre terminando de recorrer los pocos metros que separaban el portón de la casa principal.

—Que extraños son estos ricos. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras que esperaba el siguiente auto con una plástica sonrisa en el rostro.

El empedrado camino, las gárgolas en la parte superior del viejo edificio, las flores de dulzones aromas, las farolas francesas iluminando el camino, las pesadas macetas dispuestas por toda la residencia, el arco de piedra caliza enmarcando la entrada principal con musgo creciéndole por un lado y una enredadera estrangulándolo; todo seguía igual como la primera vez que la había visto.

Esa noche en la que Raynard y Akuma la habían llevado a su primera búsqueda del fragmento de Shikon y que como resultado tuvieron una masacre de la cual no fue partícipe y la muerte del jefe de los Jāku pero desafortunadamente no hubo señal del fragmento de la perla por ningún lado.

Apagó el motor y se quedó pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que ella tenía 15 años cuando conoció a Inuyasha y cuando su única preocupación era pasar los exámenes y que sus amistades no se enteraran de que ella podía viajar 500 en el pasado para poder pelear contra la mitología japonesa. Esos eran tiempo difíciles, sí; pero también divertidos, la mayoría de las veces, y no como ahora que tenía que luchar contra vampiros siendo ella uno de ellos y tener que limpiar sus manos de la sangre de aquellos seres que antes habían sido humanos, como ella.

—¿Señorita?

No había escuchado cuando ese hombre la había llamado ni mucho menos sintió su presencia acercándose. La llamó de nuevo y golpearon el vidrio con más intensidad llamando así su atención. —¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

Saltó ligeramente en el asiento, enterró las largas y afiladas uñas en el cuero del volante y siseo como víbora enfurecida hacia el intruso que la había sorprendido. —¿Qué sucede?

—Etto…yo…gomen. –dijo antes de desaparecer corriendo espantado de ver esos fulminantes ojos rubíes y casi podía jurar que brillaban en la oscuridad y por Kami, creía haber visto colmillos en esa sonrosada boca.

—Shimatta. –maldijo hacia todo y hacia nada antes de bajar del auto tratando de que ni su vestido ni sus zapatos se mancharan de lodo. —Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso. –continuó así hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión Ueda en la espera de poder entrar y empezar de esa manera su búsqueda por el fragmento de la Shikon no Tama.

Cruzó el antiguo arco de piedra envuelto en vegetación encontrándose con dos corpulentos "hombres" que resguardaban la entrada. —Bienvenida. –dijo el que parecía ser el encargado de recibir a los invitados haciendo una reverencia.

—_Nauseabundo vampiro._ –pensó dándose cuenta de que esos dos negros y fornidos hombres eran vampiros de baja calaña. Una cosa que Akuma le había dicho era que nunca, pero nunca, bajara la cabeza ante nadie que no fuera él, Raynard o alguien de mayor edad.

—Pase por favor. –dijo el otro hombre haciendo una demasiado grave reverencia como para poder parecer real. —La fiesta está empezando. –se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar a esa estancia elegantemente adornada con las cosas que el dinero en exceso podía comprar.

Los candelabros colgando desde el alto techo, las alfombras de deliciosos dibujos, las fuentes de exquisitas y extravagantes carnes, las botellas de espumoso champagne a manos de los meseros que rondaban el salón escanciando un poco más de ese embriagador líquido en las copas semi vacías de los invitados, una bastante grotesca pintura haciendo espejismo de los pecados del hombre, y una enorme escalinata conectando el primer piso con los superiores.

Caminó entre los pomposos vestidos de las personas hasta llegar hasta el bar que se encontraba en el fondo de una pequeña habitación junto a la orquesta. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de los presentes eran vampiros y solo unos cuantos incautos humanos estaban presentes. —Será una noche larga y dura. –dijo casi en un susurro antes de llevar a sus labios una copa de cristalino líquido dejando que las burbujas jugaran en su garganta.

—No lo sería si estuviera con usted. –dijo un joven pelirrojo que se acercaba con paso felino haciendo juego con su socarrona sonrisa. —Después de todo, una dama no debería de venir sola a una fiesta tan peligrosa.

¿Es que siempre los hombres creían que adulándola podían llevarla a la cama? —No veo nada peligroso viniendo sola, veo más peligro si me quedo con usted. –dijo sin mirarlo a la cara pues para que desperdiciar su buen momento teniendo que encarar a un perfecto imbécil.

—Ouch. –dijo en broma mientras que con un movimiento de mano el camarero le daba una nueva copa de extremadamente espeso vino. Hizo amago de iniciar una conversación nuevamente negándose que una mujer como esa se le escapara de las manos pero antes de poder siquiera poder abrir la boca, una voz altiva y orgullosa se alzó por encima de la música y los murmullos.

—Bienvenidos sean hermanos míos, veo que todos han decidido venir a pesar de la estúpida advertencia de los Jokunai de mandar a su mejor agente para demostrarnos su poderío. –dijo una voz masculina demasiado conocida por Kagome pero que simplemente no podía distinguir de donde es que lo había escuchado.

Cuando trato de mirar por encima del hombro para poder ver de quien era esa voz se vio sorprendida por una enorme masa ondulante de gente que se había glutinado en la parte central del salón para poder escuchar a su jefe. —_Kuso, ahora no podré ver su rostro pero no puedo dejar de pensar que conozco esa voz. Debo de acercarme. _–se levantó de su asiento enfrente de la barra y caminó haciéndose espacio entra los uniformes cuerpos de las personas que allí se encontraban.

Varias fueron las protestas de las personas que se veían bruscamente empujadas de un lado hacia el otro por esa mujer que se hacía camino por entre sus cuerpos. Hubieron varios golpes e insultos pero nada demasiado grave y por supuesto nada que hiciera que desviaran su atención de la figura central que se alzaba imponente en el piso superior.

—Me honran enormemente al tenerlos aquí. –dijo ese hombre alzando su copa de vino en el aire haciendo un brindis en la salud de los presentes. —Supongo que todos se preguntaran el porque de mi llamado como nueva cabeza del clan. –dijo con seguridad antes de proseguir. —¿Alguno de los presentes conoce algún artículo capaz de conceder la vida eterna, el poder, dinero interminable o cualquier deseo que se les pueda ocurrir? —dijo sin hacer reparos en las quejas y cuchicheos de los presentes.

—Eso es imposible Hakushaku–sama, además para que queremos vida eterna cuando ya la poseemos. –dijo burlonamente un hombre desde una esquina del salón. —Además el dinero y el poder no han sido problema para los de nuestra clase ya que con solo contar con vida suficiente podemos amasar una basta fortuna y comprar el poder, o no es así mis queridos amigos? –dijo ganándose más de un aplauso de aprobación y una que otra risita nerviosa.

—Es verdad. ¿Pero que me dicen del sol? ¿Pueden comprar su seguridad de que no los quemará hasta hacerlos cenizas? –los cuchicheos que antes se escucharon cuando hablo por segunda vez se incrementaron ligeramente. —¿O que pasa con las afiladas puntas de las estacas que atraviesan sus corazones? ¿También pueden cubrirse de ellas con un fajo de billetes? –nuevamente la vos de los invitados se alzó dando a conocer sus puntos de vista a esas preguntas compartiendo sus opiniones con sus vecinos. —Díganme entonces hermanos. ¿Pueden comprar el mundo en el que vivimos sin tener que pelear batallas largas y además tener el derecho de caminar bajo el mismo sol que los calcina? –lo que antes habían sido susurros nerviosos ahora eran gritos exaltados que se alzaban por la música casi aplacando los frenéticos aplausos.

—¿Y cómo demonios piensas hacerlo? –gritó frustrado un hombre con valor suficiente para enfrentarse de manera tan abierta al que ahora era su jefe.

—Fácil. –dijo sin mucha importancia. —Kagura.

—_¿Kagura?_ _No puede ser la misma Kagura que conozco, simplemente no puede ser porque sino… _–se aventuró un poco más entre esa marea de excitada gente y ante sus ojos se presentaba altiva la figura de Naraku que en vez de vestir sus extrañas ropas vestía un frac negro. —Naraku. Masaka. –dijo casi en un susurro desesperado desencadenando los dolorosos recuerdos que había bloqueado cuando partió del Sengoku.

—¿Conoces a Naraku–sama? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Voz que reconoció como el que anteriormente le había dicho que descaradamente le había dicho que pasara la noche con él.

—Podría decirse que sí. –­dijo sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía ya que su cerebro se encontraba conmocionado de verlo ahí, tan fuerte y sonriente como siempre. —_¿Es que Inuyasha no acabó con él?_

—Que extraño. –dijo el joven pelirrojo peinando sus cabellos con la mano. —Naraku–sama ha venido apenas con nosotros desde el Sengoku hace apenas 1 año, más o menos cuando nuestro anterior jefe murió a manos de Akuma. –esto último lo dijo con claros sentimientos de venganza ya que el anterior jefe de los Jāku había sido conocido como un pacificador, como un hombre noble que había detenido las matanzas sin sentido por solo unas cuantas muertes para poder alimentar a sus "hijos". —¿Cómo es que conoces a Hakushaku–sama? ¿No me digas que eres un vampiro antiguo? –inquirió con increíble sorpresa.

¿Cómo responder a una pregunta que no podías? Guardó silencio haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas que ese inquieto hombre le desplegaba. —_¿Qué demonios está haciendo Naraku aquí? ¿Será que el objeto que dice poseer que puede cumplir los deseos es la Perla de Shikon? Eso podría ser, después de todo nunca la pudimos hallar cuando su cuerpo desapareció y la dimos por perdida y además Akuma me ha mandado por que cree que el fragmento que le han robado está aquí._

—Señoras y Señores, déjenme presentarles… –dijo después de que Kagura apareciera cargando una pequeña caja de madera negra del tamaño de las que portan los anillos de compromiso. —La famosa Shikon no Tama. –dijo abriéndola dejando que los miles de colores jugaran con la luz artificial que alumbraba el lugar.

—Eso es una falsificación. –gritó un anciano hombre que se sostenía con un bastón con empuñadura de oro. —¡Todos sabemos que la perla de Shikon nunca existió! Ese hombre solo quiere engañarnos hermanos míos.

—¿Y que tal si es verdad? ¿Pero y solo lo hace para ganarse nuestro apoyo? ¿Qué haremos si en verdad la afamada perla? ¿Quién tendrá el privilegio de usar ese deseo? –esas y mil preguntas más rondaban el aire siendo conjuradas por los nerviosos asistentes.

—Les juro que no es ninguna broma. –dijo serio Naraku mientras que bajaba los escalones de la escalera de caracol hasta poder reunirse con sus invitados. —Este es la famosa perla que la sacerdotisa Midoriko creo después de sellar las almas de los demonios contra los que peleo sin descanso.

—Pero estaba destruida. –dijo una tímida mujer desde una esquina perdiendo el valor cuando noto esa profunda y maligna mirada posada sobre ella.

—Yo mismo provengo del Sengoku, y lo saben, pero acaso saben como es que he podido traspasar la barrera del tiempo?

No hubieron respuestas coherentes sino solo murmullos que planteaban hipótesis, algunas valiosas y otras totalmente descabelladas pero ninguna tenía la validez para ser cierta hasta que escucharon de los propios labios de ese hombre que había sido por el poder escondido de la perla por la cual había podido llegar a esa época.

—Increíble. –gritaron todos al unísono lanzándose curiosos hacia ese objeto de su encanto.

—Pero… –dijo alejando a los atrevidos que se habían acercado. —Hay un ligero percance.

—Lo sabía. –dijo el anciano hombre que antes había refutado la historia de la perla. —Lo que dices son puras mentiras.

—Iie.

—¿Entonces cual es la trampa?

—No hay ninguna.

—¿Entonces que demonios es ese percance del que nos hablas?

—No está completa.

El disgusto había quedado claramente demostrado cuando los colmillos se hicieron presentes en las dentaduras y los ojos de distintos colores se tornaban rojo sangre con una amenaza clara y sus siseos asemejaban a un panel de abejas furiosas listas para atacar. Ellos no eran gente con la que se podía bromear.

—Calma. He dicho que no está completa, sí; pero mírenla. –dijo alzándola sobre las cabezas de los amenazantes personajes. —Solo es necesario un fragmento y el mundo será nuestro.

—¿Pero que es lo que ganas ayudándonos?

—Nada, solo que deseo ser la cabeza del nuevo clan que se alce sobre la superficie.

—Patrañas.

—Esa es mi oferta, son libres de rechazarla o aceptarla, no los obligo a nada.

—Podemos robártela y matarte para poder quitarte la perla.

—He considerado esa posibilidad, créanme. Pero no creo que les sea prudente ya que quien de ustedes sabe como activar el fragmento? –solo el silencio sepulcral le respondió. —Eso creí. –dijo con suficiencia.

—¿Pero como sabemos que no nos estás mintiendo?

—No lo saben. –dijo dando la media vuelta mientras subía las escaleras perdiéndose en la invisibilidad del segundo piso siendo seguido por Kagura que cargaba la pequeña caja con la preciada joya.

Se habían quedado en silencio pesando las posibilidades, los pros y los contras con los que se veían enfrentados. Podían tener la vida eterna sin tener miedo a nada, pero a cambio de que? ¿Estaban dispuestos a jurar lealtad eterna a un ser que ni siquiera era como ellos sino que solo era una vil y asquerosa mezcla de youkais? Inconcebible. ¿Entonces cuales eran las opciones que les quedaban? ¿Morir de hambre, ser asesinados por los vampiros contrarios en una guerra sin fin, calcinarse bajo el sol? Ninguna de ellas era algo que pudieran aceptar y lo único que quedaba era aceptar la propuesta de ese hombre, por más indignante que les pareciera.

—Supongo que aceptaremos. –dijo el anciano hombre que se había puesto en contra de ese hombre desde que apareció y que refutaba la existencia de la perla.

—Usted es el venerable anciano Shinju y nuestros problemas siempre lo hemos consultado con usted así que nos gustaría saber que es lo que opina.

—Odio esta idea, pero no veo opciones viables conforme las cosas van.

—Entonces está dicho. –dijo una voz desde el fondo. —Aceptaremos la oferta.

—Yami. –llamó el anciano hombre. —¿Dónde está Yami?

—Aquí estoy Shinju–dono. –dijo el pelirrojo acompañante de Kagome que la dejó para acercarse hasta ese hombre y presentarle sus respetos reverenciándolo y besando un anillo de piedra de tigre. —Estoy a sus órdenes.

—Yami. –dijo el encorvado personaje. —Me alegra verte por aquí. Dime, es verdad lo que dicen los demás? ¿Qué tienes buenas relaciones con aquel que se hace llamar Naraku?

—Debo de decir que son buenas relaciones las que mantengo con él pero no son de amistad.

—Eso poco importa, hijo mío. –dijo posicionando una mano arrugada en el hombro de ese hombre. —La amistad no es necesario en lo que necesito pedirte.

—Lo que usted diga Shinju–dono.

—Necesito que seas el portavoz de nuestra decisión.

—Si eso es lo que desea. –dijo reverenciando al hombre antes de caminar alejándose de él.

—Yami, solo una cosa más. –dijo ahogando un suspiro en su cansada garganta. —Necesito que verifiques que la perla es auténtica.

—Hai, Shinju–dono.

—Etto… Yami–kun… –oh como odiaba tener que pasar como una sumisa jovencita cuando quería salir en ese instante de ese lugar y alejarse de la lujuriosa mirada de ese joven que ahora le dirigía después de haberlo llamado. —Me gustaría poder conocer a Naraku-sama. –genial, ahora trataba a la escoria de Naraku como a un ser superior. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente, besarle las botas llenas de fango?

—¿Es eso cierto lo que dices? –dijo completamente ilusionado el hombre. —Demo… no creo que sea pertinente que lleve a alguien que recién acabo de conocer a ver al jefe del clan. Bien podrías ser la famosa asesina Kagome.

—_Mierda. –_su mente gritó al escuchar que sospechaba de ella. Tenía que idear un plan y rápido. —Yo…

—Pero eso no podría ser posible, verdad? Tú no eres nada a lo que los demás describen. Tú no tienes los labios demasiado abultados, ni frente prominente, ni enredado cabello, ni nariz pronunciada.

—_Genial, ahora me he convertido en un adefesio._

—Pero no me has dicho como es que te llamas.

—Akemi…Shirane.

—Encantado de conocerla Shirane–san o debo decir, Akemi–chan?

La noche no podía empeorar más. Primero una pelea con Takiira por un estúpido vestido, segundo ser estúpidamente sorprendida por un humano y si hubiera sido un enemigo se podría dar por muerta, tercero la muy desagradable sorpresa de que Naraku y Kagura se encontraban en esa época por no decir que se encontraba horrorizada de saber que ese vil ser poseía casi por completa la perla de Shikon, y cuarto tener a un imberbe y lujurioso joven tras de ella.

—Como guste, Yami–kun.

—¿Entonces dice que su deseo es conocer a Naraku-sama? Podría arreglar ese pequeño detalle con solo un pequeño favor de su parte.

—¿Cuál sería?

—Un beso.

—¿Na…ni?

—Hai, un beso.

Akuma le dijo que usara cualquier medio para acercarse lo más posible hasta donde ella creía que estaba el fragmento pero ahora teniendo la certeza de que ahí se encontraba la perla incompleta pues las cosas necesitaban ser más drásticas. —Acepto. Pero solo después de conocerlo. –muy bien, si las cosas seguían como planeado solo tendría que robar la perla y desaparecer sin ser vista y de esa forma poder escapar de los labios de ese hambriento joven.

—Entonces sígame. –dijo indicando las altas escaleras de caracol que se erguían en el centro del gran salón.

Subieron sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los demás hasta llegar a un rellano que daba paso a un largo y angosto pasillo en el cual habían hermosas pinturas predispuestas en el tétrico pasadizo pero no era hora de dejar que su lado artístico tomara control y se quedara apreciando los delicados trazos y mucho menos cuando cierto pelirrojo la tomaba el brazo guiándola hasta la habitación principal, ansioso de así poder cobrar su recompensa que ella le entregaría. Si se miraba de cerca podía creerse que era un hermano de ese monje libidinoso con el estuvo tantos años.

Deseaba que el trayecto durara un poco más pero desafortunadamente la puerta que habían estado buscando se encontraba frente a ellos. No había membretes ni nada que distinguiera esa habitación de las demás así que "Yami–kun" debía conocer demasiado bien los alrededores de ese lugar. Solo fue necesario que tocaran una vez la puerta para que esta se abriera automáticamente.

—Con su permiso, Naraku–sama.

Muy bien, era en ese momento en que volvería a ver a ese personaje desde que hacía ya 5 años pensaba se encontraba muerto. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Pasar desapercibida o empezar con un ataque que los tomara por sorpresa y exigirle el fragmento de la perla? ¿Él sería capaz de reconocerla? ¿La delataría solo por el placer de ver como una horda de furiosos vampiros cobraban venganza por sus compañeros caídos o simplemente actuaría como si no la conociera? Todo era un misterio cuando concernía a esa distorsionada mente.

—¿Yami–san, que es lo que te trae por este lugar?

—Naraku–sama, veo que sigue manteniendo su habitual sentir del humor.

—_¿Sentido del humor? Ese hombre no tiene espacio para esas banalidades cuando está corrompido por la maldad? –pensó mientras que se ocultaba tras la espalda de su acompañante esperando una oportunidad de poder ver donde es que guardaba el fragmento. _

—¿Cómo no tenerlo cuando tengo todo lo que quiero? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros en su amplio sillón de cuero rojo.

—Entonces supongo que ya conoce la respuesta, ne?

—Aa.

—Shinju–dono me ha pedido ver la perla para comprobar su autenticidad, espero que no le moleste.

—Por supuesto que no es molestia, además es normal que el viejo Shinju sea precavido. –dijo mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hasta una caja fuerte a la vista de todos ya que quien se atreviera a robarle a Naraku sería un completo idiota y un suicida. —¿Desea algo de beber?

—Gracias, pero creo que es suficiente para mí por esta noche.

—¿Y para su "acompañante"? –continuó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "acompañante" como para demostrar que la había descubierto.

Un trueno cercano y potente iluminó la estancia haciendo retumbarlos vidrios y por una milésima de segundo la luz desapareció dejando el cuarto en penumbras para después con la misma rapidez con la que se había ido, la luz regresó vacilante para luego adquirir su tonalidad.

—Vaya, la tormenta ha empeorado.

—¿Akemi–chan, daijobu? –dijo cuando sintió que ella se aferraba desesperadamente a su brazo pero decidió que su actitud se debía a que le tenía miedo a los truenos.

—¿Akemi–chan, eh? –dijo Naraku caminando hasta ella. —Encantado de conocerla. –dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Era más que obvio que él sabía quien era ella, pero porque no la delataba? ¿Pensaba jugar con ella un poco más? Pero si ella no quería delatarse tendría que jugar su juego. —Un placer conocerlo Naraku–sama. –dijo estrechando esa helada mano entre las suyas. —_Genial, ahora tengo que prestarle respeto._

—¿Me conoces? Que honor es para mí ya que no pensé que alguien como usted sabría de mi existencia. –si leía bien entre líneas lo que ese hombre quería decir, entonces el mensaje sería algo así: "Es una sorpresa verte con vida, no pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Muy bien. Quería jugar a los acertijos y ella también jugaría. —Apenas hoy he tenido el placer de verlo en persona pero he escuchado de usted. –dijo siguiendo las reglas de ese juego queriendo decir: "Maldito. Pensé que habías muerto. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Siendo un hombre de negocios no me sorprendería que algunas personas supieran de mi existencia pero usted me sorprende.

—_Kuso, quiere confundirme o no? Shimatta, si tan solo pudiera hablar claramente. _–estaba completa y absolutamente frustrada por tener que actuar. —Una mujer debería de estar interesada en los negocios y más como van las cosas en el país, no lo cree?

—En efecto ya que pronto podría ocurrir algo que descontrolara el mercado de valores y ambos sabemos que consecuencias podrían acarrear sobre el mundo.

—¿Acaso puede ver algo que nosotros no?

—Iie, solo tengo visión para los negocios pero no creo poder compararme con ustedes.

—_Genial, sabe que soy una de ellos pero sería tonto de mi parte el pensar que no se daría cuenta._

—Akemi–chan veo que viene acompañada por un galante y prestigiado caballero pero… no con el que pensé que vendría. –dijo con fingido azoramiento.

—_Maldito. –_¿Es que ese…ese…lo que fuera disfrutaba con su dolor? —_Kagome no baka, pero claro que lo disfruta, después de todo es Naraku, ne?_

—Me temo que no sé a que se refiere.

—¿Ah, es que no era conocida de Inuyasha? Juraría haber visto su foto con él en algún lado.

—Temo decir que hemos perdido contacto con el paso de los años.

—Lamento escuchar eso pero creo que se alegrará de saber que él está aquí en Japón.

—_Inuyasha? No, eso no podía ser verdad. Él no podía estar en su época. ¿Por qué? –_ese hombre debía de estar mintiéndole o por lo menos eso es lo que ella quería creer ya que no era posible ni justo.

—Parece sorprendida. ¿Cómo, no lo sabía? Oh cuanto lamento haber arruinado su sorpresa. Estoy seguro de que pronto lo verá.

—_Maldito. _

—Espero que me pueda llamar cuando se reencuentren porque estaré más que ansioso de verlos "juntos" una vez más.

La lluvia caía ahora con mucha más fuerza como si personificara la propia furia que bullía dentro de ella dejándola salir por medio de los relámpagos y truenos que desgarraban el manto estelar. Un fuerte y muy oportuno trueno resonó en la casa seguido de una explosión cuando la caja de los fusibles se fundía a causa de la descarga eléctrica dejando el cuarto en penumbras dejando que las sombras de los muebles se alargaran tomando dimensiones grotescas.

El palpitar de su corazón en los oídos era tan fuerte que creía que todos podían escucharlo. Ella no era como los demás de su "nueva especie", no le calcinaba el sol cuando salía, no necesitaba alimentarse solamente de sangre para poder sobrevivir, no era fría al tacto, no había perdido su latir, no poseía su misma fuerza pero la propia si había incrementado, ella podía actuar como una humana sin levantar sospechas pero en lo único que si tenía en común era que cuando se sentía amenazada o necesitaba pelear sus ojos se tornaban carmesíes.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó durante segundos la habitación arrancando una serie de destellos rosados a la perla indicando que aún se encontraba en la palma abierta de Naraku. Solo tendía que extender la mano para poder tomarla entre las suyas, cosa fácil pero conociendo los antecedentes, como ella los conocía, las cosas no podían ser para nada fáciles.

—_Valor Kagome, esta es la única forma en que podrás liberarte._

Un solo y fluido movimiento había sido necesario para que esa perla quedara presa en sus manos. Estaba fría y ligeramente ennegrecida, probablemente por los años que había permanecido en manos equivocadas, necesitaría ser purificada por una sacerdotisa. Tendría que buscar a una que hiciera el trabajo.

—_Listo. _–solo era necesario escapar antes de que se dieran cuenta y de que la luz la descubriera.

El ventanal no se encontraba demasiado lejos de su alcance y con un solo salto podría alcanzarlo y escaparía. La caída no sería demasiado larga tampoco teniendo en cuenta de que se encontraban en el segundo piso. Contaba con una de las "bendiciones" de los de su especie, su increíble equilibrio. No hubieron segundos pensamientos cuando estrelló su delicado y aparentemente frágil cuerpo contra el ventanal dejándose abrazar por el frío aire que chocaba contra su piel.

Y en la oscuridad penetrante de la tétrica habitación una sonrisa amplia se extendía por la cara de Naraku. —_Todo salió como quería._

—_Ahora a correr. _–el bosque de coníferas no se encontraba para anda lejos de donde ella estaba y su libertad se encontraba al igual a pocos metros. Si corría interrumpidamente con velocidad adecuada podría llegar hasta ese lugar antes de que los demás salieran en su búsqueda.

—**A**nō… ¿Akemi-chan? –estaba preocupado por ella ya que el sonido de los vidrios al romperse podría asustarla pero extrañamente su presencia no se podía sentir por ningún lado.

La luz reapareció segundos después cuando los sirvientes se encargaron de arreglar la caja de fusibles que se habían fundido. Las sombras atemorizantes tomaron sus dimensiones normales. Fue necesario cerrar los ojos durante pocos segundos para que la luz no los cegara.

—Yami–san.

—¿Qué sucede Naraku–sama?

—Akemi–chan ha desaparecido y se ha llevado la perla consigo.

—No… no, no puede ser. –inspeccionó todos los lugares en donde ella se hubiera podido esconder pero entonces recordó el sonido de los cristales. Se acercó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana viendo que entre los fragmentos de vidrio habían pequeñas gotas de sangre. —Maldición. –gruñó antes de lanzarse escaleras abajo para poder dar aviso a los demás para que comenzaran la búsqueda de la traidora. Se había metido en la boca del lobo y ahora sería devorada.

—_Suerte, "Akemi–chan"_. –disfrutó enormemente verla sudar cuando lo vio y más cuando ella creyó que se podría salvar así de fácil. —Solo dejaré que el tiempo haga lo que debe de hacer. –dijo antes de retomar su asiento en el sillón.

Sus pisadas apresuradas llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban en el piso inferior por lo que levantaron los rostros encontrándose con el joven y prometedor Yami con la cara tan blanca como a cera buscando desesperado con la mirada a alguien.

—Shinju–dono, Shinju–dono. –casi gritó mientras se precipitaba al encorvado anciano que descansaba en una de los sillones dispuestos alrededor de la sala.

—¿Qué sucede Yami–kun? ¿La perla era falsa?

—Debemos darnos prisa Shinju–dono, no podemos dejar que ella se aleje.

—¿De que hablas Yami? –dijo molestó uno de los tantos acompañantes del honorable anciano. —¿Quién es ella?

—Akemi–chan, ella se llevó la perla. –dijo de un solo respiro tratando de apresurar las cosas y poder darle caza a la presa lo más pronto posible.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Pero de que demonios hablas? ¿Quién es Akemi–chan?

—La conocí esta noche, nunca la he visto.

—¿Y por que demonios ella debía de estar donde la perla? Te hemos dicho solo a ti que fueras a verificar su autenticidad.

—Ella me pidió conocer a Naraku–sama.

—Yami–kun. –intercedió el mayor de los presentes, Shinju–dono. —Explícame como es que dices que ella tiene la perla.

—Naraku–sama la tenía en la palma de la mano para que yo la pudiera ver pero cuando se ha ido otra vez la luz ella tomó la Shikon no Tama y escapó por el ventanal.

—Naruhodo. –con una agilidad poco característica de las personas de la edad que aparentaba se incorporó siendo imitad por los demás.

—¿Shinju–dono, cree que ella puede ser…?

—Hm.

—¿De que hablan? –dijo molesta una rolliza mujer. —Creo que todos merecemos una explicación.

—Ella es la invitada que nadie esperaba. –dijo simplemente antes de salir por las anchas puertas para entonces poder "cazar" a su presa.

* * *

Momento cultural:

Aa: Sí.

Jāku: Bando contrario al que está Kagome.

Etto: Este…

Gomen: Perdón.

Shimatta: Maldición.

Kuso: Mierda.

Hakushaku: Conde. Kagome uso ese nombre para referirse a Akuma pero también es usado por los demás vampiros para referirse a la cabeza del clan.

Masaka: "Increíble", "No lo puedo creer".

Iie: No.

Demo: Pero…

Daijobu: ¿Estás bien?

Anō: Este… Eh…

Naruhodo: Ya veo.

* * *

Muchas pero muchas gracias a esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer !! En verdad lo apreciamos muuucho!!

Debido a que las ideas no llegan como deberían pues quería pedirles sus correos para poder avisarles cuando es que hay una continmuación porque luego las personas que no estan registradas no saben que ya hemos actualizado.

Si surgen preguntas o simplemente comentarios pueden hacerlos en mi correo: Si es que me agregan por el msn pues quiero que sepan de antemano que no soy buena conversadora XD

No olviden dejar sus Reviews diciendo si es que les ha gustado el capítulo o simplemente preguntar algo. Solo denle "click" en el botón de color lila en el fondo del capítulo!!

Pd. Estoy escribiendo un fic en solitario de Ranma 1/2, así que pasen mi perfíl en unos 15 días si es que les interesa. Supongo que Rumiko me dejó un poco inquieta con sus finales

* * *

Idea principal: ANAIVIV

Producción y Edición: Mussainu


	7. Preludio

† **Kyūketsuki ****†**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es de nuestra autoría. 

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— _pensamientos

**VII. Preludio **

—Mierda. –gritó por lo que debió haber sido la treceava vez en la noche. —Mierda. –ya eran catorce con esa.

—Silencio Inuyasha. No queremos que nos descubran.

—¿Qué nos descubran? ¿Quién demonios nos va a descubrir cuando no hay nada en este mísero lugar? Debimos de haberlas seguido cuando salieron y no esperar hasta que se hubieran alejado.

—No teníamos idea de que ella eran tan rápidas.

—No pongas excusas Miroku, sabes muy bien que esperar fue tu idea.

—Ya basta.

Estaban perdidos en un bosque desde hacía ya dos horas y parecía que serían muchas más las que transcurrieran antes de que pudieran salir de ese lugar o por lo menos encontrar el rastro de las dos "mujeres" a las que habían estado siguiendo. Cuando oyeron que ellas habían despertado se pusieron alertas esperando la mejor oportunidad de seguirles el rastro para que los llevaran a la mansión en las que ellos sospechaban se encontraba el fragmento de Shikon. Solo fueron pocos segundos los que pudieron seguirles el rastro ya que sus aromas se confundieron y difuminaron haciendo imposible la tarea de perseguirles.

—¿No puedes oler nada extraño Inuyasha?

—Créeme que si ya hubiera detectado algo no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo buscando.

—Así cómo también estando gritando injurias contra todos no sirve de nada.

—Sango tiene razón.

—Keh.

El cielo estaba empezando a vestirse de gris augurando que pronto dejaría descansar su carga sin importar quien estuviera bajo su manto. Si querían encontrar el lugar dónde se suponía que iban a encontrar el fragmento tenían que darse prisa antes de que el aroma de tierra húmeda y demás olores provocados por la lluvia empañara la principal pista que tenían. La única, mejor dicho, pista que tenían.

—¿No puede sentir ningún fragmento, Kikyo–sama? Si no podemos fiarnos del olfato de Inuyasha bien podemos confiar en sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi olfato?

—Nada, pero ¿Puedes asegurarme que la lluvia no podría dificultar más las cosas? –esperó a que el hanyou respondiera. Ya bien sabía que no habría una respuesta ya que le valía más el orgullo que nada. —¿Kikyo–sama?

Negó con la cabeza.

Mentía y lo sabía pero Naraku le había dicho que no debía encontrarse con él hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. Nunca había estado de parte de ningún bando y solo actuaba conforme a sus conveniencias y en ese momento Naraku era el que parecía tener el juego ganado. Después de todo es mejor ser aliado del que saliera victorioso que amigo del vencido.

—Entiendo.

—¿Y ahora que sugieres Miroku?

—Podríamos mirar alrededor para ver si es que las localizamos.

—Levantaríamos sospechas por la forma en que vestimos Houshi–sama y más siendo tantos. No conozco muy bien la época de Kagome–chan pero estoy segura de que no es muy bien visto a varios extraños rondando un bosque por la noche.

—La cantidad es el problema. –pensaba en la manera en que ese problema fuera resuelto sin levantar sospechas ya que no estaban con tiempo suficiente para ser perseguidos por una horda de personas que cargaban antorchas para quemar al monstruo de Inuyasha ya que nunca podrían linchar a una persona con su aspecto y carisma. —La única solución que encontré es que Inuyasha vaya por las copas de los árboles. Y desde ahí podrá localizar a nuestras sospechosas o por lo menos captar algún olor que nos dirija a ellas.

—Eso yo lo hubiera podido decir. –se quejó el hanyou demostrando su inconformidad mientras cruzaba los brazos por su pecho.

—¿Entonces porque no lo sugeriste antes? –contestó Shippo que se resguardaba detrás de las piernas de Sango. Ya era mayor para unas cosas pero no lo era cuando concernía recibir un golpe de parte de ése mitad bestia.

—Temee.

—Basta Inuyasha, no tienes edad de estar haciendo esos juegos. –sintió cómo la cabeza de Shippo contra sus piernas se aferraba más a ella. —Y tú Shippo, deberías de dejar de molestar a Inuyasha ya que no siempre estaré para protegerte.

—Gomen ne Sango.

—Ja.

—Inuyasha creo que mejor será que te vayas adelantando y cuando veas algo extraño nos avisas. No podemos darnos el lujo de que alguno de nosotros se separe cuando no conocemos nada acerca de la época de la señorita Kagome.

De un ágil salto llegó hasta la copa de un pino, uno de los más altos que había esperando que las hojas lo cubrieran. Lo último que quería era que una de esas uniformadas personas, a las que Kagome tanto respeto les tenía, lo detuvieran. Cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza esperando poder captar algo que le indicara por dónde es que esas sospechosas mujeres se encontraban.

—¿Ves algo o más bien hueles algo?

—¿Quieres guardar silencio?

Olfateó el aire. Agua, pasto, ese asqueroso aroma que despedían los monstruos de acero que transitaban por los caminos, perfumes, comida. Todo había menos lo que el estaba esperando.

—Mierda.

Decidió dar un último intento antes de darse por vencido ya que después de todo podría encontrarse con Kagome. Si tan solo pudiera decirle el porque de sus razones. Una fría gota cayó en su mejilla haciendo que sus pensamientos se alejaran de ese asunto para concentrarse en algo más molesto, la lluvia.

—Debemos darnos prisa antes de que la lluvia pueda borrar cualquier rastro.

—Vamos Inuyasha. –digo casi en un suspiro Sango. —Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Si quería que la única pista que tenían acerca de Kagome y de la perla no se desvaneciera con la lluvia necesitaba hacer algo y rápido. Saltó ágilmente a la rama de otro árbol que se encontraba a mayor altura del primero esperando que el aire estuviera menos contaminado y así poder descubrir el camino por el que esas mujeres habían desaparecido.

Olfateó desesperado el aire esperando poder captar algo que no hubiera podido detectar en un principio. Sentía las lágrimas de impotencia y frustración luchando por salir desvergonzadas. Giró hacia el norte esperando encontrar algo pero lamentablemente no había nada. El sentimiento de las lágrimas pugnando por salir se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Kuso. _¿Dónde estás Kagome?_

El sonido del trueno fue tan fuerte y tan cercano que pensaron que sus pieles se verían arrancadas de sus cuerpos por la misma fuerza del sonido. El suelo tembló imperceptiblemente y entonces fue cuando lo percibió.

—Kagome. –era un sutil aroma a ella mezclado con algo que no podía identificar. Algo en ella había cambiado.

El segundo golpe del trueno lo sacó de sus cavilaciones haciendo que sus ya agudizados sentidos se pusieran alertas.

—¿Inuyasha? –inquirió Miroku desde abajo con la vana esperanza de que le escuchara pero el monótono golpeteo de las gotas sobre el suelo, el rugir del viento y la altura en la que se encontraba el hanyou hicieron que sus intentos fueran en vano.

Sangre. Estaba ligeramente dispersa en el aire pero podía identificarla cómo la de ella y no estaba muy lejos de él. ¿Por qué es que no la había sentido antes? Tal vez cómo decían: "No puedes hallar a los que no quieren ser encontrados". ¿Pero entonces porqué es que ahora ella quería ser encontrada?

No esperó a decirles que ya la había sentido, por así decirlo, puesto que no quería perder un minuto en explicarles teniendo en cuenta de que ella estaba sangrando. —Solo aguanta un poco Kagome. –dijo con certeza antes de lanzarse a su búsqueda esperando no llegar tarde.

* * *

—Maldición. –repitió hacia la nada mientras que se quitaba los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que se habían adherido a su piel haciendo pequeñas cortadas que aún sangraban. No pudo darse el lujo de detenerse para poder curar propiamente sus heridas ya que podía sentir una presencia acercándose hasta ella. —Supongo que Akuma tenía razón después de todo. Necesito sangre para poder curarme más rápidamente, más me niego a tomarla de algún ser vivo, si no mantengo mi humanidad por lo menos aún mantendré mi moral.

—Miren lo que la lluvia nos vino a traer. –dijo una voz detrás de ella. Los arbustos se movieron siseando dejando ver a Yami que se quitaba las ramas secas de su lujoso frac. —Una sucia y traicionera rata.

—Un gusto volver a verte también. Mucho me temo que no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Además de hermosa eres graciosa. Nunca pensé que tú, de entre todos los asistentes, resultaras ser la gran asesina. Aunque no puedes culparme por no creerlo cuando las descripciones que he estado escuchando sobre ti simplemente no son para nada ciertas.

—Eso es más que verdad. –su orgullo de mujer había sido herido. —Pero estás equivocado con algo. –replicó. —Yo no tengo ese papel en la vida. Para matar debes de quitarle la vida a alguien y pues tus compañeros no lo parecían.

—Bella, graciosa e inteligente. Simplemente me sorprendes. –agregó con una mueca en los labios mientras que se acercaba más y más viendo divertido cómo ella retrocedía cada vez más. La tenía acorralada y eso le gustaba. Mucho.

—Sí, así soy yo. _Maldición, ¿Por qué no deja de acercarse? Si tan solo tuviera algo con que defenderme. _

—¿Acaso nos sentimos acorralados? –perversamente disfrutaba al verla temblar casi sin moverse mientras que sus pies retrocedían por cada paso que él daba hacia el frente.

—Al contrario. Me decepciona que no te hayas dado cuenta de que solo te estoy guiando al mejor lugar en el que pueda acabar con tu existencia.

—No sé que hacer ¿Temblar por esa amenaza sin fundamentos o reír por lo mismo? A mi parecer estás muerta de miedo. ¿Es que quieres que te abrace?

—Prefiero arrancarme las uñas.

—Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente.

—Bastardo.

Después de haber dado un salto imperceptible para el ojo humano estaba ahí junto a ella, sujetándole de los brazos contra la corteza de un viejo tronco. Una rodilla entre sus piernas era suficiente para separarlas a su antojo y poder reducir el espacio que los distanciaba.

Si él fuera un humano, ella podría haber sentido el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo en vez de sentir esa helada mano que serpenteaba por debajo de su vestido acariciando descaradamente sus muslos.

—¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima antes de que vomite!. –las palabras de odio se veían rebajadas por su creciente pánico cuando sentía cómo él deslizaba su mano más arriba.

—¿Qué debería de hacer? –ponderó aún sujetándole sin ningún esfuerzo. —¿Divertirme un poco contigo antes de que lleguen los demás o tomar el crédito de ser el hombre que mató a Kagome? –estaba hablando cómo si ella no estuviera ahí frente a él. —Aunque podría divertirme y matarte después. –y por primera vez desde que iniciara su monólogo la miró con depredadores ojos.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Hazlo para que pueda matarte!

—Oh, no creo que estés en posición de amenazarme. ¿O sí? –ronroneó en su oído delineándolo con la punta de la lengua.

Le apretó los glúteos con la mano libre que tenía. Lo hacía con fuerza e indecencia, cómo si los poseyese. Respiró sonoramente en su oído y ella pudo apreciar el característico olor de la sangre en su aliento. Kagome tuvo que resistir las ganas de vomitar a pesar de que las arcadas hacían su acto de presencia.

—Prefiero morir antes de dejar que uses mi cuerpo a tu antojo. –exclamó luchando por liberarse.

—Eso también puede arreglarse y con mucha más facilidad de la que piensas. –su mano dejó su trasero sin salir de debajo de sus faldas para pasearse libremente por la cara interna de sus muslos. —Tan suaves.

Le tomó del rostro con fuerza sin importarle que sus garras rasgaran su carne dejando que cuatro delicadas líneas carmesíes rodaran por sus mejillas cayendo solemnes hasta su níveo cuello. Definitivamente ella se veía más hermosa con la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo.

Una áspera lengua recogió esos rastros con mórbida devoción. —Ríndete. –era de todos sabidos que las criaturas más débiles solo servían para alimentar al más fuerte. —Solo ríndete ante mí. Los animales más débiles sirven de alimento. Sé mi alimento.

—No somos animales.

—Tampoco humanos.

Unos helados labios presionaron con brutal fuerza. La dominación nunca fue cosa de románticos.

Forcejear y esperar que la liberara era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento pero pareciera que su energía y fuerza fueran drenadas.

—Aliméntame.

Trepidante y ansiosa la mano de Yami terminó su recorrido parando en el inicio de esas pantaletas que al tacto se adivinaban de seda. Estaba completamente sorprendida cuando lo sintió acariciándola indecentemente.

—_Perfecto. –_aprovechó su azoramiento para introducir su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad.

La sorpresa dio paso al pánico para dar lugar complacientemente a una enceguecedora rabia. Hizo lo único que estaba en sus manos para defenderse de ese intruso. Mordió. Con fuerza. —_Ja! Toma eso pervertido._

—Perra. –la soltó de inmediato para así poder cuidar de su boca después de escupir en el suelo la sangre que le había sacado con esa mordida.

—_Corre y no te atrevas a mirar atrás. –_gritó una vocecilla en su cabeza. No era nadie para desobedecerla. Es más, lo haría hasta con gusto.

Ya había logrado franquear unos cuantos metros hasta que una mano la detuvo con fuerza haciéndola girar sobre su eje para encarar una furiosa mirada rojiza.

No le importó que ella fuera mujer cuando la tiró en el suelo con él sobre ella cubriéndola casi por completo con su cuerpo.

—No me hubiera gustado que conocieras mi lado malo pero supongo que no me has dejado ninguna opción viable. –le desgarró la delicada tela superior del vestido que se había manchado dejando ver al descubierto sus pechos que se alzaban apuntando hacia le firmamento.

—Es una pena. Una verdadera pena.

Con fuerza y con toda la intención de lastimarla, hincó sus dientes en la piel de uno de sus senos saboreando el dulce sabor de la sangre que llenaba su boca. Poco a poco sus instintos llegaron haciendo que su mente solo pensara en alimentarse de ella.

Sangre. La única cosa que la mantenía con vida en más de una forma, escapaba de ella a raudales sin poder detenerla. Hubiera deseado poder golpearle, arrancarle los dientes de un puñetazo, arañarle el rostro pero no podía teniendo las manos sujetas sobre su cabeza. —Maldito. Suéltame.

Él no la escuchaba. No le interesaba escucharla. Estando demasiado inmerso en su tétrica tarea. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de poner atención a lo que esa hembra decía. Acariciaba y arañaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

—Ayuda. –su voz era una traslúcida sombra de lo que antes había sido un desgarrador gruñido. La fuerza y la vida huían inmisericordes. —Alguien… ayúdeme.

Se podía escuchar no muy lejos el furioso rugir de la hojarasca y en su confusa y cansada mente pensó que los demás había llegado a clamar venganza contra ella por robarles la Shikon no Tama que estaba escondida en un pequeño bolsillo de su vestido. Su destino había llegado a su fin y de una manera que ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar.

—_Ayuda. –_su voz había desaparecido junto con las nubes que cubrían la luna. —Alguien. –el fantasma de esa oración llegó cómo un milagro.

—Nadie te escucha preciosa y si lo hicieran no te ayudarían ya que están demasiado molestos contigo. Mejor mantente callada si es que no quieres sufrir más de lo debido.

Pocas fuerzas, falta de aire en los pulmones causado por la presión que él ejercía sobre su cuerpo, pánico incrementándose, el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y el pavor. Preferiría morir a sangre fría antes de ser violada en el suelo fangoso en un claro del bosque por un macho que de seguro ya contaba con varios cientos de años en su existir.

Si iba a venir la horda de enfurecidos vampiros sedientos de _SU_ sangre, pues que vinieran ya que ella no se iba a ir sin luchar y por Kami que ella no permitiría que su existencia se extinguiera de esa patética y denigrante manera.

—Suéltame ahora mismo. –grito con fuerzas de procedencia desconocida ya que la sangre que él le había quitado era suficiente para matar a cualquier humano.

—Parece que aún tienes fuerzas suficientes para discutir conmigo cuando deberías de estar inconsciente. Te he subestimado y me disculpo por ello.

—Vete a la mierda Yami. Prefiero morir peleando a perecer cómo un animal.

—Vaya boca que posees Kagome. Con tu rostro tan refinado y bello nunca pensé que salieran esas injurias. –sonrió antes de hincar nuevamente sus colmillos en su hombro con suficientemente fuerza para hacerla sangrar. Limpió las gotas con la boca manchando sus labios.

Un brusco movimiento de su mano logró que la cabeza de Kagome golpeara fuertemente el suelo en el preciso lugar en el que estaban las ramas de un roble. El dolor fue entumecedor dejándola ligeramente mareada y completamente indefensa ante esos avances que Yami hacía a su cuerpo.

El crujir de las hojas secas se volvió a escuchar mucho más cerca y más violentamente. El silencio nocturno fue roto por un gutural gruñido de detrás de unos arbustos de zarzamoras que ocupaban una buena parte del claro.

—Aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella. –se pudo escuchar amenazante desde detrás de los arbustos. Era cómo si el viento llevara ese sonido ya que parecía provenir de todos lados y de un solo lugar en específico.

—¿Quién demonios eres? Además, ella es mía. –dijo posesivamente mirando a todos lados esperando encontrar al dueño de esa amenaza.

Apareció erguido, orgulloso e imponente. —Ella siempre ha sido mía.

Las voces le llegaban desde lejos cómo filtradas por un potente ventilador que distorsionaba las palabras haciéndolas confusas e imprecisas. Discutían. Eso era obvio. Le interesaba saber más quienes eran a tener conocimiento del porque ya que una de las voces la reconocía pero su velada mente no le podía poner un rostro al cual identificar.

Rápido y feroz llegó hasta él dejando una estela blanca y roja. Tomándolo de la garganta lo estrelló contra la dura corteza de un árbol haciendo que un entumecedor dolor empezara a formarse e incrementarse. Ferales y animalísticos ojos rojos le miraban con la rabia impregnada profundamente en ellos.

La sed de sangre estaba presente en ambos. Ambos machos. Ambos feroces.

—¿Quién demonios eres? –inquirió Yami ocultando ese nerviosismo que ese imponente hombre le daba. —¿Por qué peleas por la presa de otros cuando bien podrías buscar la propia?

El poder que despedía era tan fuerte que podía sentirse sin tenerlo a él presente. La irradiaba por todas los poros de su ser. —Te atreviste a tocarla y la lastimaste. –dijo sombríamente apretando más y más esa garganta.

La presión, en cualquier humano, hubiera destrozado con facilidad su traquea sin embargo en su caso, un vampiro, era solo un punzante dolor que bien podría compararse con permanecer prensado debajo de una aplanadora.

Matarlo de manera rápida y precisa sería un favor para con él más no lo merecía por las injurias y penas que había hecho pasar a Kagome. Lo mejor sería una muerte torturantemente lenta y dolorosa en la que rogara morir y él por su puesto no le concedería ese favor. No hasta que él se sintiera satisfecho.

—¿Piensas matarme? ¡Ja! Ya me gustaría ver cómo alguien cómo tú, un hanyou, lo intenta.

—No me tientes a matarte que no está en mis planes… por el momento.

—Y una mierda con tus amenazas. –escupió con odio. Él también poseía garras y colmillos con los cuales pelear y no se dejaría intimidar por un bastardo.

—Cómo me encantaría matarte.

—Pues hazlo. –gritó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —O por lo menos inténtalo. –agregó sardónicamente.

—Temee.

—Aunque si tantos problemas das por ella pues deberías de atenderla primero antes de que muera en vez de estar lanzando amenazas sin sentido a diestra y siniestra. –miró sobre el hombro de hanyou dirigiendo su mirada sobre el cuerpo que estaba tirado descuidadamente en el fangoso suelo y por lo que podía oler, no le faltaba mucho para morir. Oh, cómo le hubiera gustado haber bebido hasta su última gota.

—¿De que demonios hablas?

—Mírala por ti mismo y dime que es lo ves. ¿Es que no hueles que la muerte se acerca?

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo no hice prácticamente nada. –dijo encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros. —Ella es tan insensata que no se preocupa de su propia salud. Un vampiro que no se alimenta, por más poderoso que sea, sucumbirá a la falta de alimento.

—¿Vampiro? –simplemente no podían hablar de la misma persona. Era verdad que Kagome olía diferente pero eso debía de ser porque ese Kyūketsuki había estado demasiado pegado a ella y le había impregnado el olor. Sí, eso debía de ser.

—Además de un asqueroso mitad bestia eres un imbécil. ¿Es que piensas que un humano puede oler así? Si no me crees mira sus uñas, sus colmillos.

—Eso… eso no es verdad. Tú le has hecho algo. Lo apuesto.

—No me importa lo que hagas pero mientras sigues aquí discutiendo conmigo sobre su existencialismo, ella muere. A mi no me interesa mucho su vida y por lo que supongo a ti te preocupa tanto que niegas la realidad.

Las señales estaban ahí. Su olor, su aura. Todo gritaba que lo que su presa decía era verdad. Kagome ya no era la misma. Ahora era una de ellos. Un vampiro. ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? ¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Era la forma en que ella le decía que estaba cansada de su antigua vida?

—Nosotros usamos la sangre cómo alimento y también cómo cierto tipo de bálsamo. Sin ella nuestras heridas tardan demasiado en curar. –no había problema en decir esas confidencias ya que de seguro su captor no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, y si lo hacía poco le importaba. Bien podría aprovechar su azoramiento para escapar de esas garras que permanecían en su garganta.

Su mirada estaba perdida en ese cuerpo que respiraba irregularmente. Era verdad. TODO era verdad. Ella moría y si no hacía algo pronto el cometido de su búsqueda quedaría anulado por siempre.

—_Mi oportunidad. –_levantó el puño y lo encajó secamente en el estomago de su captor logrando que expulsara el aire contenido en los pulmones. Se alejó de ahí cuando vio cómo es que se doblaba del dolor tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Mier…da. –logró decir con el poco aire recuperado. Corrió detrás de su presa. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por respirar.

Vio su figura cubierta por un traje de tres piezas no muy lejos de donde estaba él. Por más que le hubiera gustado verlo retorcerse del dolor no podía dejar que escapara ya que tenía que regresar con Kagome.

Desenfundó a Tessaiga y pronunció un silencioso "Kaze no Kizu" solo para no alertar a los demás que los perseguían. No se quedó a ver cómo ese cuerpo se volvía polvo que se esparcía en el viento.

Solo hubieron dos infortunados más que murieron bajo sus garras esa noche. Habían tenido la pésima suerte de encontrarse con él y además habían tenido la estúpida idea de enfrentarlo.

—¿Kagome te encuentras bien? –la tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos evitando producirle el menor dolor posible. Esa noche debió de haber sido un infierno para ella y no quería que empeorara.

El silencio sepulcral continuó ininterrumpidamente.

—Contesta. –ordenó.

La piel de Kagome se mimetizaba con el haori blanco de Inuyasha ya que él había usado su prenda de rata de fuego para cubrirle su parcial desnudez. Suprimió un escalofrió que amenazaba con nacer en él cuando su piel caliente hizo contacto con Kagome cuya temperatura estaba por debajo de lo normal. No quería perderla. No iba a perderla. No otra vez.

—Respóndeme en este instante mujer. –se estaba enfureciendo con ella ya que simplemente permanecía en silencio.

Si lo que ese vampiro había dicho era cierto lo que ella necesitaba, y con urgencia, era sangre. Ya podría preguntarle sus razones del por que se había convertido en algo así cuando estuviera seguro de que su vida no corría peligro.

Si sangre necesita, sangre tendría. La suya era la única disponible además de que no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a hacer cosa tan íntima con ella. De un preciso corte en su muñeca brotó un riachuelo de espesa, roja y tibia sangre. Acercó su herida a esos pálidos labios entreabriéndolos para que la tarea se hiciera menos dificultosa.

En un principio solo la mantuvo en su lugar dejando que las gotas cayeran entre sus labios sin sentir ningún tipo de respuesta. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos de emprendida esa espeluznante tarea pudo sentir una leve succión.

—¿Kagome?

Sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados pero el calor corporal había aumentado pudiéndose comparar con el de él. Permanecieron en respetuoso silencio él con la espalda recargada en un gastado tronco y ella con la cabeza reposando en sus muslos. Su respiración ya era por lo menos regular.

La hojarasca que chocaba furiosa anunció que sus perseguidores se acercaban y que en cualquier momento estarían bajo su merced. No podía moverse mucho si es que no quería lastimarla y además del hecho de que ella aún seguía con su tierna boquita pegada a su muñeca. Era casi imposible atacar a sus agresores sin dejar a Kagome desprotegida. Si tan solo ella pudiera despertar.

—Lo lamento pero debemos de huir.

La estrechó contra su pecho y huyó con ella en brazos esperando encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera cuidar de sus heridas y aún mantenerse protegidos. Alguien de esos caprichosos dioses estaba de muy buen humor ya que la respuesta se presentó ante sus ojos cómo una casa humilde que debía de ser el hogar del mayodormo.

—Perfecto. –apretó el paso y con una sola patada ya se encontraban dentro de ese lugar. Se sorprendió de lo frío que su interior se encontraba pero debía de ser por la tormenta que se había desatado.

No era demasiado espaciosa ni lujosa y para lo que necesitaban era simplemente perfecta. No necesita de esos sillones raídos ni de esa cocineta. Solo quería una caliente cama para poder arroparla en ella. Además de que el Sengoku no se hacía famoso por su gran comodidad y lujos.

En la segunda habitación que abrió encontró una mullida cama cubierta por un esponjoso cobertor lo suficientemente amplia para que ellos dos cupieran cómodamente en ella. La cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

—Frío. –balbuceó entre el sueño y la consciencia. Se encogió en las sábanas esperando lograr encontrar ese ansiado calor.

Tiró de cajones, mesas, repisas y todo en lo que pudiera haber un cobertor o algo con que arroparla pero parecía que el cobertor con el que estaba era el único que realizaba esa función. La vio tiritar por el rabillo del ojo.

—Tengo frío, mamá.

Se quitó el haori blanco pero estaba empapado y simplemente lograría que ella se enfriara más. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se metió con ella debajo de las mantas. Por lo menos había dejado de temblar.

Sentía frío. Intenso y entumecedor frío. Ese que hace que los huesos se quejen. Sentía sus ropas húmedas y desgraciadamente no podía recordar porque es que estaba mojada.

Un extraño calor empezó a llegarle e instintivamente se arrimó hacia donde provenía esa fuente de tibieza. Se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de ese calor.

Tragó saliva nervioso cuando la sintió acurrucarse junto a él. La cercanía no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y mucho menos cuando la mujer por la cual tenía fuertes sentimientos se acostaba a su lado y que además se encontraba medio desnuda. La prenda de las ratas de fuego se había deslizado por su hombro derecho mostrando blanca y tersa carne e incluso el principio de uno de sus senos.

—¿Ka… Kagome? –simplemente genial, ahora su voz sonaba pastosa y pesada. —¿Kagome estás despierta?

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando ella descansó su cabeza en el hueco que se hacía entre la cabeza y el cuello. Labios trémulos y tibios se posaron sobre su cuello moviéndose cadenciosamente sobre el lugar en donde estaba su pulso. Ahora ciertamente dudaba que ella estuviera dormida ya que esas "cosas" no las hacía ningún sonámbulo. Tal vez ese era su castigo por dejarla ya hace unos cuantos años. Tal vez ella quería que viera lo que se estaba perdiendo. Y por cómo iban las cosas ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

El frío había cesado por la gracia de Kami. A sus oídos llegaba el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra los cristales cuando poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de sus alrededores. La almohada de su cama estaba extrañamente dura y se movía, probablemente Puyo estaba jalándola de un lado. Amodorrada se acomodó en la almohada disfrutando de su olor, era cómo estar en el bosque nuevamente.

Cuanto más sentido adquiría más raras las cosas le parecían. Por más que Puyo halara su almohada ésta simplemente no podía levantarse y bajar de nuevo, así cómo tampoco olía a bosque. Algo era extraño sin embargo no podía puntualizar que era eso.

—¿Estás despierta?

A pesar de tener la mente aún en estado de sueño un cojín que hablara simplemente no podía ser verdad. Pesadamente entreabrió los ojos para poder presenciar el fenómeno de una almohada parlanchina.

—Al fin despertaste. –le dijo en tono rudo su "almohada".

Sobre lo que ella había estado dormitando no era un cojín ni mucho menos la cama sino que era el pecho de alguien.

Un hombre.

Un hombre con el torso desnudo.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tendido en la cama junto a ella.

Inuyasha tendido en la cama junto a ella con el torso desnudo.

Ella había dormido en el torso desnudo de Inuyasha.

Mierda.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –gritó con fuerza levantándose de un salto cuando su mente por fin había registrado los sucesos. —¿Dónde está ese maldito de Yami? –agregó enfurecida mirando a ambos lados cómo si esperara un ataque desde cualquier flanco.

—Cállate si es que no quieres que nos descubran. –le puso la mano encima de su boca para evitar que siguiera gritando. —¿Y quién demonios es Yami? –oh, los celos parecían no haberse reducido en los años.

—Suéltame. –alcanzó a decir con dificultad teniendo aún sobre sus labios esa callosa y pesada mano. Ya había tenido que aguantar suficiente machismo de parte de un muchacho cómo para además tener que soportar la posesividad y celos de Inuyasha cuando no tenía ningún derecho para con ella. Si quería hacer sus escenas de celos pues que los hiciera con Kikyo.

—Mierda Kagome. ¿Quieres que nos encuentren?

—Prefiero encontrarme con el mismo diablo a estar contigo.

—Deja de decir sandeces Kagome.

—Yo digo lo que quiera ya que prácticamente me has secuestrado.

—¿Secuestrado? Pero si te he salvado.

Habían quedado olvidados los años de abandono cuando rememoraron esas infantiles peleas en las que los dos lo hacían solo por la diversión de sacar de quicio al otro a pesar de que nadie tuviera una victoria definitiva más que el gusto de saber que sus cometidos se habían cumplido. Era casi cómo volver a tener 15 años.

—Ja. –estaba feliz de verlo, eso no lo podía evitar a pesar de ese tranquilo y silencioso dolor que crecía en su interior cerca de su corazón. —Yo hubiera podido hacerlo por mí misma. Ya no soy tan débil cómo pensabas. –en el momento en que esas palabras escaparon de sus labios se arrepintió. Ahora vendría la marea de incómodas preguntas sobre el porqué de su nueva condición ya que no creía que a Inuyasha se le pasara por alto el nuevo olor que ella despedía.

—Kagome yo… –dijo tentativamente acercándose a ella tratando de estrecharla entre sus brazos sin importarle que ambos tuvieran el torso desnudo. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por el pudor.

—No. –le impidió cualquier avance con la mano sin embargo hubiera sido suficiente usar ese gélido tono para hacerlo para en seco.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En que demonios pensabas cuando te convertiste en… en… eso?

La antigua felicidad que sentía se convirtió rápidamente en una furia y odio hacia él por no entender que no había sido su decisión y que si le hubieran dado a escoger la muerte a esa existencia tan precaria pues hubiera gritado a los 4 vientos que la muerte le parecía la cosa menos denigrante. —¿Cómo te atreves? –no era necesario que levantara la voz para que se pudiera sentir su voz cargada de odio. —¿Cómo osas siquiera venir a pedirme cuentas? ¡A mí!

—Tengo el derecho que quiera. –gritó acalorado acercándose a ella de tan solo 2 pasos.

Instintivamente ella dio los mismos pasos hacia atrás. Uno hacia delante y una respuesta hacia atrás. Siguieron así hasta que ella sintió la fría madera hacer contacto con su espalda desnuda dándose cuenta de que la prenda de la rata de fuego, que anteriormente portaba, se había deslizado quedando hecha una montañita a sus pies. Estaba desnuda e indefensa.

—Ahora me contestas de una buena vez. –su voz sonaba pesada y autoritaria.

Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba furioso, o por lo menos eso parecía con un destello rojizo en sus pupilas doradas que se contraían por tiempos. Toda su persona exudaba poder y autoridad solo esperando que ella lo desafiara para dejarla salie. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos que furiosos desprendían. El ambiente se hizo pesado cómo cuando dos animales se encuentran y se preparan para librar la batalla de sus vidas.

—¿No tienes una inteligente contestación que hacer? –contestó con sorna mirándola. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Ella olía a fuerza y eso, por mucho que le disgustara, le excitaba. Quería hacerla rabiar para poder sentir su aura poderosa.

—Vete a la mierda Inuyasha. –no dejaría intimidarse. Bastantes cosas más peligrosas había enfrentado cómo para doblegarse ante unas cuantas amenazas. —No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Olfateó el aire delicadamente. —Tu cuerpo no me dice eso. –respondió gutural y sensualmente acercándose más. Mantuvo su mirada en esos labios lustrosos temeroso de ver más abajo a sabiendas de que sucumbiría y no podía permitirse pasar una oportunidad de ver a Kagome así. Tan seria. Tan sensual.

—No te atrevas a analizarme con el olfato Inuyasha y lo que mi cuerpo diga o deje de decir no tiene nada que ver contigo así que lárgate de una buena vez para que pueda regresar a mi feliz vida. _¿Feliz? Si claro._

Con insolencia olfateó su cuello cerrando los ojos para poder captar mejor su aroma tan nuevo. —Hueles diferente. Más excitante.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo Inuyasha. –hundió sus afiladas uñas en esos fornidos brazos logrando que delgadas líneas recorrieran su extensión. —No deseo pelear contigo.

—Yo también poseo garras y llevó mucho más tiempo con ellas del que te puedas imaginar y sé cómo usarlas. –haciendo valer su punto dejo que su dedo índice viajara por el largo del brazo de Kagome sensualmente. Nunca perdió el contacto visual.

—¿Qué te sucede? Actúas cómo un animal.

—Ambos lo somos Kagome. Somos animales.

—Suenas cómo ese imbécil de Yami.

¿Entonces el idiota que había tratado de propasarse con Kagome era Yami? Maldijo por lo bajo deseando haber hecho su sufrimiento aún mayor ya que ella ahora lo comparaba con él.

—¿Qué te sucedió Kagome? ¿Por qué cambiaste?

—Oh solo estaba bastante aburrida de mi cotidiana vida y decidí unirme a una horda de vampiros que se dedica a quitarles, literalmente, la vida a las personas con las que se encuentran en su camino.

—No estoy para bromas, Kagome. –respondió a esa respuesta sarcástica cargada a la vez de veneno.

—Preocúpate de tus cosas Inuyasha y a mí déjame de una buena vez. Ya has causado demasiado daño, ¿No crees?

—¿Por qué no quieres entender que me importas? ¿Es que el cerebro se te ha deshecho con tanto estudio cómo te predije? La verdad es que no me sorprende.

—Pues no parecías muy preocupado por mí ni por mi bienestar cuando me dijiste que me marchara. –bien. Lo había dicho. Lo había sacado de su sistema y ahora se sentía más liviana.

—Eso fue diferente. –se defendió con fiereza ante esas acusaciones. Ella no podía culparlo por algo que no tenía pleno conocimiento. —No sabes lo penoso que fue para mí alejarte.

—Pobre de Inuyasha. –alegó con ironía mientras que le extendía los manos cómo para confortarlo. —Debiste de haber sufrido horrible al tener que quedarte con la "mujer" que amabas y decirme a mí, el repuesto si es que ella se negaba, que ya no me necesitabas. ¿Quieres que te tome en mis brazos y que puedas llorar? –Esas mismas manos que antes le ofrecieron reconfortarlo le abofetearon el rostro con todo el odio y dolor que le había estado guardando.

—No me insultes Kagome. –el amor propio era algo que le estaba doliendo en ese momento. Verla ahí tan furiosa ya no era algo que le agradara. —No interpretas las cosas para que se acomoden a lo que quieres que sean.

—Te equivocas Inuyasha, yo no estoy acomodando nada. –agregó ya con los ánimos calmados sin embargo sus ojos aún tenía ese maléfico brillo en ellos. —Yo solo te estoy relatando las cosas desde un punto objetivo.

—Y una mierda.

—Sí, y una mierda.

—Actúas cómo si supieras todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. –había dicho esto más para sí mismo que cómo una forma de ataque verbal en esa lucha que habían mantenido desde un principio.

—Y lo sé.

—¿Ah sí? Dime que es lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento Srita. Pitonisa.

—Una palabra demasiado grande para tu vocabulario Inuyasha. –contestó mordaz. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar las lágrimas que pugnaban furiosas por salir.

—Las personas cambian Kagome.

—En efecto, las personas cambian. –su voz sonó triste y melancólica, cómo si esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por una persona que había presenciado demasiado dolor en la vida. Y probablemente ella ya lo había hecho.

—No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba?

—Que por fin serías feliz con la mujer que amabas. –luchó con fuerza el sollozo que quería salir de su cansada garganta.

El cielo se negaba a dejar de descargar su carga. El aire, la temporada, las ventanas a medio cerrar, la lluvia. Todos los factores externos e internos se obstinaban en hacer la estancia se enfriara más y más. Tiritó muy a su pesar al tener el torso desnudo, cubierto solo por los brazos, y los restos de su hermoso vestido de seda mojados.

—Estás helada.

—Y eso a ti que te importa.

—Maldición Kagome, no seas tan terca y entiende.

—¿Qué quieres que entienda?

Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte ni mucho menos cuando tenía que decir que es lo que por su mente pasaba. Las acciones decían más que las palabras, o por lo menos eso decían, así que actuó cómo pensó que ella comprendería mejor.

La acorraló contra la pared tomándole fuertemente de las muñecas aprisionándolas a sus costados para que no hiciera algo cómo rasguñarlo o golpearlo, la miró una última vez con la decisión pintada en sus dorados ojos.

—¿Qué demo… mnh.

Con fuerza casi inhumana esos labios secos y duros se habían posado sobre los de ella forzando a que su cabeza pegara contra la pared en la que estaba recargada. Le dolió el golpe haciendo que su vista se nublara un poco sin embargo su mente seguía lúcida y podía darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. En cuanto la negrura desapareciera de su visión ya vería Inuyasha cómo es que ella reaccionaría por haberla besado.

—¿Qué…crees…que…haces? –alcanzó a vocalizar aún con sus labios presionados bajo los de él.

No le respondió sino que solo se dedicó a mirarla a los ojos mientras que con delicadeza, que contrastaba enormemente con la fuerza ejercida, masajeaba sus labios con los de ella preguntándose cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella.

Pensaba que después de tiempo, que esperaba fuera breve, ella se calmaría y se dejaría llevar por las sensaciones del beso. Después de unos cuantos segundos más de lucha supo que ella no pensaba hacer lo que él tenía pensado y decidió alejar su enrojecido rostro de ella mientras que respiraba dificultosamente y con sus manos sujetas a los costados.

—Tienes que arruinar el momento siempre Kagome.

—¿Momento? ¿De que me hablas? Me besaste por la fuerza además de que me golpeé la cabeza con la pared.

—Fue un accidente.

—¿Qué? ¿El besarme o el golpe?

—Pero claro que el golpe. Solo fue una consecuencia desafortunada.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Esperaba que entendieras.

—¿Entender que? Tus oraciones sin sentido me están casando.

—Te lo digo y me dices que no, te beso y no me crees. ¿Cómo es que quieres que te lo haga entender? ¿A golpes y arañazos?

—¿Por qué no intentas con expresiones más simples? Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que gritarme y gritarme.

—¿Quieres palabras simples? ¿Qué te parecen éstas? –suspiró fuertemente llenándose de valor y paciencia. Más paciencia que nada. —Te extrañé demasiado.

—Bonita forma de hacérmelo notar, pegándome contra la pared.

—Déjame terminar.

—Adelante.

—Te extrañé demasiado y… Dios esto es muy difícil, si no fueras una mujer tonta y necia las cosas sería más fáciles.

—Pues si soy una mujer tonta y necia puedes irte… _Otra vez._

—¿Lo ves? Saltando a las conclusiones.

—Perdóname pe…

Una vez más sus labios fueron asaltados por los de ese hanyou pero ésta vez había más delicadeza en su toque y el que sus manos estuvieran en sus mejillas sujetándolas en vez de en sus muñecas solo lo hacía más… íntimo. Él había mantenido los ojos fijos en los de ella. Casi le imploraba que le creyera.

—¿Ya lo comprendes? –pronunció roncamente cuando despegó sus labios, no demasiado cómo para que cuando hablara no los rozara. —Te quiero.

Se encontraba genuinamente aturdida ante ese despliegue de audacia y coraje de parte de Inuyasha. Él, que siempre se negaba a admitir la derrota, le había confesado que la quería. Lo había presentido por esos constantes, y casi hasta enfermizos, celos que sentía sobre ella cuando Kouga, o cualquier espécimen del sexo masculino, se le acercaba pero una cosa muy diferente era que esas palabras salieran de sus propios labios.

—¿Me… me quieres? –la furia ya había quedado borrada. Sentía la cabeza ligera. Tembló una vez más y esta vez no había sido por el frío.

—Baka. –le reprendió casi con ternura. —Es lo que vengo tratando de decirte desde que te rescate.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué?

—Por rescatarme quiero decir.

—Oh.

—¿No quieres saber porque soy lo que soy?

—Te conozco demasiado cómo para saber que no te puedo sacar una respuesta aún usando la fuerza y si quieres decirme lo harás y te escucharé. No puedo obligarte.

Dejó que el ambiente la inspirara para comenzar una vez más esa historia. Caminó hasta la cama sentándose en la orilla entrelazando las manos una y otra vez mientras que sus pies jugaban casi infantilmente en el suelo. Él la acompañó y se sentó junto a ella escuchando atentamente esa trágica historia viendo cómo las gotas seguían estrellándose contra los ventanales.

—…y podría decirse que ese día morí en más de una forma. –terminó con la monotonía y sencillez cómo si solo le hubiera cómo es que había estado su día.

Sabía que las palabras de consuelo y amor no servían para sanar heridas así que solo permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos segundos. Él desenredándole el pelo y ella dejándose querer.

—¿No vas a regañar por ser tan débil y tonta? –preguntó sin malicia en la voz. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

—¿Tan bajo piensas de mí?

—Costumbre supongo.

—Es una pena.

Un relámpago iluminó la estancia. Ella tembló nuevamente de frío. Él la miró perplejo cómo recién dándose cuenta de ella. Un nuevo relámpago los iluminó y él ya estaba sobre ella cubriéndola casi por completo con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Tenía en la mirada el fulgor predatorio de un animal de caza. No la miraba a los ojos sino a sus senos que se levantaban agitadamente al compás de su respiración. Los sentía presionándose contra su torso desnudo con cada inhalación y exhalación. Sus movimientos eran casi hipnotizantes.

—Inuyasha levántate. –ordenó sintiéndose ultrajada por la forma lujuriosa en que el la miraba.

—No. –respondió escuetamente sin dejar de mirar embelezado esas dos protuberancias que se alzaban orgullosas.

—LE-VÁN-TA-TE.

—No.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Si?.

Simples y llanos monosílabos salían de esos labios.

—Te odio. –su voz no decía lo mismo. Se sentía encantada de tenerlo ahí. Tan suyo.

—Lo sé.

Y a pesar de esas palabras le sonrió ampliamente permaneciendo sobre ella en la cama.

La tormenta, truenos y relámpagos dejaron de importar.

—¿Inuyasha te podrías levantar?

—No.

Bajó la cabeza dejando que sus propios cabellos cubrieran esos pedacitos de noche que estaban desparramados descuidadamente en la almohada. Cerró los ojos y le lamió la comisura de los labios.

—¿Por qué fue eso? –preguntó realmente sorprendida y ligeramente, por decir menos, excitada.

—Porque se me antojo.

—No puedes hacer las cosas que se te antojen.

Descendió nuevamente. Su objetivo ya no eran sus labios sino su cuello, blanco y virginal. Notó muy a su pesar dos pequeñas marcas unos 3 centímetros debajo de su oreja. Enterró el rostro entre ese mar de hebras azabaches y aspiró contento su aroma. Lilas. Ella siempre olía a lilas.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Sí?

—Te deseo.

—Lo sé.

Ese solo era el preludio de una de las cosas que ambos habían esperado por demasiado tiempo.

El preludio de una gran alegría y una inmensa tristeza.

Siempre debe de haber algo que equilibre las cosas.

* * *

Momento Cultural:

Temee: Bastardo.

Gomen ne: Perdón.

Pitonisa: Adivinadora, vidente.

* * *

Idea principal: **ANAIVIV**

Realización y Edición:** Mussainu**

* * *

Más de un debe de estar queriendo lincharme ahora por dejar este capítulo en una parte tan ehem… interesante… pero quiero que sepan que este capítulo es demasiado largo cómo para hacerlo más con una escena lemon además que de esa manera me aseguro que seguirán leyendo (jojojo).

Lo que sí les puedo decir es que el siguiente capítulo contiene lemon (perdón por hacerlos esperar) y que para aquellas personas que están familiarizados con mi trabajo pues digamos que nos los decepcionaré.

Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer y además por dejar Reviews!

Una cosa más, promocionen el fic, ONEGAI!!

Un beso enorme de parte de Mussainu y muchas gracias por sus opiniones.

**Espero ver sus reviews en mi fic de Ranma.**

* * *

**Carmen:** Primero que nada, Gracias por leer! Segundo, puedes ingresar en mi perfil dando click en mi nik o en esta dirección: http: /www. fanfiction. net/ mussainu (quita los espacios) o también puedes ver el fic de Ranma en esta dirección: http: /www. fanfiction. net/s/4287987/1/PorFavorNoDigasAdios (omite los espacios). Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente.


	8. No Tienes que Prometerme la Luna

* * *

† **Kyūketsuki ****†**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es de nuestra autoría. 

**N/A: **Para los que quieran leer mi fic de Ranma ½ solo copien este código omitiendo los espacios: http: /www.fanfiction. net/s/4287987/1/PorFavorNoDigasAdios

O para los que quieran entrar a mi perfil solo copien y omitan los espacios de este código: http: /www.fanfiction. net/mussainulovesyaoi

Para mayores informes de mis fics solo manden un mail a: byelove1 (aroba) hotmail. com

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— _pensamientos

**VIII. No tienes que prometerme la luna** Alerta cítrica

—¿Kagome?

—¿Sí?

—Te deseo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Sí?

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé Inuyasha.

—Yo… lo lamento, no qui…

Le interrumpió esa frase. No quería tener que revivir ese doloroso momento en que lo vio empapado de lluvia y ella con los ojos manchados de penas. Ahora estaban empapados, compartiendo la humedad del ambiente pero con una razón completamente diferente.

Adiós a los sofismas que se entretejían en sus relaciones y hasta la vista a los perjuicios de verse opacados por una sábana de mentiras y falacias. Ahora estaban ellos dos en su completa humanidad y pureza admirándose con inocentes ojos reconociéndose en su entereza.

La lluvia había cesado y las nubes reculaban hacia ayeres fructíferos en los cuales renacer nuevamente acunando nuevas lágrimas que llorar sobre la fértil tierra. Ya pronto habría tiempo de charlas como para desperdiciar esos preciados segundos que se escapaban del reloj como el incomprensible padre que era, siempre dominando, siempre transcurriendo.

Se veía reflejada en el fulgor traslucido que esos soles emanaban siendo alumbrados por la inmensa luna que brillaba silente en el cielo. Los brazos fuertemente colocados a cada lado de su cabeza impidiendo cualquier forma de escape, los labios tan cerca que su aliento chocaba contra la piel helada por la lluvia de su cuello y mejillas, la piel tan cerca que el calor corporal rebosaba por todos sus poros uniéndose con el ella, las piernas envolviendo todo su cuerpo acercándola más hacia él y una permanente mirada de desconcierto en los ojos.

—Sigues siendo el mismo. –comentó con naturalidad.

—No lo creo.

—Si.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sigues teniendo esa mirada de tonto.

—Bonita manera de arruinar el momento.

—¿Momento de que? –la fingida inocencia siempre había servido para lograr sus anteriores cometidos y no veía porque no usarla ahora solo para poder ver a Inuyasha más confundido y sonrojado que nunca en la vida hubiera pensado.

—Etto… de… pues… ya sabes… –giró su muñeca con cierto nerviosismo mientras buscaba palabras que expresaran algo.

—Me temo mucho, Inuyasha, que no sé de que me hablas.

Se le veía a leguas que luchaba contra el embarazo y la falta clara de ideas con las cuales poder enfatizar sus pensamientos. Veía la clara necesidad tatuada en los ojos de Kagome, la misma que sus ojos presentaban, pero no tenía mucha experiencia en esa rama como para poder declarar que era deseo lo que en ella veía ya que Kikyo no era un buen parámetro en cuanto a relaciones y expresiones humanas se refería.

Kagome no pudo evitar reír divertida al ver los vanos intentos de Inuyasha de puntualizar que esperaba casi con ansias poder "dormir" con ella. Si tan solo él hubiera asistido a las clases de salud que impartían en la escuela las cosas le hubieran resultado menos engorrosas.

—Baka.

—¿Pero de qué demonios te ríes mujer?

—De ti.

—Hum. –si hubiera estado de pie, Kagome podría jurar que se cruzaría de brazos y miraría hacia el otro lado.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?

No dijo nada. No quería manchar con insulsas palabras lo que en ese momento la embargaba. Solo tenía el presente, ya que el mañana a pesar de ser tan inseguro como la misma caprichosa suerte, lo tenía casi previsto y en su haber no había un "nosotros" ni un "mañana" que los incumbiera así que para poder recordar los viejos tiempos y poder tener un recuerdo que conmemorar de su último encuentro con Inuyasha, quería que esa noche se congelara en el tiempo y hacerla eterna.

Cerró los ojos con calma y lo atrajo hacia ella asiéndolo del cuello. Le besó con ternura propia de la misma inocencia tratando de recordar la textura de sus labios contra los de ella. Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la extensión de esas hebras blanquecinas desenredándolos con las yemas disfrutando de esa suave textura que aún se mantenía después de los pocos, casi inexistentes, cuidados que el hanyou le proporcionaba. Hasta podría decirse que le envidiaba.

Un beso tímido y casi virginal era el que compartieron antes de separarse y quedar ensimismados en las piscinas que mostraban sus ojos nublados por las ansias de pasión contenida. El frenesí borboteando. Las ganas más puestas que nunca.

Las palabras fueron olvidadas en un recluso rincón de la mente ya que no había necesidad de hacer uso de ellas cuando las manos eran mejores expresionistas que sus propios labios. No por algo decían que las acciones hablaban mejor que las palabras.

Las prendas superiores se encontraban descartadas, ya desde hacía un buen tiempo, en el suelo sin ningún cuidado haciendo más accesible el recorrido que sus manos ansiosas deseaban recorrer. Ambos se miraban interrogantes, casi dudosos, temiendo alguna reacción negativa de parte de su pareja con cada centímetro explorado.

Inuyasha dejó que sus garras vagaran por el costillar de Kagome asombrándose de lo terso que era y lo delgada que estaba, cosa que no le agradó en lo más absoluto. Turgentes y orgullosos se presentaban sus pechos llamando su atención con cada inspiración presionándose contra su desnudo torso. Dubitativo se alejó de su rostro y pasó a besar nuevamente ese cuello del mármol más blanco pasando la lengua por los orificios aún presentes en su cuerpo tratando de borrarlos. Pasó sus labios por las pequeñas marcar enrojecidas que estaban en un hombro y repitió el procedimiento alegrándose cuando escuchó sisear a Kagome sin saber si era por dolor o simplemente de gozo.

—Oh… Dios. –dejó escapar Kagome entre suspiros y estertores al sentir esos labios apresando la parte más sensible de su pecho.

Podría haber sido el atavismo el reinante en ese momento ya que pronto ella se vio abandonada al instinto dejando que sus propias manos vagaran por la espalda desnuda de Inuyasha que presentaba las marcar de las batallas libradas con ella y sin ella. Una pequeña pero profunda herida sobresalía de las demás por los poderes que aún se podían percibir a pesar de los años.

—Kikyo. –reconoció con cierta amargura. Después de todo a nadie le gustaría que la mujer por la cual te habían abandonado había curado sus heridas cuando ese trabajo era solamente suyo.

—Pensé que era con KAGOME con la que me iba a acostar. –respondió burlándose sin percibir el cambio de acciones de la mujer que estaba debajo de él. Simplemente estaba demasiado concentrado en disfrutar de la piel de sus senos en su boca como para prestar atención a lo demás.

—¿Solo sexo, eh? ¿Me pregunto por qué no me sorprende?

Separó sus labios de la piel turgente para mirarla con verdadera inocencia e incredulidad.

—¿Qué es esto? –dijo indicando su cuerpo con un dedo su cuerpo desnudo. —¿Es solo sexo, no? No sé como podría haber creído que podríamos volver al pasado.

—No comprendo que es lo que me quieres decir pero quiero decirte que esto no es solo sexo, Kagome. Reconozco que me he acostado con Kikyo en los últimos años, pero nunca, y óyeme bien, nunca me he sentido así con ella. Con ella solo es para calmar ese instinto carnal que a veces me domina y esto, contigo, no es nada de eso. Yo… yo…

—No Inuyasha. –declaró poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios acallándolo. —Solo… solo hazme tuya y así dime lo que sientes.

Sí, lo mejor sería no saberlo. No haberlo escuchado para que cuando partieran las cosas no quedaran más que en un grato recuerdo de dos amantes que en una noche se bebieron hasta embriagarse.

Asintió dubitativo antes de dejar que sus propias garras desprendieran la única prenda que aún la mantenía lejos de su propio contacto, la parte inferior del vestido verde. Blancas y largas piernas rodearon su cadera acercándolo más hacia ella. Casi podía jurar sentir la calida energía que desprendía cierta parte de la anatomía femenina.

Siseó feralmente ante la sola idea de sentirse dentro de ella. La necesitaba y ya nada ni nadie lo detendrían de lograr su cometido. Al diablo Kikyo, al diablo el resto de la perla, al diablo los malditos bastardos que le habían arrancado la inocencia a Kagome.

Sentir la tersa piel de sus piernas tan cerca de su centro le provocaba que sus rodillas temblaran ligeramente amenazando con dejarlo caer y aplastarla con su peso.

—¿Inuyasha, estás seguro de que deseas hacerlo?

—No estoy muy familiarizado con esto de las relaciones entre hombre y mujer pero, ¿No se supone que esa es mi línea?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero como van las cosas, parece que el "Seme" en la relación soy yo, ne?

—Oye. –renegó bastante ofendido con esa comparación. Nunca, pero nunca él sería el "Uke" de nadie y mucho menos de una mujer. ¿Quería acción? Pues la tendría.

Con una mordaz sonrisa y un movimiento lento, delirante dejó que su palpitante miembro rozara baladí la húmeda cavidad en la que ansiaba enterrarse con prontitud sin embargo no era el momento ya que "ella" debería de ser "castigada" por haberlo un débil en la relación. No le daría lo que ambos deseaban hasta no haberla escuchado gritar su nombre y rogar por él.

—¿Decías?

—Yo… lamento lo que dije.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Inuyasha yo…

—¿Qué quieres?

—_Dios, nunca pensé que mi rostro pudiera sentirse tan caliente. _–caliente era una palabra sobrante y carente de profundidad para expresar como es que sentía su cuerpo en ese instante. Casi lo sentía arder con el fuego de la precipitación ya que ella siempre había de las que no tenían mucha paciencia. —Yo… –sabía perfectamente que es lo que quería pero vocalizar era una cosa muy diferente.

—Sigo esperando tu respuesta. –dijo esgrimiendo nuevamente su cuerpo contra el de ella complacido de sentirla temblar ante ese contacto.

—Por Kami, Inuyasha, sabes muy bien que es lo que quiero.

—Al contrario. Creo que me encuentro bastante perdido. Así que si no te importa, porque no me lo ilustras.

No había ningún tipo de iluminación artificial que pudiera alumbrarlos en ese preciso momento, cosa que Kagome agradeció con todas y cada una de sus palabras aunque claramente en silencio. Los alrededores se encontraban extrañamente silenciosos teniendo en cuenta de que aún había una horda de feroces perseguidores tras ellos.

—¿Y bien? –incitó de nuevo Inuyasha esperando verla morir de vergüenza en cualquier momento .

—Yo…

—Sabes, no me gusta que seas tan desidiosa, te hace parecer sosa y torpe, aunado con el hecho de que me hiciste el que "recibe" pues creo que lo más gratificante para mí, _o para ambos_, sería que me proporcionaras una remuneración.

—¿Económica?

—En especie preferiría.

—Oh.

Dicho esto vio como sus bellos ojos la abandonaba para deslizarse por la piel de su estomago deteniéndose en un pequeño parche de rizados cabellos azabaches a unos cuantos centímetros debajo de su ombligo. La miró con diablura y una sonrisa sardónica en los labios ganándose que el rostro de Kagome enrojeciera aún más y que lo girara para evitar que él pudiera ver su creciente azoramiento.

—Espero que no hagas lo que creo que argh… –su amenazante protesta se vio interrumpida cuando una descarada ráfaga de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo anidándose sin pudores en su garganta profiriendo un gutural grito tanto de placer como de sorpresa al verse íntimamente invadida por una curiosa apéndice.

—¿Decías? –preguntó con fingida inocencia. Había depositado despreocupadamente su cabeza en su muslo derecho.

—¿Pero cómo pudis… argh? –la misma acción fue repetida pero ahora con tortuosa lentitud muy para tanto su deleite e incomodidad.

Inuyasha estaba, literalmente, intoxicado con los aromas que ahora desprendía Kagome, ahora intensificados por la "forma" en la que ella se encontraba. Dejó que sus garras caminaran lentamente hasta el hueso de su cadera para enterrarlas casi con delicadeza evitando que ella hiciera cualquier amago de escapatoria.

Kagome necesitaba en ese preciso instante de todo su autocontrol para no aferrar sus manos a los blancos cabellos de Inuyasha y atraerlo hasta su propia boca para poder besarlo con la misma pasión que él había encendido en su interior.

—Aún no oigo que… –su traviesa lengua volvió a probar ese exótico sabor proveniente de las mismas profundidades de Kagome. —...me digas textualmente que es lo que quieres.

—Dios. –exclamó con el corazón en la mano.

—Halagador, pero no, me llamo Inuyasha. Pensar que solo unos cuantos años pueden hacer hasta que olvides mi nombre.

—Basta… de… argh… juegos.

—¿Juegos? –interrogó inocentemente. —No, no. Esto no es ningún juego, _señorita._

Casi podía sentir físicamente un estrangulado grito en la garganta que pugnaba por una salida, rápida y explosiva. Cerró las manos en la almohada en la que se encontraba recostada para reprimir los deseo de arañarle la espalda como realmente era su deseo.

—¿Lista para decirme?

El silencio era perfecto e inmutable de no haber sido por un pequeño y casi indistinguible ronroneo proveniente de Kagome que con labios apretados trataba de reprimir un gemido.

—¿Sin respuesta, eh? Supongo que podré obtener mi respuesta de otra "manera".

—Dios. –volvió a gritar. Kagome se encontraba perdida en una nube de éxtasis completo del cual estaba segura no quería regresar.

—No, no.

—Inuyasha. –gritó despreocupada dejándose caer rendida respirando agitadamente después de haber explotado, literalmente, de placer. Nunca había tenido una relación de ese tipo y mucho menos la habían administrado tanto cuidado a esa parte de su anatomía, la cual ni ella misma se atrevía a observar detenidamente.

—Mucho mejor. –respondió orgullosamente. Retiró su rostro de ese centro de atracción relamiéndose los labios despreocupadamente. —¿Haz tenido suficiente?

Le costaba respirar y el contacto del aire frío que lograba colarse por entre las rendijas contra el sudor de su cuerpo no era para nada una ayuda teniendo en cuenta los escalofríos que recorrían su espina. Sus amigas, ya hace muchos años olvidadas, le habían dicho, sin responder que si era por experiencia propia o solo habladurías, que el sexo era algo demasiado inexplicable como para poder describirlo con las palabras aceptadas por la Academia de La Lengua, y en ese instante Kagome no estaba ni de ánimos ni con energía como para objetar, y eso que no había habido ningún tipo de contacto realmente íntimo con Inuyasha y su… bueno… virilidad.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te ves hermosa con la luna reflejada en la piel?

El aire fresco daba por completo contra sus cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor producida por la misma sensación que los encogía. La luna brillaba alta y orgullosa en el manto estelar encandilada por las escenas expuestas ante ella. Ah el amor, hubiera podido suspirar.

—Por favor. –rogó Kagome.

Se levantó de su posición. Arrodillado como se encontraba no podía realizar lo que en su mente se dibujaba con increíble fidelidad. Era extraño que mientras veía a Kagome recuperando el aliento pensara que con Kikyo no había nada esto. No habían ruegos, no habían entregas por completo de un ser para con el otro, no habían frases melosas que empalagaran hasta el más agrio escucha, no había la misma dedicación de su parte para con ella.

Le retiró un mechón que se había quedado pegado a su fina frente antes de besarla firmemente en los labios. Se colocó sobre ella, con extrema delicadeza, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla increíblemente dispuesta ya que solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que ella enroscara sus piernas en su espalda prácticamente aprisionándolo.

—Supongo que aquí es donde pregunto si estás segura, ne?

—No te lo impediría aún si mi vida dependiera de ello. –respondió con cruda honestidad. Al parecer la vergüenza ya se encontraba olvidada en algún cajón.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Levantó un poco las caderas haciendo su feminidad se encontrara tímida contra él. Pero después de escuchar el gruñido de aprobación de parte de Inuyasha decidió que las cosas no estaban tan mal como ella pensaba y que sus adelantos no serían tan mal recibidos. Repitió una y otra vez la misma acción ganando la misma respuesta, un gutural gruñido proveniente de la parte más bestial y primitiva de Inuyasha.

—No… argh… no sigas si es que no… quieres que pier… argh… que pierda el control. –se quejó entre gruñidos y lamentos.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que no quiero que lo hagas? –le lamió la comisura de los labios a la vez que esgrimía más lenta y provocativamente su centro contra él. A duras penas y pudo controlar su propio maullido al sentirlo tan cerca.

Dios, ¿Quién había dicho que las mujeres era el sexo débil cuando lo tenía así, bajo su completo domino y él solo rugiendo como animal bajo su tacto? ¿Quién era el inventor de semejante creación que yacía bajo sus manos escurriéndose como agua? ¿Quién había sido tan misericordioso entregándole el mejor regalo a él, un hanyou sufridor de vejaciones durante años y años? ¿Es que el propio destino, que antes se empecinaba en golpearlo cuando ya se encontraba caído, le daba un respiro a sus sufrimientos entregándole la mayor dicha?

Lo sintió dudar y aprovechando ese momento decidió tomar las riendas de esa situación. Con un rápido y preciso movimiento lo dejó con la espalda en el colchón y una confusa mirada. Sonrió diabólicamente antes de moverse un poco hacia el sur haciendo que sus caderas chocaran contra el erguido miembro de Inuyasha. Oh, su sonrisa no pudo haber sido más grande que cuando lo escuchó sisear viperinamente. Para ser la primera vez que tenía una relación sexual parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Dios… –respiró agitadamente Inuyasha. Esa mujer quería volverlo loco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha? –imitó la pregunta anteriormente hecha.

—A ti. –respondió lascivamente, tomándola de las caderas hizo que ella volviera a moverse haciendo que ambos centros se encontraran haciendo parecer el choque de los planetas. —Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Su falta de pudor la hizo enrojecer a niveles insospechados. Sabía que Inuyasha no era de los que daban rodeos a las cosas, pero ¿Realmente tenía que ser tan explícito? Aunque debió de admitir que un oleaje de lujuria se apoderó de la parte baja de su estomago haciendo que una sensación de ausencia se colocara en esa virginal cavidad.

Deseando revertir los papeles nuevamente la tumbó con violencia moderada sobre la cama, retomando sus posiciones primeras. El pequeño espacio que había detrás de su oído fue el primer lugar que su lengua tocó antes de hincar un colmillo con cierta perversidad. El hombro, la clavícula, la parte superior de su seno, el valle que había entre ellos, su ombligo, el lado izquierdo de su cadera, su costillar, el antebrazo, la muñeca; todos y cada uno de esos espacios fue mordisqueado, con delicadeza en algunas partes y con ansias en otras.

Incitada por la falta de vergüenza en Inuyasha dejó que sus manos viajaran recorriendo su espalda arañando. La sangre, por poca o casi inexistente, que salía lo marcaba como suyo así como esas mordidas dispuestas por todo su cuerpo la hacían suya. Por lo menos por esa noche se pertenecerían.

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó la conciencia cuando sintió como poco a poco Inuyasha iba adentrándose dentro de ella. Los músculos que nunca habían sido usados empezaban a quejarse pero no de una manera tan dolorosa como para parar lo que estaban haciendo. Le envidió un poco ver que Inuyasha no sentía ese tipo de dolor. El sexo masculino podía decirse que era el vencedor en cuestiones de dolor en cuanto al sexo pero las mujeres, las benditas mujeres, habían sido bendecidas con orgasmos múltiples así que un poco de dolor no le haría olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

Inuyasha quería unirse a ella lo más pronto posible y sin embargo el temor de lastimarla le hacía casi imposible eso. Tenía que apretar fuertemente los dientes para no arremeter de una buena vez contra ella y ambos disfrutar del sexo sin remordimientos. Si con Kikyo era una cosa bastante buena, no quería ni pensar en como sería hacerlo con la persona amada.

Kagome levantó las caderas moviéndolas en suaves giros invitándolo a continuar. Reprimió un gemido de dolor cuando sintió como poco a poco la barrera que protegía su virginidad empezaba a ceder desatando un oleaje embravecido de dolor punzante, más trató de recordar los momentos en que Inuyasha tenía enterrado su rostro entre sus piernas aturdiendo y a la vez intensificando el sentimiento de vacío que en ella se cernía. Pasaron los segundos y lo sintió completamente dentro. No se sentía horrible, como una de sus compañeras había vocalizado una vez, sino solamente extraño y ligeramente doloroso por lo mismo de que sus músculos estaban extendiéndose más de lo que antes hubieran estado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, entre jadeos sonoros y gotas de sudor.

—Adelante. –alentó valientemente elevándose un poco, sin dejar que la molestia hiciera mella en ella, y prácticamente se volvió a empalar en él.

Inuyasha podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes que mientras más trataba de contenerse más crujían. —Dios.

—No te detengas Inuyasha, por favor.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de retirarse hasta la mitad de su envergadura y volver a introducirse lentamente. Jadeaba y respiraba el aroma del cabello de Kagome que se encontraba abanicado por toda la almohada. Salió hasta la mitad para luego volver a arremeter contra ella estabilizando su peso con los codos dándole así una buena oportunidad de monitorear las reacciones que ella hacía con cada movimiento.

Era obvio que estuviera ligeramente adolorida pero sus facciones cambiaban ligeramente con cada embestida que prontamente se convertían en verdaderos arrebatos de pasión. Retrocedía hasta casi salir por completo para precipitarse nuevamente logrando tocar el fondo de Kagome.

Maullidos, gruñidos, gemidos, grititos y hasta lamentos, salían de esos hinchados labios con cada movimiento. En una arremetida Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, esa era una excelente forma de dejar que Kagome controlara el ritmo sin lastimarla. La miró extasiado mientras que se acomodaba a esa nueva posición.

Con enorme e inocentes ojos, Kagome le miró. No estaba segura de que hacer. Nunca había estado en situación igual y temía poder estropearlo. Buscó los ojos de Inuyasha esperando una aprobación encontrándolo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. ¿Sería que pesaba demasiado y lo estaba aplastando? Si era así, mejor sería que se levantara de encima de él. Se empezó a desligar de él, apoyando las manos en la cama y las rodillas firmemente puestas sobre la misma, y empezó a ascender. Inuyasha gruñó y ella con preocupación lo miró.

—Hazlo de nuevo. –ordenó con una voz extraña a él. Demasiado fuerte, demasiado sexual.

Accediendo a esa petición, con extrema felicidad porque ella también lo había sentido, se sentó despacio de nuevo sobre él dejando que su propio cuerpo absorbiera a Inuyasha. La fricción era completamente exquisita. Sus dobleces, torcimientos y giros hacían que su cabeza dejara de pensar. Se recostó sobre su pecho cubriéndolo con una cortina de su propio cabello mientras que respiraba agitadamente sobre su oído. Se movió simplemente para poder acomodarse mejor en la almohada y una fuerte sensación de placer burbujeó en su interior materializándose en un ronroneo felino.

—Dios.

—Dios no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos haciendo. –reconoció Inuyasha sosteniéndola fuertemente contra su pecho.

—No supongo que no.

Kagome, tentativamente, se levantó de su pecho besándolo en los labios mientras que en un vaivén de caderas se unía más con él. La luna seguía firme en el firmamento y sin embargo pequeñas lenguas de colores grisáceos se dejaban traslucir haciendo que la noche entrara en decadencia. Ambos sentían como las presiones en ambos cuerpos se expandía llenándolos por completos con las bendiciones de una liberación pronta.

Los papeles se intercambiaron miles de veces más en el transcurso de esa calurosa noche en la que sensación tras sensación iban emergiendo sus verdaderos seres hasta por fin explotar en una serie de gemidos pasionales.

—Inuyasha. –se le escuchó gritar. El cadencioso sentimiento de un orgasmo perfecto corría por cada poro de su cuerpo envolviéndola en una nube de erotismo cuyo aire se podía respirar el sudor y sexo.

Los músculos de Kagome se contrajeron aprisionándolo más contra ella. Sentía su liberación cerca, solo sería cuestión de unas cuantas estocadas más para que su propio ser gritara de alivio. Llevó una de las manos que la sostenía por la cintura hasta uno de sus senos, lo apretó con delicadeza delineando cada centímetro de carne expuesta. Los gruñidos provenientes de su cansada garganta sonaban profundos y hoscos. La presión en su bajo abdomen desapareció después de verterse por completo, aún dentro de ella. La llamó casi sin fuerzas antes de dejar caer su cabeza, pesadamente en la almohada.

—Eso… eso fue…

—Indescriptible.

—Sí.

—Kagome, yo te am…

—Ahora no Inuyasha. Mañana podrás decírmelo.

—Yo te prometería la luna si tan solo me dejaras decírtelo.

Vio como lentamente los parpados se cerraban encasillando esos dos soles que brillaban por un fulgor pertenecientes solo al inmenso placer recibido. Estaba sonoramente dormido y aún así la mantenía atada posesivamente a él, teniendo su brazo sobre su abdomen.

Kagome tenía que admitir que él, simplemente se veía esplendoroso. Ese adjetivo era bastante inusual pero es que parecía que bajo la luz grisácea, brillaba. Le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en los cabellos antes de retirar ese brazo de encima suyo. Tenía que marcharse antes de que él despertara y la detuviese. Le habría encantado poder despertar a su lado y simplemente mirarse a los ojos, más sin embargo no podía costearse ese lujo. Tenía que desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Como si su corazón no se hubiera quedado perdido entre las sábanas.

Tomó lo que se suponía que era su vestido y con unos cuantos ajustes se volvió a vestir. Encontró un pedazo de papel en un rincón olvidado y revisando concienzudamente los cajones logró encontrar un lápiz. Garabateo unas cuantas palabras, guardó sus zapatos bajo el brazo y salió de la casa sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. Simplemente no tenía el coraje.

Se movió perezosamente entre las sábanas buscando con las manos a Kagome. Desmesuradamente se abrieron sus ojos al encontrar el espacio, en el que se suponía ella estaría, vacío y frío. Se había marchado y desde ya hacía un buen rato. No podía descubrir su aroma. Desgarró las almohadas y todo lo que cayera a su paso en un ataque de furia descontrolada.

No tenía porque marcharse, no después de lo que habían compartido, no después de que no haberla visto durante tantos años. ¿Es que ella temía por esos estúpidos vampiros? No debería, él la protegería aunque su vida se fuera en ello. ¿Es que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado? Era muy probable teniendo en cuenta que ella no le había permitido decirle que la amaba. ¿Es que seguía molesta por lo de Kikyo? ¿Es que solo había sido una alucinación de su febril mente y ella nunca había estado entre sus brazos murmurando su nombre? Imposible, aún podía olerla en su propio cuerpo. ¿Entonces porque mierda no estaba ahí?

Sus ojos miraron por todos lo rincones con la sola esperanza de que ella estuviera escondida en algún lugar pero no encontraron nada más que un raído pedazo de papel con su escritura. Lo tomó con furia y procedió a leerlo. Su ceño se frunció aún más y lo estrujó entre su mano con furia. Salió de la casa en la que había estado refugiados y se encaminó hacia la mansión en la que creía se escondían los Kyūketsukis y en donde probablemente se encontraba el fragmento de la perla que había ido a buscar. Quería encontrar cuanto antes la Shikon no Tama para regresar al Sengoku y ya nunca más verla.

Los rayos del sol atravesaron las pesadas cortinas iluminando la destrozada estancia en donde los sentimientos se mezclaron y en donde solo una solitaria nota había sido testigo de lo que realmente había pasado.

Si alguien entraba en ese lugar y por curiosidad encontraba esa pequeña bola de papel leería las palabras más sencillas que pudieran pronunciarse: _**"No tienes que prometerme la luna... Me bastaría si solo te sentarías conmigo un rato debajo de ella."**_ Un mensaje tan simple y encriptado que solo los protagonistas de ese momento entenderían su profundidad y el secreto que guardaba tan celosamente.

* * *

Momento cultural:

Seme: En una relación de tipo Yaoi (Yey!! Mussa haciendo le baile de la felicidad con pequeños banderines con las palabras: Amo el Yaoi!!), en las manos se le llama "Seme" al que realiza la parte activa. Podría decirse que es el hombre en una relación homosexual.

Uke: En una relación de tipo Yaoi (Wuuuuuupi (onomatopeya de muy emocionada) Yaoi!! Más banderines salen de la nada y los fuegos artificiales truenan detrás de mí) se le llama "Uke" al que realiza la parte pasiva en la relación. Podría decirse mujer en una relación homosexual.

Yaoi: Relación entre Homosexuales (Wuuuupi Wuuuuu. Puedo sufrir un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento) Este término es aplicable para los hombres y el **YURI** para las mujeres.

* * *

_Señoras y señores, han tenido 12 hojas completas de Lemon y un total de 4 705 palabras!! Nunca creí que solo fuera a escribir un capíulo con puro Lemon, creo que romí mi propio record!! _

_Dios, no saben lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo a pesar de que ya tengo cierta experiencia con el lemon, pero es que debo de admitir que soy muy pero muy vergonzosa cuando debo de escribir ciertas "palabras". Les juro que mi cara no puede estar más roja además de que debo de andar con cuidado de que ni mi hermana ni madre se acerquen a mi cuarto o lean lo que acabo de escribir XD. Espero que mi sonrojo haya sido sacrificio suficiente como para que hayan disfrutado el lemon que tanto les debía. Hum, aunque debo de decir que tiendo a romantizar ¬ ¬ bueno creo que ésta vez no, pero es para y por deleite de ustedes así que aprovechen demasiado esas partes y créanme que no sé de donde saco tanta cursilería XD._

_En la parte de:_ "_—Por Kami Inuyasha, sabes muy bien que es lo que quiero." "—Al contrario" __estaba tentada a que Inu pronunciara "au contraire" pero entonces pensé, ¿Cómo demonios sabría francés? Así que tanto ustedes como yo nos quedamos con las ganas de oír "hablar" a nuestro Hanyou favorito en francés._

_Si es que no ha quedado claro, pues AMO EL YAOI !!_

_Pd. No Olviden promocionar el fic y además dejar **review** en mi fic de Ranma ½_

**Idea original: ANAIVIV**

**Edición y realización de los capítulos: Mussainu**

**Pd. Dejen review. Solo den clic en el botoncito morado de abajo!!** _Los reviews hacen que mi corazón realice el baile de la felicidad y que además continue con el fic!! Etto... creo que el final se acerca así que solo será cuestión de unos 2 o 3 capítulos más. Dsifruten lo que queda y mientras esperen a mis nuevos fics, aunque creo que tardarán en ver la luz por que son como 28 (entre todos los animes que estoy manejando) y pues aún falta un poco. Un adelanto... casi estoy segura de que mi próximo fic de InuYasha saldrá casi después de que este termine._


	9. Por ella

**†** **Kyūketsuki** **†**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es de nuestra autoría. 

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— _pensamientos

**IX. Por ella. **

Llevaba ya dos días encerrada en su habitación y por como iban las cosas en su cabeza, no pensaba salir en un buen rato. Se sentía una cobarde por haber dejado a Inuyasha cuando en ese momento tan íntimo lo había visto más vulnerable que aquella vez en que supo su "secreto". ¿Es que no él le había dicho que le prometería la luna si tan solo ella se quedara junto a él, y ella, desvergonzadamente, le había dejado una nota diciéndole que no era necesario? ¿Es que ese papel no significaba que ella permanecería junto a él? Sí, una grandísima cobarde era lo que era.

—Deja de dar vueltas en círculos en la alfombra sí es que no quieres que se arruine. –dijo una voz desde el exterior de la habitación de Kagome.

—¿Qué quieres Akuma? ¿Es que no hay alguien más con quien puedas desquitar tu sadista deseo de lastimar?

—Sí, pero _Tú_ siempre has sido mi juguete favorito.

—Me siento tan halagada pero déjame dejar algo bien claro. No soy juguete de nadie.

—Au contraire, mon amour. –respondió con la misma calma que usaba con ella. —¿Es que no fuiste el juguete de ese asqueroso Hanyou hace dos días? –con gran gusto escuchó como el frenético pasear se detenía abruptamente.

—No sé de que me hablas.

—¿No? Pensaba que serías un poco más inteligente. Kagome, mi querida Kagome, pensé que sabías que YO, soy un vampiro antiguo y pocas cosas pasan sin que yo sepa.

—¿Entonces porqué no detuviste a Naraku si sabías que él era el poseedor de la perla? –contestó, poniéndose a la defensiva ya que lo menos quería era que el hombre más inescrupuloso se interesara por lo que había sucedido con Inuyasha.

—¿Y qué diversión tendría si no hubiera una lucha de por medio?

—Eres un maldito bastardo, ¿lo sabías?

—Deberías de cuidar tu vocabulario si es que no quieres que tu precioso hanyou sufra un pequeño accidente a manos de Sergei.

Se había materializado justo detrás de ella y Kagome nunca notó el momento en que él había penetrado en su habitación ni mucho menos cuando se había colocado detrás. Ese hombre se debía de manejar con cuidado. La amenaza que más temía ya estaba sobre la mesa junto con las demás cartas en juego. Ya existía una guerra declarada contra los Jāku y ahora venía él con su omnipotente y cautivante presencia a dejar en claro que mataría a Inuyasha si es que éste se entrometía en sus planes, pero conociendo a Akuma como ella lo conocía sabía que si le parecía "bien" matar a sus Inuyasha, lo haría sin titubear.

—Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, así que no tienes porque soltar amenazas, ni para atacarle.

—Equivocada, de nuevo. –Akuma estaba disfrutando grandemente de ver como ella reculaba lentamente y al mismo tiempo mantenía ese aire altivo que le decía claramente, que dada la oportunidad, ella le sacaría los ojos con sus propias uñas, más él no era un obstinado altruista y no empezaría ahora que el juego empezaba. —Él está tras esto, ¿no? –dijo alzando la perla en el aire mostrándola como un trofeo. —… y para mí, eso es razón suficiente. No es que para mis anteriores acciones hubiera necesitado incitación alguna.

—Eres un maldito.

—Eso me han dicho. –respondió sin ninguna preocupación. —Por cierto, esta noche es _La Noche. _Necesito que te prepares como es debido. Deberás estar lista a las 8, espero que no me decepciones.

—¿Ésta noche? ¿Qué sucederá ésta noche?

Tomando en cuenta el resultado de la búsqueda de la perla y el brillo en esos ojos, podía fácilmente adivinar que esa noche tendrían que "defender" la Shikon no Tama de los Jāku.

—Creo que ya sabes de _que _es lo que hablo.

La puerta se cerró tras él con un pequeño temblar ocasionado por el portazo que dio, probablemente por la exaltación de que pronto estaría en una batalla, por no decir épica. Los cuadros dejaron de tambalear quedando inclinados ligeramente hacia la izquierda; una lámpara había caído evitando su rompimiento al caer en la alfombra que recubría la amplitud del cuarto; el vaso, que ella siempre mantenía en la mesa de noche, amenazaba con perder el equilibrio y estrellarse, o por lo menos derramar su contenido. Todo eso y más sucedió, y Kagome seguía estática en su lugar. Un ojo experto hubiera divisado ese movimiento en sus puños, producto de la rabia contenida. Akuma siempre lograba ponerla de mal humor y a la defensiva.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que descubriste? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Por qué tu ropas están manchadas de sangre y lodo? ¿Encontraste a Kagome–sama? ¿En dónde se encuentra la Shikon no Tama? ¿Porqué has regresado hasta ahora?

Tenía el ánimo y el humor por los suelos, y las constantes interrogantes de Miroku no hacían nada más que empeorarlo. Kagome, la mujer en quien más confiaba, le había traicionado. Inuyasha quería descargar su ira sobre algo o alguien, y más le valía a cualquiera de ellos mantenerse a 2 metros de distancia si es que apreciaban su salud.

—Basta ya. No estoy de ánimo como para que me acosen con tantas preguntas sin sen…

—La perla se encuentra cerca. Puedo sentirla. –le interrumpió Kikyo.

—¿Lo dice enserio, Kikyo–sama? La vez pasada dijo que no podía sentir los fragmentos con seguridad y ésta bien podría ser una confusión.

—Es verdad. –aseveró Inuyasha. —La perla se encuentra cerca. _Si la perla está por aquí, estoy seguro de que podré encontrarme con Kagome o por lo menos alguien que me pueda llevar hacia ella. Necesitara mucha ayuda divina porque no le creeré tan fácilmente después de lo que me hizo pasar. _

—¿Vienes, Inuyasha? No podemos esperar mucho. Si la perla se encuentra cerca, como asegura Kikyo–sama, no podemos perder tiempo.

—Keh.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido? Desde que desapareció ayer, no ha estado más que enfadado y enfureciendo por cualquier cosa.

—Su humor no es algo por lo cual preocuparse pero tienes razón. Ahora se encuentra más irritable que nunca, y eso mi querida Sango, ya es decir mucho. Estoy solamente suponiendo, pero creo que su cambio de humor tiene que ver con Kagome–sama.

—¿Cree que ya la haya visto?

—Es un probabilidad. Ten en cuenta que ésta es su época después de todo.

—Probablemente tenga razón, y si no la ha visto puede que hoy sea la oportunidad y dudo que sea en una situación grata.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Podría llamarlo intuición femenina.

—¿Y tu intuición, te dice algo sobre nosotros?

—No creo que funcione así, más déjeme asegurarle que si no retira su mano pronto, tendrá solo una de la cual preocuparse.

—La maldición Sango, la maldición. –respondió oscuramente, enseñándole la susodicha mano.

—El Kazaana desapareció cuando matamos, o por lo menos eso creíamos, a Naraku, y la excusa de la mano maldita ya dejó de ser válida.

—Puede ser que mi agujero negro haya desaparecido, más la mala y perversa energía, sigue presente sin querer desaparecer. Lo más trágico y deprimentes es que aún no he encontrado cura.

—Eliminando la fuente, le aseguro de que no vuelve.

—Que mala eres, Sango. Yo siempre preocupándome por ti, y tú solo me golpeas injustificadamente. Y ahora amenazas con mutilarme.

—¿Injustificadamente? Hum, creer que todavía tiene la desfachatez de decirme mala cuando usted es un pervertido.

—Esa, es un razón bastante discutible y apuesto las peludas orejas de Inuyasha, a que no es verdadera. Pero nunca, y hago énfasis en el _nunca_, he amenazado, ni comenzaré a hacerlo, en mutilar tu perfecto cuerpo. Sería un sacrilegio. Semejante belleza debe ser guardada para la posteridad.

—De… deje de decir tonterías.

—¿Tonterías? Yo solo digo las cosas verdaderas. Una belleza como la tuya solo puede encontrarse en todas las ninfas unidas y aún así, no podrían ser igualadas. –respondió, tomándole el rostro entre las manos. Parecía que estaba midiendo sus palabras con la verdad, y por el ceño en su rostro se podía decir que se encontraba legítimamente confundido. —San… –probablemente fue causa de los nervios, porque su voz sonó lastimeramente aguda. Después de pasados los segundos, y de haberse aclarado la garganta, decidió que ya era momento de continuar. —Sango, he de preguntarte algo… ehm… importante y… probablemente muy personal.

—¿Qué… qué sucede?

—Me gustaría saber sí…

—Eh, Miroku, Sango. –gritó Inuyasha, bastante exasperado. Les miraba con el ceño fruncido, desde lo alto de una pequeña colina.

—¿Qué sucede Inu…Yasha? –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo separando las palabras en una clara muestra de exasperación. Pareciera que tanto Miroku como Sango querían continuar la conversación.

—Tienen que ver esto. Parece que ésta noche será "interesante".

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo sube.

—Podrías fácilmente decirme qué es lo que sucede.

—No sería lo mismo. No podría explicarlo.

Era verdad. Probablemente no existieran suficientes palabras o sinónimos como para lo que se suscitaba debajo de esa colina. En donde antes había un mar de jade provisto por la cuidada grama, ahora había una marea de siluetas que se movían al unísono. No era mucho lo que se podía escuchar, más sin embargo lo que se lograba colar por sobre los tranquilos murmullos nocturnos, era suficiente como para erizar los cabellos de la nuca.

Gruñidos. Las siluetas gruñían feralmente. En un suave movimiento de la luna, saliendo de su ocultamiento de detrás de una nube, ésta pudo iluminar la marea y dejar ver lo que en realidad eran esas siluetas. Personas. Miles de ellas probablemente. Un nuevo movimiento del astro celeste mostró que la poca superficie del suelo que no estaba cubierta por gente, estaba plagada de hojas finas de color platinado. Armas.

Un verdadero, y enfurecido, ejercito se preparaba a atacar. ¿Pero a quién?

—¿Quiénes son? –se atrevió a pregunta Miroku después de haber salido de su azoramiento.

—Vampiros. –le respondió Kikyo.

—¿A quienes van a atacar?

La respuesta se dio a conocer cuando detrás de las puertas de la mansión, en la que estaban apostados afuera los vampiros, salieron cuatro personas envueltas en el manto de las sombras. Parecía que no sabían que había una tropa esperándoles afuera ya que no llevaban armas con las cuales defenderse, y sin embargo no se mostraban sorprendidos. ¿Es que pensaban enfrentarse a mano limpia? Debían de estar completamente locos.

—¿Y ahora ellos quién demonio son?

La luna, la única iluminación disponible y confiable, brilló sobre las sombrías figuras iluminándoles por vez primera el rostro. Tres caras era completamente desconocidas pero la de la de extrema derecha era enfermizamente familiar. Ahí, con el cabello ondeando salvaje y enfundada en un pecaminoso traje color vino, que se adhería a ella como una segunda piel, se encontraba Kagome y sin embargo no era ella. Ni siquiera Inuyasha, que la había visto hacía ya unas horas, la reconocía como la misma mujer.

—¿Kagome–sama?

—¿Kagome?

—¿Qué demonios hace esa tonta mujer? ¿No sabe el peligro en el que se encuentra? ¿Es que no ve que hay una miríada esperándoles?

—Ella lo sabe.

—¿Kykio?

—Mírala bien, Inuyasha. ¿Qué no es a eso a lo que viniste? Anda, observa bien a tu "Kagome".

—No deberías de disfrutarlo tanto, Akuma. –reprochó Raynard.

—¿Bromeas? Nunca pensé que podría divertirme tanto. En mis siglos de vida jamás imaginé que mis enemigos vinieran a mis pies a morir. Es hilarante.

—Takiira, Kagome. –ambas mujeres se voltearon a encararlo. —Simplemente no mueran.

—¿Preocupado, Raynard–kun?

—No Takiira, solo soy previsivo. Sería bastante molesto tener que empezar desde cero.

—¡Akuma! –exclamó una voz de entre la multitud, la cual Kagome reconoció como la del anciano Shinju. —Devuélvenos la perla y evitaremos un innecesario derramamiento de sangre.

—Ja. Eres gracioso, Shinju. Nosotros no sangramos. Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás. Recuérdalo.

—Fue un hablar en sentido figurado. ¿Nos darás lo que es nuestro por derecho? –claramente ese hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Y qué diversión habría en eso? Estoy seguro que tus "hijos" estarán más que ansiosos de destazarme. Así que, ¿Porqué negarles el placer?

—Déjenos manejar esto, Shinju–dono. –intervino un hombre que se encontraba al lado del enjuto hombre. —Además tiene razón. Estamos ansiosos de desmembrar a ese bastardo. Es una vergüenza para los de su raza.

—Mantén la calma Tetsu. No sabes lo que ese hombre nos haría si nos descuidamos.

—Demo…

—Basta. He dicho que no nos debemos de apresurar.

—Déjalo, Shinju. Mientras más rápido empiece la diversión, mucho mejor.

La conversación no continuó. Una daga, no mucho más grande que una mano y afilada como una navaja de afeitar, fue arrojada desde algún lugar desconocido de entre la furiosa multitud. El cuchillo iba dirigido a Akuma quien con facilidad inimaginable la evadió dejando que ésta se incrustara en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Comenzamos? –dijo el sangriento conde, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una mordaz sonrisa.

Las cuatro figuras desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando solo el espacio vacío en el umbral de la puerta. El ejercito empezó a compactarse de tal manera en que los ancianos, como el honorable Shinju, y las mujeres se mantuvieran protegidos en el centro. Los hombres, que se encontraban dispuestos alrededor del círculo, se pusieron a la defensiva esperando que muy pronto se suscitara un ataque de parte del bando contrario.

Una risa, oscura y maníaca, empezó a inundar el páramo mientras que una niebla gris y espesa empezaba a acumularse a los pies de la multitud. Poco a poco el ejercito comenzó a diezmarse a la par que la risa crecía volviéndose más siniestra y la niebla se espesaba.

—Por Dios. –exclamó horrorizada Kagome. Llevándose las manos a la boca miró estremecida como a poco las personas desaparecían.

No era niebla lo que ella creía que era esa nube grisácea, sino que eran los cuerpos de los Jāku, o por lo menos lo que de ellos quedaba. Akuma, ese atractivo joven y sádico conde, se estaba divirtiendo al matar inmisericordiosamente a sus desprevenidos enemigos. Si los vampiros pudieran sangrar en su muerte, el césped estaría presentando un brillante color granate.

—Bailen mis marionetas, bailen. –al parecer, Takiira se había contagiado de la energía de Akuma. Su sed de sangre era casi desesperante. A Kagome se le antojo muy parecida a Kagura.

—Me siento enferma.

—Es normal. –comenzó Raynard, que de alguna forma se había materializado junto a Kagome en una parte relativamente alejada de la masacre. —Las primeras veces en que salí con Akuma a "cazar" estuve vomitando la mayoría del tiempo. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo de conocerle ya no me sorprende lo que haga.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

Raynard simplemente se encogió de hombros y desapareció en un rápido movimiento. En destellos se le podía divisar entre la multitud pero de la misma manera en que aparecía se desvanecía dejando la vaga sensación de creer que probablemente él nunca estuvo ahí.

—Mierda. –masculló Inuyasha antes de salir disparado hasta donde estaba Kagome, que por estar distraída no se había dado cuenta de que uno de los hombres del bando contrario se encontraba a su espalda y balanceaba peligrosamente una afilada espada. Estaba apunto de morir y ella no se percataba de ello.

—Inuyasha.

—Tengo que ayudarle. –respondió a la implícita súplica de Miroku.

—Supongo que nosotros también debemos de ayudar, ne?

—Kagome–chan es nuestra amiga.

Se unieron en la encarnizada lucha con la única razón de proteger a su amiga. Kagome, quien al verlos no pudo reprimir un chillido, una mezcla de asombro y gozo, les sonrió con el corazón como siempre lo hacía. El momento de la reunión no duro demasiado ya que algunos Jāku que se encontraban escondidos entre los ramajes, decidieron salir a pelear y atacar a los que ellos consideraban los más débiles. Peligrosa equivocación.

* * *

Kagome esquivaba los sablazos provenientes de tres hombres. Decidiendo que atacando por separado no conseguirían nada, decidieron asestar sus golpes al mismo tiempo ya que si ella podía esquivar uno, no podría con los demás. Utilizando una pequeña daga, que portaba en una funda de la pantorrilla izquierda, se protegió del ataque de una espada y con agilidad logró alejarse lo suficiente para que el filo de otra no le asestara contra el pecho pero no corrió con la misma suerte al tercer intento.

Un dolor punzante estaba presente en su antebrazo y al parecer no se iría muy rápido tomando en cuenta que la daga utilizada para atacarla, y que anteriormente estaba en posesión de uno de sus agresores, estaba incrustada firmemente en su carne. El maldito le había atacado cuando se encontraba acuclillada después de mantener el equilibrio con el salto que había dado para huir de uno de sus atacantes. Que cobarde.

—Vaya, vaya parece que no siempre se puede esquivar un ataque. Aún siendo tú la tan nombrada Kagome.

—Y mucho menos se puede esquivar cuando viene por detrás. Un golpe así es solamente perpetrado por un cobarde.

—No me gusta esa palabra. Podrías decir mejor que soy un hombre precavido que piensa en su propia seguridad.

—Teniendo esa manera tan egoísta de ver las cosas no lograrán nada en un futuro. Pensando solamente en el bienestar de uno mismo es algo inconcebible.

—¿Es que piensas darme una lección de moral antes de que mueras?

—No precisamente. Pensaba hacerlo antes de que _TÚ_ murieras.

—Pero de qué urgh…

El pobre hombre no había tenido oportunidad de realizar un segundo ataque. Su pecho había sido atravesado por una espada, la Tessaiga. Inuyasha miraba con cierto orgullo como es que su enemigo se convertía en polvo ante sus ojos. Primero desaparecían los pies y lentamente el resto del cuerpo. De no ser por una muerte, ese espectáculo sería una cosa grandiosa de ser visto. La frase, polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás nunca estuvo mejor aplicada.

—Mujer tonta. –comenzó Inuyasha una vez que los restos de ese hombre volaban con la brisa. —¿Es que eres tonta o simplemente necia? ¿No pudiste quedarte como te lo pedí?

—Tengo mis razones para no quedarme.

—¿Te importaría compartirlas?

—Son… personales.

—¿Qué demonios? Kagome, más te vale que me digas que es eso tan importante como para unirte a semejante calaña.

—Y yo dije que son razones personales.

—Y una mierda.

—Kagome. –de un solo y preciso salto, Raynard se colocó detrás de ella envolviéndola protectoramente con un brazo.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

—Kagome, no pierdas el tiempo. Falta poco para el amanecer y parece que Akuma quiere terminar con esto antes de que el Sol lo haga.

—Te pregunté que quién eras tú.

—Cállate. No tengo porque responderle a una basura como tú.

—Temee.

—Inuyasha. Basta.

—_¿Así que ÉL era esa razón tan personal? Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes._

—Kagome. –Raynard le había extendido la mano. —Akuma nos llama.

—Hai.

—Temee.

—No interfieras Inuyasha.

No podía decirle que no deseaba que él estuviera involucrado en la pelea ya que si Inuyasha decidía participar probablemente estaría en peligro. Akuma no diferenciaría amigo de enemigo estando en una acalorada situación. Akuma ya le había advertido que si él interrumpía no se detendría a pensar y solo protegería la Shikon no Tama.

—_Baka. Solo deja que me encargue de esto y cuando por fin tenga la perla en mi poder pediré que nada de esto haya sucedido y así poder volver a estar junto a ti como antes._ –ese había sido el deseo de Kagome desde el primer momento en que decidió unírseles a Akuma y a los demás.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Ah, no nada. Solo estaba pensando.

—Ese hanyou es muy estúpido.

—¿Perdón?

—Ahí viene.

Y efectivamente, Inuyasha estaba prácticamente volando de tan rápido que corría. Con el ceño en su frente y la forma en que apretaba el mango de Tessaiga se podía adivinar que estaba furioso. Por la manera en que su mirada, penetrante y oscura, estaba fija en Raynard se podía ver que su primer objetivo sería el acompañante de Kagome.

—Temee.

Raynard, siendo hombre de tantos años que le proveyeron sabiduría, esquivo la embestida de ese testarudo hanyou logrando que el ceño de Inuyasha se frunciera más. Si las cosas continuaban, Inuyasha estaría en problemas. Era cierto que él era un mitad bestia ágil y rápido pero Raynard. Raynard era algo diferente. Él era un vampiro de ya varios siglos de existencia y no un youkai poderoso. Inuyasha debería de andarse con mucho cuidado si es que no quería salir lastimado pero conociéndolo, como solo Kagome le conocía, era ya seguro de que él no pensaría mucho antes de atacar.

—Matte, Inuyasha.

—Deberías de preocuparte más por lo que está a tu alrededor. –dijo en un suspiro una voz detrás de ella. —No sabes que podría pasar. –con una frialdad propia de un despiadado enemigo, uno de los hombres a los que antes se había enfrentado sacó una wakizashi enterrándola en el costillar de Kagome.

Si el dolor en el antebrazo era malo, la apuñalada en las costillas era un martirio. Podía sentir como la tibia sangre empezaba a hacer contacto con su piel. Más no era momento de estar pensando en el dolor cuando había alguien que amenazaba con volver a atacarla. Si quería salir con vida de ese encuentro, en el que hubiera podido terminar con facilidad de no haber sido por las dos heridas en lugares bastante específicos para el movimiento, tenía que mantenerse alerta. ¿Más cómo hacerlo cuando Inuyasha descuidadamente contra un poderoso rival?

Por el otro lado, Miroku y Sango se vieron atacados por una horda de furiosas personas de ambos sexos y de todas la edades, tomando en cuenta de que el círculo protector que habían hecho los hombres más fuertes y jóvenes se había visto casi completamente destruido por Akuma solamente.

Se escuchó un ruido seco, como de un madero cayendo en el suelo, y después un borboteo seguido por una maniaca risa. Akuma tenía un cuchillo atravesado en la garganta del viejo Shinju de tal manera en que el dolor seguía pero la muerte no llegaba. Una despiadada forma de torturar. Kagome estaba segura de que el joven conde dejaría que Shinju–dono se ahogara con su propia sangre antes de darle una muerte digna de un buen contrincante.

—¿Ahora que van a hacer? Su líder ha muerto. Ríndanse.

Un suspiro comunitario empezó a dejarse escuchar por el bando contrario. Estando Shinju–dono muerto, o en proceso "de", por el gorgoreo de sangre, no había casi ninguna posibilidad de victoria. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la gran interrogante en las mentes de los Jāku.

—No olviden que todavía tenemos a la nueva cabeza del clan. –gritó uno de los hombres. —Él puede ayudarnos.

—Es verdad. –asintió otro.

—¿Pero en donde está?

—¿Alguien ha visto a la nueva cabeza del clan?

—Yo le he visto. –intervino una mujer. —Estaba con esa extraña mujer que vino con los intrusos.

—¿Dónde los has visto?

—Detrás de esos árboles.

En un desesperado intento de salvación, la mayoría de los hombres se dirigieron hacia donde la mujer les había indicado. En efecto, ahí se encontraba el nuevo "jefe" del clan y tal como lo había dicho la mujer, él estaba en compañía de esa extraña mujer.

—Naraku–sama. –exclamó uno de los hombres que fue en su búsqueda. —Necesitamos de su ayuda. Shinju–dono ha muerto y necesitamos quien nos ayude a acabar con ese demonio.

Mostrando su más sardónica sonrisa, Naraku le miró. —¿Y porque tendría que ayudarles a un montón de imbéciles?

—¿Naraku–sama? No entiendo.

—¿Para que darles mi apoyo a un puñado de inútiles cuando puedo muy bien tomar la perla con mis manos y evitarme el trámite de cumplirles un deseo que nunca pensé en realizar?

—¿Entonces nos estuvo engañando? Shinju–dono tenía razón, nunca debimos confiar en alguien como usted.

—Es verdad. Debieron escuchar a ese decrépito anciano.

De detrás de un árbol salió Kagura portando como siempre su abanico. Sus labios no soltaron ningún sonido pero todos sabían que es lo que era. La mujer del abanico era un demonio despiadado y servía a las ordenes de Naraku.

—Corran. –gritó el mismo hombre que había acudido en pos de su "salvador".

Del cielo, negro y siniestro, salieron remolinos de viento que destazaron todo lo que había a su paso. Los que no eran asesinados por el poderosos remolino, se veían atraídos a su centro en donde la fuerza era tal que casi podían sentir la carne siendo arrancada de sus huesos.

—Idiotas. –dijo Naraku antes de desaparecer en busca de Akuma. —_Después de todo, unirme con estos estúpidos __Kyūketsuki no fue tan pésima idea. Con Akuma distraído por los demás, e Inuyasha, cuya presencia no esperaba tan de repente, enfrascado en una pelea con el segundo más fuerte, no me será muy difícil obtener la perla. _

—Naraku. –bufó Inuyasha después de sentir su aroma en el aire.

—No te distraigas hanyou, bien podría costarte la vida. –aunado a sus amenazas, Raynard hundió sus garras, tan afiladas como una espada, en el pecho desprotegido de Inuyasha.

—Ugh. –se dobló sobre su cuerpo tratando de controlar el dolor y los espasmos. Escupió una buena porción de sangre en el suelo antes de estabilizarse. Se sentía mareado. ¿Ese vampiro poseía veneno en las uñas como Sesshômaru?

—Inuyasha. –gritó Kagome. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a él. Si las cosas continuaban, Inuyasha moriría.

—Vete. –le gritó el hanyou, empujándola hacia un lado. —Esto es una pelea entre hombres.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿No ves que él es más fuerte y rápido que tú?

—Eso no me detuvo antes.

—Esto es diferente.

Inuyasha no le respondió, sino que de un solo empujón la lanzó lejos. Ya era un problema encargarse de ese vulgar vampiro y no quería tener que preocuparse más por que Kagome estuviese en peligro.

Raynard adoptó una pose que ella conocía demasiado bien. Él estaba dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con ese enfrentamiento. Inuyasha no tendría ninguna posibilidad de poder salir bien librado de un ataque como ese, no cuando le costaba tanto trabajo respirar por una herida en el pecho.

Inconciente de que pronto un ataque decisivo sería lanzado en su contra, Inuyasha permanecía con una defensa relativamente baja. Plantó firmemente los pies, temiendo que pudiese tambalear, y apretó más fuerte la empuñadura de la herencia de su padre. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Solo fue cuestión de unos cuantos segundos para que todo terminara. Había sangre en el suelo, en las manos de Raynard, en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, en el rostro de ambos y en el cuerpo de Kagome. Los tres respiraban agitadamente. La adrenalina seguía corriendo por sus venas haciendo casi imposible darse cuenta de que es lo que había sucedido hasta que Kagome escupió una buena cantidad de sangre en el piso.

Aún asombrado, Inuyasha miró hacia abajo, entre él y Raynard se encontraba Kagome y atravesándola se encontraba la mano del Kyūketsuki. Kagome, tan descuidada y preocupada como siempre, se había interpuesto entre ellos recibiendo el golpe de manera directa.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que hiciste mujer estúpida? –dijo Inuyasha sosteniéndola antes de que cayera en el fangoso suelo.

—Por una vez quise serte de ayuda Inuyasha. –empezó Kagome con la voz cortada.

—Baka.

—¿Sabes porque es que me fui de tu lado ayer? Fue porque Akuma sabe como usar la perla de Shikon. Pensaba que si me enteraba de cómo es que funcionaba probablemente pudiera robarla y pedirle que todo lo que pasó en estos años se olvidara pero… –le manchó el haori blanco con su sangre cuando tosió. —… supongo que eso no se podrá hacer. Aunque no me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer. He podido verlos por una última vez, te he ayudado, que es lo que más deseaba, poder serte útil, y además cuando muera podré encontrarme con mi madre, abuelo y Souta.

—No digas idioteces Kagome. No vas a morir.

—¿Sabías que siempre has sido un pésimo mentiroso?

—Cállate.

—Tengo sueño… Inuyasha. –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—No te atrevas a dormirte Kagome. Te lo advierto.

—Solo estoy un poco cansada. Cerraré los ojos hasta que me sienta mejor y después podremos salir a buscar la perla.

—Kagome, no estamos en el Sengoku.

—Claro que sí tontito. Ahí está la anciana Kaede. Mira, nos está esperando.

—Mierda Kagome, no me hagas esto.

—Kagome. –dijo Raynard, que después de darse cuenta de que la había atacado había permanecido silente.

Una fría y penetrante mirada le dio Inuyasha. Ese asqueroso hombre no podía pronunciar su nombre como si ella le perteneciera. Ella era de él y él de ella. Así era y así sería.

—No te atrevas a tocarla. –gruñó.

—Idiota. –le contestó Raynard igual de excitado. —¿Es que no ves que está muriendo?

—Es todo por tu culpa y ella… ella no está muriendo. _Ella no puede morir. Ella regresará conmigo y le pediré perdón por las cosas que le hice en el pasado y entonces permanecerá a mi lado por siempre._

—¿Es que no ves que aún puedes salvarla? Ve de una maldita vez por la perla y pide que todo esto nunca hubiese pasado.

Ponderó por un momento la posibilidad de dejarla a manos de ese hombre desconocido, antes de decidir que efectivamente esa era la única manera en que podría salvarla.

—Si le haces algo te mato.

Y sin decir más, se marchó en busca de aquello que tantos problemas les había causado. La Shikon no Tama era la única manera de ayudarle y de mantenerla a su lado y no le importaba que es lo que tuviese que hacer, pero la obtendría. Todo lo que haría, sería por ella. No iba a perderla una vez más y menos cuando era de manera tan definitiva.

* * *

**Capítulo terminado el 29/08/08**

* * *

**Momento Cultural:**

Au contraire, mon amour: Al contrario, mi amor.

Demo: Pero…

Wakizashi: Espada corta.

* * *

Idea principal: ANAIVIV

Realización y Edición: Mussainu

* * *

_Perdón!! _

_Sé que tardé demasiado pero verán… No es bueno decir excusas (niños, no lo hagan) pero es que… es que… me encandilé con unos mangas y pues no he podido dejar de leerlos XD. Además, esta si es una válida razón, tenía que estudiar para mis exámenes de textos filosóficos y de biología. No sé si ya lo había mencionado antes, pero ya los había reprobado una vez. Bueno, retomando la excusa anterior (XD), tenía que estudiar y adivinen que!! Pasé Biología con un 8 (Yay!!) y filosóficos con un / (no tan Yay pero sigue siendo bueno XD)._

_Tengo que decir que el próximo capítulo será el final, así que esperen con ansias y con paciencia. _

_Lamento tardar tanto con las actualizaciones pero es que estaba escribiendo el capítulo III de mi fic de Ranma (Por favor no digas adiós) y no me llegaban las ideas. _

_Espero que sigan leyendo y nos acompañen hasta el final. _

_Recuerden que un reviews siempre alegra el día ( o la noche, son las 10:33 pm)._

_Gracias por leer!! No olviden dejar su __**Review!! **__Solo denle clic en el botoncito morado en la parte izquierda de hasta abajo!! Solo son unos cuantos minutos!!_


	10. Don t Wanna Lose You Now

† **Kyūketsuki ****†**

**By: ANAIVIV y Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es de nuestra autoría. 

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— _pensamientos

**X. Don´t wanna lose you now. **

Las formas se desvanecían como claroscuros en una nube grisácea, tan confusa que hasta su propia mano aparecía distorsionada ante sus propios ojos. Podía sentir, aunque lejana, la fría brisa que chocaba contra su rostro. Era tan extraño el sentimiento de flotar entre un mar de ideas, sentía que si alzaba un poco los brazos podría volar, llegar hasta la luna y dormir. Dormir. Eso era lo que más quería.

A pesar de que la atmósfera no era de un noviembre, sentía frío. Un ligero frío recorriéndole el espinazo, tan entumecedor. Aún sentía un ligero dolor en el pecho, obviamente producido por la herida, pero su mente estaba tan nublada que poca importancia le dio.

Entreabrió los ojos para poder ver el despejado cielo nocturno. La luna brillaba sobre ella. Sonrió lastimeramente, dejándose llevar por la calma que poco a poco iba reinando sobre ella.

Una nube cubrió la luna y por un instante todo se paralizó. No habían gritos de enemigos, ni metálicos sonidos de espadas colisionando con espadas, ni gruñidos o amenazas. Todo era una calma especial.

* * *

Inuyasha necesitaba darse prisa si es que no quería que su peor pesadilla se convirtiese en realidad. Kagome estaba herida de gravedad y la única forma en la que podría acabar con todo ese infierno, estaba en las manos de un bastardo egoísta al que poco le importaban sus camaradas. Con toda la fuerza que su odio le permitía, corrió hasta donde estaban batiéndose dos de sus enemigos. Naraku, un antiguo adversario al que odiaba, y un hombre, que a pesar de que acaba de conocer, empezaba a odiar.

—Nunca pensé que la cabecilla de los Jāku fuese tan impertinente e idiota como para enfrentárseme directamente. –comento Akuma. Manteniendo una posición de ataque propia de los de su raza.

—Oh, me siento herido. Pensé que mi fama me precedía. –respondió Naraku con fingido dolor. —Supongo que deberé de sacarte del error.

Ambos hombres, o por lo menos eso habían sido en un entonces, se abalanzaron con todas las intenciones de extinguir la vida del contrario. Sus estocadas estaban dirigidas a puntos vitales. La sed de sangre se encontraba presente en ambos.

—Kuso. –gruñó Inuyasha. A pesar de encontrarse tan cerca, no podía acercarse, o no como se encontraba. Después de su pelea, aunque corta, con Raynard, se encontraba exhausto. Sería inútil tratar de enfrentarse con alguno de ellos dos.

Podía ver a esos dos demonios luchando por destazarse mutuamente. Esa pelea solo podía tener un final, la muerte de uno de los dos. Y el que quedara como vencedor sería su contrincante. ¿Qué si era una estrategia sucia? La verdad es que no le importaba. La vida de Kagome dependía de la perla y no le importaría hacer una bajeza si es que con eso podía alejarla de la muerte.

Probablemente pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos desde que el combate hubiese iniciado pero, estando allí, con la mirada fija en esos feroces combatientes, parecía que habían sido días. Ninguno de los dos cedía espacio de ventaja al otro. Usaban cuanto truco sucio estaba a su alcance para poder derrotar al contrario. Las reglas no existían en un combate a muerte entre Youkais.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien se movía entre las sombras. Alejada de las faldas de la pelea, y casi escondida entre las sombras de los abetos, se encontraba Kikyo que miraba con enfermiza satisfacción como esos dos monstruos se despedazaban el uno al otro.

—¿Es que no piensas ayudar, Kikyo? –gritó Inuyasha.

—No es mi pelea. –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros sin el menor remordimiento.

—¿A que viniste, entonces?

—A verte caer.

Dejó de mirarla, estaba completamente disgustado. Esa mujer, a la que le había prodigado los mejores años de su vida, le traicionaba. Sabía demasiado bien que estaba dolida por verse traicionada pero la Kikyo que él conoció, aquella sacerdotisa devota a su trabajo, nunca haría algo así. El infierno había corrompido su alma. Siempre había procurado por el bienestar del débil, y ahora solo miraba una carnicería. Si pudiese arreglar las cosas para que ella fuese feliz, que descansara en paz, lo haría pero el pasado había muerto y con él la mujer que tanto quiso.

Ambos youkais respiraban trabajosamente debido al esfuerzo físico. Los estragos de la pelea se podían ver en ambos y era prácticamente imposible decir quien es que el que llevaba la ventaja. Las heridas eran variadas y la profundidad cuestionable. Esa noche estaría pintada de rojo y nada parecía poder detenerle ese Apocalipsis.

Inuyasha no podía creer su suerte. De entre todos los días de su vida, la dama suerte había decidido sonreírle en el mejor momento. Ahora si creía lo que decía un viejo dicho: la surte no llega siempre, más cuando llega lo hace con grandes fortunas. Claro, aunque hubiese preferido que Kagome no estuviera en peligro desde el principio.

Ahí en el césped, rodando aún, se encontraba la Shikon no Tama que en un descuido de parte de Naraku, había salido de su bolsillo. Brillaba con intensidad, destacándose en el color esmeralda de la grama. Cualquiera podría haberla visto de no ser porque cada uno estaba enzarzado en su propia batalla de vida o muerte. Bien podría acercarse hasta ella y tomarla.

Cuidó que nadie estuviese viéndolo en ese momento. Con la perla en las manos, escapó hasta donde había dejado a Kagome, al cuidado de Raynard. Juraba que si algo le había pasado mientras ella estaba con ese sucio vampiro, le mataría. No esperaría a escuchar excusas, solo dejaría que su sangre actuara.

—¿La has conseguido? –fue lo primero que preguntó Raynard, en cuanto le vio llegar.

Extendió la palma de la mano para mostrarle la rosada joya que resplandecía con más fuerza. Probablemente estaba reaccionando a los poderes de miko de Kagome. A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo bajo las garras de Naraku, esta no se empañó de tal manera que fuese imposible utilizarla, ya que si estuviese contaminada por completo sería inútil tratar de usarla. Necesitarían que una miko la purificara y Kikyo no pensaba ayudar y Kagome, bueno ella no se encontraba con fuerzas como para hacer tan exhaustiva tarea.

—¿Sabes usarla? –Inuyasha le miró con completa ignorancia. —Kuso. –maldijo Raynard, robándole la perla.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Tratando de averiguar como usarla.

—No creo que quieras ayudarla. ¿Qué no estás de lado de ese maldito? –dijo indicando con el dedo índice a Akuma.

—Lo estoy.

Sus instintos más básicos tomaron partido sobre su razón. Hizo crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente y permitió que un poco de su sangre de youkai tomara control. No iba a permitir que algún imbécil lastimara a Kagome. Si antes había fallado en protegerla, ahora no lo haría. Si la perla exigía su vida a cambio para perdonar la de ella, pues podía tomarla cuando gustase.

Las nubes pararon, los clamores de la batalla terminaron, los rugidos de dolor dejaron de escuchar, el canto de las cigarras cesó, los lamentos de las pérdidas dejaron de impregnar el aire. Todo detuvo su paso. La luna brilló con más intensidad e Inuyasha hubiese jurado haber sido cegado por la intensidad. Se vio envuelto en un cálido capullo de luz de potente fulgor.

"_¿Quién eres?."_ Se escuchó. Una voz serena y firme.

"_Inuyasha."_ Respondió. No podía abrir los ojos, la luz seguía siendo demasiado potente.

"_¿Y qué es lo que quieres, hanyou de nombre Inuyasha? ¿Has venido por la perla?"_

"_Sí."_

"_No puedo permitir que la tomes. Nadie entiende el verdadero poder que ella carga. Un deseo egoísta solo traerá dolor. Aquél que la busca con deseos de venganza o poder solo se consumirá en su propio odio."_

"_Yo no la quiero ni para venganza ni poder."_

"_No creas que no sé lo que piensas, hanyou. En este momento estás en mi mundo y tus intenciones están tan claras como el agua. Utilizarás la perla para dejar de ser un híbrido y convertirte en un verdadero monstruo. Dime, ¿Porqué es que habría de permitir que alguien use sus poderes solo para acarrear más destrucción a los humanos?"_

"_Te equivocas."_ Gritó exasperado. Entreabrió los ojos, más tuvo que cerrarlo inmediatamente ya que la luz le había quemado ligeramente las retinas, muy a pesar de que solo los había abierto por un corto periodo de tiempo. _"Yo… cierto era que esa era la verdadera razón por la que quería la perla pero… pero ahora tengo algo más importante por lo que quiero luchar. No quiero poder, ni gloria, solo necesito salvarla."_

"_¿Es eso verdad, hanyou?"_

"_Sí. Solo quisiera que todo regrese hasta el día en que le dije esas cosas tan falsas. Quiero que estemos en el momento en que peleamos por última vez con Naraku. Quiero evitar el que yo le diga eso. Quiero protegerla con mi propia vida" _

No hubo más respuesta y la luz, que antes lo envolvía todo se fue desvaneciendo. No sentía ese inmenso poder que desprendía el capullo y por más que alzaba la voz, no podía escucharse. Preguntaba a viva voz donde es que estaba, que era lo que había pasado, si es que le cumplirían el deseo de protegerla, si es que ella seguiría con vida pero no respondieron a sus silentes y desesperados llamados.

Se dejó caer en la nada en la que seguía envuelto y cerró los ojos cansado. Era casi como si el mismo mundo hubiese desaparecido dejándole sólo. No habían más batallas, ni más sangre, solo infinita calma. Quería llorar o gritar desesperado, algo que pudiese ayudarle a aliviarlo de esa carga y sin embargo ni las lágrimas ni la voz le llegaban.

Sintió una gota caer en la punta de su nariz. Luego otra y otra. Así sucesivamente hasta que sintió su cuerpo completamente empapado por la lluvia. El haori se pegaba su cuerpo y no se molestó en arreglarlo. No tenía fuerzas de cubrirse o buscar refugio, además del hecho de que no sabía en donde estaba. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mucho después de que supo que la luz se había desvanecido, solo por el simple hecho de no mirar a la nada.

Nunca había sido una persona sociable, por no decir aceptada. Fue hasta que la conoció hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando empezó a realmente formar una familia. Pero ahora… ahora no le quedaba nada. Miroku, Sango y Shippo habían dejado de existir en ese mortecino mundo en el que él ahora se encontraba, y Kagome, probablemente ella ya estuviese con su fallecida familia. Bien por ella.

Cerró los puños, enterrándose las garras con furia. A quien demonios quería engañar. Él la quería a su lado. Quería escucharla. Podría ser muy egoísta por el solo hecho de pensar en alejarla de su familia pero la verdad era que a él nunca le había importado ser una persona amable. Ella era feliz con él , y él en definitiva con ella, así que porque no dejarlos vivir en paz. Si es que debía morir para estar nuevamente con ella, pues que bajará la muerte y se lo llevara.

Una a una las gotas fueron arreciando. Lo que antes había sido una constante llovizna, ahora era un chubasco. Grandes y gordas, eran las gotas que chocaban contra su rostro. Pesaban y lastimaban. Nunca pensó que en la _nada_ pudiese llover. Escuchó un murmullo lejano, probablemente fruto de sus propios pensamientos que ahora venían a acosarlo.

—Inuyasha. –se volvió a repetir el llamado. —Inuyasha. –la voz, una demasiada conocida, empezó a llamarlo. Se escuchaba más cerca.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza esperando que el recuerdo se alejara y lo dejara dormitar bajo la lluvia. No quería pesadillas esa noche.

—No voy a tolerar que me sigas ignorando Inuyasha.

Esa voz. Kagome. Abrió los ojos, incorporándose rápida, mareándose en el momento. Se sujetó la cabeza tratando de evitar que el suelo siguiera girando.

—Primero me dices que quieres hablar conmigo, que es algo importante. Y luego, te quedas dormido.

—¿Kagome? –sus ojos no podían creerlo. Ahí estaba como la última vez que la vio. —Sigues con vida.

—Pff… pero claro que sigo con vida. –alegó sintiéndose verdaderamente molesta. —Una pelea tan fácil no va a acabar con mi vida. –enfatizó su comentario levantando los brazos, victoriosa.

—Pero… ¿Y Raynard? ¿Y los vampiros?

—¿Raynard? ¿Vampiros?

—No repitas lo que digo, mujer, solo contesta la pregunta.

Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de ese aire olor a musgo. —Osuwari. –vio con gusto como es que el rostro de Inuyasha se incrustaba firmemente en la tierra, o mejor dicho, fango.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

—Primero por decir que estoy muerta, y segundo por hablarme en tan mal tono.

—¿Tono? –repitió, furioso. —¿TONO? ¿Me castigas solo porque no te gustó mi _tono?_

Su voz sonaba realmente molesta. Kagome se balanceó en sus tobillos, probablemente si se había pasado un poco. Tal vez solo una amenaza hubiese sido suficiente. Estaba preparando una disculpa cuando la atronadora risa de Inuyasha la distrajo de sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba loco? ¿La regañaba por que le había castigado y ahora reía? Posiblemente hubiese recibido una contusión por el hecho de haberse golpeado con tanta fuerza en la tierra.

—Err… Inuyasha, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Con indecisos pasos, se acercó hasta él. Probablemente estuviese mareado o hasta con fiebre. Aún reía enloquecidamente cuando llegó hasta él. Por todos los cielos, si hasta se estaba sujetando el estomago. Nunca le había visto así. Reía con tantas ganas, como si un gran peso hubiese sido retirado de sus hombros en ese preciso momento.

—Tono. –repitió entre aullidos de alegría. —Me mandas al suelo porque no te gusta mi tono.

Ese simple hecho era simplemente risible. Las cosas habían vuelto a como eran antes. Nunca había estado en el infierno con Kikyo, nunca se había separado de Kagome, nunca había ido a la época moderna a recuperar la perla de Naraku y pelear con vampiros, nunca ella había sido herido, y lo mejor de todo era que nunca le había dicho esos insultos.

—Creo que deberías de ir conmigo a mi época Inuyasha. Necesitas que te revise un médico.

—Lo que menos necesito es un médico. –alegó. Se levantó trastabillando. —Solo necesito un poco de comida.

—¿Comida?

—Hmm… –respondió, mostrándole una verdadera sonrisa. Kagome estaba en completa incredulidad. Inuyasha sonreía. —Ike, Kagome. –agregó extendiéndole la mano.

—Hai. –respondió ella. Deslizó sus dedos por entre los de él. No le importó que se mojaran.

Aquellos viejos tiempos, por los que Inuyasha se preocupaba tanto, eran solo un recuerdo. Ya no habrían historias de finales infelices, ni tragedias. Él reescribiría su historia y estaba seguro de que Kagome no faltaría en ella. Había un nuevo futuro esperándolos y ambos estarían dispuestos a lanzarse a él, con los brazos y el corazón abierto. Las aventuras que vinieran solo serían páginas en su el libro de su vida.

El tiempo, aquello por lo que tanta gente sufre diciendo que pasa muy lento o muy rápido, puede hacer una pausa en su apurado trajín si es que la situación lo merece. Podemos hacer durar nuestros recuerdos el tiempo que queramos, y las penas las podemos olvidar en el momento en que decidamos. Así que, ¿Por que afianzarnos tanto a los malos recuerdos, cuando hay un mundo nuevo lleno de oportunidades de ser felices esperándonos a la vuelta de la página? ¿No vale más la pena recordar esos momentos que nos hacen brillar de felicidad, a aquellos que solo opacan nuestros días? La vida no está hecha para sufrir, es solo para aprender. Habrá que recordar que las horas pasan tan amargas o tan dulces, como las queramos tomar.

**.:. Fin .:.**

* * *

**(Finalizado el: 20/08/08. A las… 2:45 am.)**

_Hola y… Adiós (TT)!!_

_Muchas pero muchas gracias por haberse tomado parte de su tiempo en leer lo que esta mente retorcida tiene dentro. Sé que vivimos en un momento en el que el tiempo no nos permite hacer muchas cosas y es por eso que valoro que hallan podido leer este pequeño fragmento de mi imaginación._

_Muchas penas, y he de decir que muchas, son las que he pasado. Mi co-escritora, mi muy estimada amiga __**ANAIVIV**__, dejó abandonado el proyecto desde el capítulo III, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de terminar este fic. con mis propias ideas, cosa que no fue fácil._

_La verdad es que nunca pensé escribir un fic. de está rama (vampiros) por el hecho de que no me fascina, pero cuando mi amiga vino con esta historia me pareció buena idea. Desgraciadamente ella perdió el interés y me vi, no forzada pero si ligeramente comprometida, a terminarlo. La historia original se suponía sería más larga, más he de admitir que no tengo mucha pasión a este tipo de género, por lo que tuve que reducirla. _

_Soy mala escribiendo escenas de luchas o batallas, por lo que prefiero evitarlas. El lemon, eso a lo que todo escritor teme, es algo difícil para mi y al parecer la inspiración me llega solo hasta muy adentrada la madrugada, por lo que me tardo demasiado en actualizar._

_Espero verlos muy pronto en mis otros fics y no olviden dejar un __**REVIEW! **__A pesar de que no lo crean, eso a nosotros los escritores nos enriquece._

* * *

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Un saludo cordial de parte de Mussainu…**_


End file.
